Cetrahawke
by Rhys Talison
Summary: A crossover story of FFVII and the movie Ladyhawke starring Cloud,Aerith and Yuffie along with other minor characters from the film and the FF series. Clorith Story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters and themes are the copyright of Square Enix. Most of the characters and themes used were taken from the story of Final Fantasy VII by Hironobu Sakaguchi and Yoshitomo Kitase. In addition character design was done by Tetsuya Nomura. All credit to them and their teams where applicable. Ladyhawke and all related themes are the copyright of Time Warner and/or Twentieth Century Fox, I believe. Much of the storyline and dialogue has been adapted and/or paraphrased directly from the Ladyhawke story and screenplay, written by Edward Khmara. Direction of the film cited here was by Richard Donnor. All credit to them and their teams where applicable. I make no profit from this fanfiction and claim no copyright of any of its characters. This is a work done for entertainment purposes only and is to be freely read by any who desire. The work is given freely to the internet domain, the author makes no further claim to it, and it may be used by anyone for anything as long as the above individuals continue to receive their due credit.

Chapter I

The great and glorious city of Aquila shown like a diamond against the vibrant blue of the Eastern Sea. For centuries it had stood, a bastion of peace and culture against the backdrop of the Central Continent. While not as large as the royal capital of Midgar to the northwest, it was nevertheless one of the most beautiful cities in the Kingdom, and indeed, even the world. Walls of pure, polished Kalmian marble guarded a heavenly array of frescoed cathedrals, elaborate villas and dominating fortresses. But Aquila's grandeur was not merely limited to her impressive architecture. She was also the seat of the Grand See of the South, the mighty Bishop of Aquila, second in authority to only the Patriarch of Midgar himself. Centuries before the Cetran religion had been founded in Aquila, and at the time the Patriarch had made his home in the stunning Mythril Manor palace, the heart of the city. After the conversion of the Midgar Royal Family, and subsequent conquest by Midgar of the central plains of the continent, the Patriarch had moved his court to the capital to better influence both spiritual and temporal affairs. However, Aquila was not forgotten, and the Patriarch granted control of the city to an appointed Bishop, a man no less holy than himself and only slightly less honored. There were few cities in the plains, and Aquila became the second city of the kingdom, a hub of trade, politics and religion. City government eventually settled fully into the hands of the Bishop, and the power of the office grew with each newly appointed See sent from the Patriarch. With such a beautiful city to rule, and virtually limitless authority across the central plains, one would think these Bishops to be contented men. And indeed they were... or at least most of them were.

The newest Bishop, Mateus, a holy missionary whose travels in the heathen west had become legendary, was appointed to the office during the last years of Redmond II's reign as King of Midgar. Patriarch Reeve XXI, a well-respected leader, appointed young Father Mateus, then only in his late thirties as the new leader of Aquila, a popular move both in the bishopric and Midgar. And indeed, as Rufus III took over the throne upon his father Redmond's death only a few years later, all seemed well in the Mythril City. But the Bishop was not merely a spiritual man, he was an ambitious one as well. And even as Reeve XXI began to have his doubts about some of his subordinate's decisions, powerful forces began to move within Aquila... all of which centered around the Bishop himself.

"Well, well where is my little mouse? My little Wutaian mouse? I've been waiting all night to visit her, eh!" Harsh laughter filled the air as the portly warden of the Aquiline dungeons sauntered down the catacombs, licking his lips lasciviously. His guards bowed hesitantly at him as they bounded out of his way. Warden Barinten was not a popular man, but he was feared and with good reason. Here in the darkness, in the seemingly unending tunnels of gloom, he was king. The Bishop and his knights rarely came below, preferring to live in their sumptuous Mythril Manor away from such despair. His Grace had appointed Barinten to manage hell while he claimed heaven above. And while the warden was seen as something of a ill-tempered buffoon with notorious habits by many Aquilines, never during his long tenure had any prisoner escaped from this realm of darkness. And His Grace had made it clear to the Warden that if he wished to retain his head atop his shoulders, none ever would.

Barinten was not one to worry much about such things, though. He was a simple man, though terribly effective at what he did. He did not rule the darkness by shrewdness after all, but by fear. Fear of what would be done to any prisoner who took it into their heads to try and escape. Fear of the tales of what had been done to such people in the past. It was said they had begged for death a thousand times over. It was said Barinten made them wait for quite some time before that release of death was at lastgranted.

"Get back dog!" growled the warden at a prisoner stretching forth his hand to beg for food. Barinten paid him about as much attention as he would a mongrel whimpering at his knees. Let the man beg all he wants. He would be kept tired and hungry like all the rest until the end. Why waste food on a doomed man?

At last Barinten arrived at his destination, the cell where his newest prisoner was being kept, his Wutaian mouse. A cute little girl from the eastern lands who was caught picking the pocket of one of the Bishop's acolytes. A grave mistake indeed. Stealing was one thing, but stealing from the clergy was quite another in Aquila. Time for some special instruction, the thought of which nearly made Barinten drool with anticipation. He waved the guard at the door aside and entered the grimy cell.

Ignoring the gibbering lunatic who shared the cell and who was huddled against the wall, he scanned the room for his mouse. She was nowhere to be seen. Barinten spied a lump on one of the cots. He

grinned maliciously. "Time to come out and play, little mouse. The cat has come for you..." The warden ripped off the smelly woolen blanket, but found only dirty bed linens piled up. He peered around the room again. "Where the devil is my mouse..?" He grimaced, disliking the situation. Besides the cots there was no furniture in the cell.

Where else could she be hiding?

"The mouse..? The mouse has left the house!" Barinten turned to peer at the lunatic, a wild-eyed man with only a few teeth left in his mouth and a filthy, unshaven appearance. The obviously insane prisoner had begun to cackle and rhyme in a mocking tone. "No mouse today! She's gone away! To escape the cat, she became a rat!"

The warden flew across the room and pulled man up by his grungy tunic. "You think you're funny, eh crazy one? Let's see how they like your riddles at the scaffold. Guard!" The sentry out front entered at Barinten's bellow. "Where is the one called Yuffie the Mouse? She was supposed to be in this cell!"

The guard surveyed the room. "She was indeed here as of feeding-time. She must be here still, milord."

"Really?" hissed Barinten angrily. "Then where is she praytell? Do you see a girl in here? Eh! If so, please, point her out to me!" He shook the sobbing lunatic with each word he flung at the now cringing guard. "Does this madman look like a Wutaian girl to you? Does that bed over there!" He flung the prisoner to the ground and peered intently at his frightened guard. "No? Then you tell me! Where is she!" The guard swallowed hard, and shrugged wordlessly, hoping the less he said the better. Like the rest of the prison guards he well knew how violent the warden's temper could be.

The lunatic giggled maniacally as he crawled over near a small drainage hole. "The mouse has left the house! She became a rat to avoid the cat! Down this hole like a blind mole!"

Barinten turned back to his prisoner and lifted his heavy boot in the air with every intention of breaking the man's neck underneath it. He stopped when he saw the drain the man pointed to and stared for a moment in confusion. "Hold there old man. Do you mean to say she went down the drain here?"

The guard approached a stunned expression on his face. "It can't be more than six inches across. No one could fit through there!"

Barinten whirled around and backhanded the man, drawing a muffled cry and blood from the man. "And yet someone did! You fool! We must find that little bitch before the Bishop hears about this!"

"Perhaps some pay for my help today?" cringed the crazy prisoner at Barinten's feet.

The warden responded with a kick to his face, knocking out the last of his teeth in the process. "Oh, we've got a reward from you, dog! You'll be first in line for hell today!" He turned back to the guard. "Take this beast to the gallows. Then bring every last man to the sewers beneath the city. We must flush our little mouse out before she finds another hole to make her escape through."

"Please gentle cat, anything but that!" The crazy prisoner reached in supplication the blood running down his chin as he was dragged to his dire fate, but the warden ignored him. He licked his lips again, but this time in worry rather than delight. If that girl was not found, and soon, that madman might not be the only one brought up to the scaffold this day...

"Oh, grossness! This is too slimy!"

The dank quiet of the lowest reaches of Aquila was broken by the whiny cry. It was followed by a diminutive hand breaking though the rot-covered mud of a long unused drainage pipe. The small hand clenched and unclenched it's fingers for an instant, as if to try and grab the intangible air it now felt. Then a dirty, almost unrecognizable human head appeared from the pipe, mouth sucking in air violently.

"Hey!" A cheerful voice came from the mud-head, strangely contrasted to it's filthy visage. "I'm finally out!" A grunt escaped the grimy lips as the arm tried to pull the rest of it's body out.

"I wonder...ugh... if this is what it's like to be born... ugh..!" The arm stopped and the head panted in fatigue for a moment. Suddenly the deep brown, almost black eyes nearly hidden in the mud widened in surprise at it's own words.

"Yeesh, Yuffie! What a thing to think of!" Grunting again the arm pushed harder and an entire body slipped out of the long-forgotten pipe and plunged to the gray tarn which flowed beneath. The young girl had time to scream once before she disappeared into the murky liquid.

Despite the unwholesomeness of the bottom water, Yuffie swan for dear life, her eyes searching the murky depths for any sign of escape. She finally found it in the form of a half-rusted wedge-gate below the water's surface. If there was a gate, surely there was an entrance. Rising quickly and gulping in as much air as she could, Yuffie plungedthrough an area where rust had completely rotted away the gate and began to pump her arms and legs in a wild swim for dear life. Just as she thought she could take no more and must turn back she saw light coming from above. Putting her last strength and air into a desperate attempt she headed for the light.

Nearly jumping out of the water entirely, the young girl gulped in air as if it was the most delicious morsel she had ever tasted. And indeed it was! She had been locked down in that rat's nest for a week with that pig Barinten and his gang of thugs! When she got out of here someone would pay dearly!

With that thought Yuffie began examining her surroundings. She appeared to have escaped to one of the higher catacombs, one still used by the citizens of Aquila as a sewer apparently, her nose wrinkling at the smell. Peering down the far end of the sludgy tunnel she was in, she saw the source of light, an opening to the outside. Grinning in her usual smug way, she began to swim towards salvation.

However she stopped suddenly, realizing she wasn't alone in the water. An evil-looking head floating just above the water's edge was coming right towards her.

"Aaah!" She yelled, jumping out of the water and clambering onto a half-sunken old column. "Keep away you monster!" Unheeding of her impotent cries, the beast kept drifting towards her. Yuffie closed her eyes and raised her brow to the heavens. "Oh, Lord Leviathan, spirit of the Kisaragi clan, please protect your servant! I swear by the five sacred gods I'll never steal again! Just don't let that thing be what I think it is!"

Peering down again, the young girl saw that the 'monster' was nothing more than an old elfadunk skull floating along the water. It drifted past quietly, though Yuffie could have sworn it seemed slightly offended at her rude outburst.

Sighing with relief she plunged back into the abyss and continued to swim towards the light. It didn't take long to find the source. Coming to a rise in the tunnel she looked up and saw a drainage gate leading to freedom above. It was about fifty feet above her, but even with just a slight grip along the walls, that was nothing to a ninja of Wutai. She clambered up to the top as easily as if she were climbing the time-worn trails of Da-Chao cliff near her father's estate back home.

Making her way to the gate she peered out, amazed by the ornate environment it led to. The walls of the edifice the drain ran from where gorgeously sculpted of marble, with colored light streaming in through delicately tinted glass. Standing around the drain were a group of silent men shrouded in pure white robes who seemed to be answering a chanting voice which sang out as if in summons.

Stretching herself to view more, Yuffie saw a tall, hawk-faced man in robes of the finest Wutaian silk striding towards the front of the hall. "The Bishop!" Yuffie nearly hissed in frustration. After all that, she had ended up in the Grand Cathedral of the Mythril Manor! Right under the eyes of the beast! Still, Bishop or no, Grand Cathedral or no, she had to make it out of here.

She put her fingers around the twining steel of the grate. If she was quick and quiet enough maybe she could make it out of this Aquiline hell without being seen. She never noticed the great doors of the cathedral opening, and a spurred cavalry boot walk quickly unto the grate until it stepped right on her fingers. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, only her ninja training keeping her from making a sound. As the boot moved, she lost her grip and fell back to the waters below.

"Damn you Lord Levia...!" The curse never finished as the dark waters of the catacomb seemed to swallow her up. And then there was silence.

Lord Baigan, Captain of the Aquiline Guard, protectors of the Bishop, stared intently at his master giving evening vespers. Caught up in his own musings he barely noticed the service going on around him, though his brow did furrow slightly at a strange splashing noise coming from an old drainage grate below his feet. Shrugging it off, he strode up towards the front of the cathedral, within sight of the Bishop. The holy man's narrowed stare at him caused him to lose courage for an instant, but Baigan was not a faint-hearted man, whatever his other faults. Part of his job, of course, was to report bad news. And he well knew the news he brought this evening would anger His Grace to no end.

Earlier his subordinate, the idiot Barinten, had come scurrying to him begging forgiveness for some failure of his. Baigan, never having much of a liking for the man, swatted him off, his demeanor even less compassionate than usual. It was only at the word 'escape' that he had turned back.

_"What was that oaf?" Barinten had blanched at the harsh tone of the Captain, irritating Baigan even further. He had grabbed the flinching warden by the scruff of his tabard. "Who? Who has escaped!"_

_"Merely... merely a young Wutaian girl, milord. We shall catch her, I swear it! It's just that..." Barinten paused in his genuflection. _

_"Just what! Speak, you tub of candle-wax, or I'll gut you like the pig you are!"_

_"We... have looked everywhere, milord... I don't know what else to do..." Barinten, in great contrast to his tone of authority in the dungeons, sounded like a repentant little boy admitting he was the one who stole the cookie._

_"Ugh!" grunted Baigan in disgust, tossing the warden to the ground. "You fool! One little girl! I had thought your dungeon impregnable! And one little girl has managed to dupe you!" Baigan's eyes narrowed, targeting the portly man on his knees before him like a crossbow. "I'll have to report this to the Bishop."_

_Barinten's eyes widened in shock. "No, milord! Anything but that! I'll find the girl I swear it!"_

_Baigan resisted the urge to smile smugly at the terrified warden. "What is this escaped prisoner's name?" "Yuffie, milord. They call her Yuffie the Mouse. She's been in Aquila for a fortnight, stealing from anyone she can, even the Bishop's own acolytes! Wutaian by the looks of her. She'll be easy to spot, milord."_

_Baigan now allowed himself a cold smirk. "We'll see. Biggs! Wedge!" He called over two of his men on patrol near the Manor entrance. "Take the warden here and confine him to his own dungeon. Keep him there until the Bishop decides just how to... reward him for such great service."_

_"Wait, milord! Please, another chance, I beg of you!"_

_"Put him in with that murderer Dyne!" The Captain called to his men as they dragged the struggling Barinten away. "I'm sure they'll become great friends..." He ignored the warden-turned prisoner's cries and with a slight sigh headed for the Cathedral._

"Say that again, Captain." The Bishop's hawk-like eyes bore into Baigan with a dreadful intensity. The evening service was now over, and the Bishop, surprised at seeing the Captain at such a minor event was intrigued. At the conclusion of vespers he had summoned him into his private garden for an explanation. Now rage boiled up in him at what he heard. "Tell me this news again, for I cannot believe I heard you correctly the first time."

"A prisoner has escaped from the dungeon, milord. A Wutaian girl. We search for her now even as we speak." "No one has ever escaped from the dungeons of Aquila, Captain." The Bishop's voice was quiet, but there was steel in its tone. "The people of this city recognize that as unremittable truth. And now you tell me some vagrant girl has done what no other could? Where is Barinten? How did this happen?"

"I had the warden confined to quarters until you had need of him." The Bishop was not unaware of the gleam of delight in his Captain's eyes at that statement. He knew well that Baigan disliked the warden. "He had no answers for me, however. Would you like me to summon him now?"

"The only summons he will answer is the Cetran God's as he ascends the gallows on the morrow. Such failure will not be tolerated." The Bishop looked meaningfully at the Captain with that last statement, as if to warn him as well. The holy man's lack of patience for incompetence was well-known.

"The warden has given good service in the past. Surely that counts for something..?"

The Bishop waved off Baigan's weak protest. He knew the Captain was only playing Jenova's advocate for his own amusement. No doubt Baigan himself would willingly place the noose over Barinten if he was allowed. "As I said no one has ever escaped from my dungeon. That failure undoes whatever meager service the fool has done in the past. As for you, Captain, you will ride forth yourself and find this girl and bring her back before me, whether dead or alive I do not care. But find her! She must answer both to myself and God for her crimes. And she must be found immediately, before our enemies hear of this embarrassment."

"She's merely a girl, Your Grace. You need not worry so much overthis."

The Bishop's eyes narrowed angrily, causing Baigan to fidget slightly. "Great storms often announce themselves with a simple breeze. I will not allow anyone to disturb the peace I have brought to this city." The Bishop turned and began to walk slowly through the lavish gardens of his manor. He signaled his vassal to follow. "The flames of rebellion can spring up with the slightest spark. This matter must be dealt with, and soon. For your sake as well." He glared with arrogant hostility at his servant.

Baigan bowed deeply, trying to conceal the rueful chagrin coursing through him. "The failure is ultimately mine, of course. I will deliver this mouse to you, personally."

The Bishop's dull gray eyes flickered with satisfied contempt at the abasement. "Yes. I know you will. Now go." He lifted his signet ring to Baigan's face. "And remember, to break faith with me is to break faith with the Cetran God."

With a nod, Baigan kissed the ring and strode off, calling out for his men. Alarm bells began to ring out across the Mythril Manor. The Bishop turned and watched the sun begin to set, trying to ignore the harsh sound as he delicately stoked a perfect pink rose sitting like a jewel among the vines of it's bush.. A shiver ran through him, it's coldness more from painful memory than actual temperature. Closing his eyes in remembrance he saw the vision of an angel... an earthly angel stand before him. It was a vision he knew all too well.

_"Ah yes, my dear. These are beautiful. You have such a fine touch with blossoms." _

_"I'm happy you like them, Your Grace." The friendly smile the young girl wore did not quite touch her sparkling emerald eyes, but the Bishop was too enraptured by her beauty and her flowers to notice._

_"I am happy with them... as I am with you. Perhaps you will accompany me to the gala tonight? There will be great entertainments, of course. The finest food and wine... and music for dancing. A girl with your grace must dance beautifully." He placed his hand on her slim shoulder. "I must bear witness to such a sight."_

_The young lady continued to smile, though her eyes grew troubled at the intensity of the Bishop's words. "My aunt is not well, as you know Your Grace. I could not think to leave her for a whole evening."_

_A disappointed frown flicked across the holy man's proud features, but he quickly suppressed it. "A lovely young woman like you should not always be playing caretaker to the sick. You should be surrounded by beauty and gaiety. I can open such a world to you. Come with me tonight."_

_The girl's brow furrowed in worry, but she stood firm. "Your Grace is all kindness, as usual, but I cannot forget my dear aunt Elmyra. She took me in after my parents' deaths and has shown such great love to me. I'm sure Your Grace understands. As tempting as your offer is, I cannot forget those I care about."_

_The Bishop quivered with rage at being thwarted for a moment, but quickly recovered his composure lest he scare his dove off. "I admire your devotion, as I admire all else about you, my beautiful flower girl. Another time, then. Now go and tend to your unlucky aunt. A shame she is always so ill. But make sure to return tomorrow to tend my gardens. Without you, I fear all this beauty would soon become desolate." He gestured again at the lovely surroundings._

_Aerith's innocent face showed relief as she bowed to her master."Thank you Your Grace. I shall return on the morrow." Her step a little too quick, she walked from the gardens as if from escaping from a prison chamber, her pink-ribboned chestnut hair blowing in the coming evening breeze. _

_The Bishop followed her with hungry eyes. He would let her go for now. But no matter what he alone would possess her. And woe to any who tried to thwart his desires. _

Back in the present he turned to stare again at the pink flower before him.

"Aerith." he whispered. "You will come back to me. Someday you will. I alone will have you... or no man shall." Whirling his robes he grasped his lector staff and marched into the Mythril Manor.

The warning bells of Aquila rang out across the verdant fields, tinged brown by the fury of the recent drought. Their sound reached a black-caped man atop a large chocobo, whose plumage was as dark as its rider's own attire. The bird kwehed slightly, causing the man to ruffle the feathers of it's head with rough affection. Pulling back the hood of his cape, he revealed brilliant blue eyes set in a grim face, handsome, but lacking any gentleness or contentment. His eyes which seemed to glow in the late hours of the afternoon narrowed as he peered down at the city of Aquila, the source of the chimes.

Hearing a cry coming from the nearby trees, he raised his gauntleted arm, the silver emblem of a wolf's head emblazoned on his shoulder-guard shimmering in the late-day sun. A dark-feathered hawk flew over and landed on the perch, squawking slightly. The young man's eyes continued to stare at the walled Bishopric. He remembered the first time he saw the city, his youthful eyes impressed at his first real sight of civilization, so different from the backwater village he grew up in. With what awe he had first beheld the great Mythril City! Now all he felt was pain and bitterness.

His hood blew off fully in the wind revealing spiky blonde, windswept hair. Turning his eyes towards the setting sun for a moment, he then rested them on his avian companion perching silently on his arm.

"Almost time..." he muttered grimly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Captain Baigan grimaced in frustration as he galloped his white chocobo through the outer bailey of the Mythril Manor's west keep. The night had passed uneventfully, with no sign of the escaped mouse, despite all the Aquiline Guards' best efforts. By dawn the Captain decided to widen the search to the city and surrounding area. He had summoned his best Chocobo Knights to begin the search of the countryside. Yuffie the Mouse could not have gotten far, but the more time that passed, the less likely it became that she would be brought back without the populace hearing of the failure of the dungeon. Should that happen, Baigan would be the one forced to endure the Bishop and his legendary rage. But this was no time to think of such things, not when there was a mission at hand. Putting such fears out of his mind he reined in his charger before the gate where his finest Knights had assembled.

"Ready your mounts men, we ride south towards the plains! This thief must be captured no matter what the cost! And I assure you, the name of the man who finds her shall be brought to the personal attention of His Grace." Baigan's eyes narrowed as he surveyed them all coldly from atop his prancing chocobo. "As so shall the severed head of the one who let's her get away! Now we ride forth! Open the gates!" At the sound of his cry the heavy wooden door was raised and Baigan charged out from the bailey followed by his men. As they galloped through the streets of Aquila, they were viewed with excitement by the citizens and passer-bys. The knights seemed so glorious atop their beautiful mounts, their gleaming mythril mail reflecting the morning sun! Whatever their feelings towards the Bishop, just the sight of the Aquiline Guard made each man, woman and child proud of their fair city.

The feeling was not lost on two guards nestled on a wall overlooking the Mythril River which ran through the city. They had been laughing over the late dungeonmaster's fate that morning, as Barinten was little-liked. Now, however, Biggs and Wedge stopped to stare at knights charging forth before them. So engrossed were they in the sight, they failed to notice a tiny hand reach out from the river and snatch away their small gil pouches. Swimming off quietly with the prize a young Wutain girl floated down the river hoping to evade notice.

Yuffie stopped under a small footbridge to look at the purses and counted out about seventy gil, a small fortune given her present circumstances. She looked heavenward a bit shamefacedly. "I know I said I wouldn't steal again, Lord Leviathan... but you and I both know how little willpower I have. I'm sure you won't hold it against me." She slumped down a bit, dreading the smiting she no doubt deserved. When none came she smirked joyfully. "Ha! I knew we understood one another Lord Leviathan!" Fingering her treasure silently, she made her way slowly down the river.

-

The black-clad warrior had just finished dressing in the light of the new dawn when he heard the thundering of approaching chocobos, their speed a bit too slow to be wild. He moved back amongst the trees and peered out at a cadre of chocobo knights galloping across the fields. At their head he spied a familiar figure wearing a golden helm and an ornately embroidered white silk tabard. The rider's cruel, dusky face brought back distant memories.

"Baigan..." the man growled harshly, the past flooding over him...

_The young man from the small of village of Nibelheim could only gawk in amazement at the spectacle before him. On the green plains outside Aquila all of the Bishop's greatest knights had gathered for a grand tournament. Clad in their gleaming mythril mail, their swords and standards polished to a dazzling shine, the knights practiced their weaponplay and jousting as they prepared to face off. The fair ladies of the Mythril Manor lined up and whispered and giggled amongst themselves as they watched the handsome knights, while the townspeople milled about with their gossip and chatter as they awaited the contests._

_At the head of it all, in his lavish pavilion, sat the Bishop himself, his proud face smiling possessively at the glory before him. He seemed to bask in that glory, as if it all belonged to him. And though the young man felt an air of foreboding when he looked at the holy man, he could not help but feel the Bishop was right._

_"Well Cloud? What are our chances today?" Squire Cloud Strife turned and looked at his master, the Aquiline Knight Simon. As the knight's squire, Cloud began to bow deeply as was his duty, but Simon waved him off. He was a good-natured, older knight who seldom stood on ceremony, but such was Cloud's respect for men like him that he tried to give him the honor he deserved._

_"You shall no doubt take the field, milord." Cloud answered dutifully, though he knew it not to be true. Simon was a fine knight, loyal and honorable, but his combat skills paled in comparison to such living legends as Captain Zack Navarre and his sub-commander Baigan Marquet. Simon knew it too and waved his hands ruefully._

_"You flatter me, Cloud. But well I know I'll be fortunate to make it past the first running. It's too bad squires cannot compete. You, I believe, may have a chance at victory were it possible."_

_Cloud bowed his head in gratitude, though he knew he would never receive such an opportunity. Only the highborn advanced to such an exalted position as Chocobo Knight. Unless, of course, they happened to be a great hero, like General Sephiroth of Midgar, a man whose lowly origins were overlooked due to his incredible strength and heroism displayed in the Wutai War. In this age of peace, though, it would be difficult to become such a hero, so the most Cloud could hope for was a position in the militia. At that thought he tried not to let the disappointment show on his face, lest he disappoint his honorable master._

_Simon saw the slight frown grace his young squire's face, but merely grinned at him, remembering his own dreams of glory as a young man. His creased features wrapped around twinkling blue eyes as he smiled at the young man he had come to think of as a son. As he was unmarried and without family in his older age he had appreciated the company when this young buck was assigned to be his squire. "Come. Let us go the drawing to find out our first opponent. You have my lances ready, eh?" Cloud nodded as the two made their way to the center of the field._

_As luck would have it, Simon was drawn against Commander Baigan in the first round. Upon hearing this, the knight smiled ruefully, knowing his participation would be even shorter than he feared. Cloud however set to work diligently, adjusting his master's saddle and reins, making sure both were properly balanced. He checked the wrappings on his master's sword to make sure none of the edge showed, an instant disqualification in a peaceful joust. He then carefully posted the topper on the sharp point of Simon's lance as well. It would not do for any knight to be injured by his carelessness._

_Soon the match began. Cloud ran next to his mounted master, a smile on his face, though he knew the contest would be one-sided. Baigan was known as one of Aquila's finest, second only to the young Captain Zack. Still, this was their moment of glory, he and Simon. Even the least of Aquiline Guard were the greatest of men. And though his weapon prowess may be lacking, his fine mind and loyal nature were well-known. He was a popular knight, evidenced by the nearby ladies throwing their flowers to him, though he was too old now to give much of a thought to such things. Even Cloud, who had never considered himself a ladies' man, got a few looks as he stayed at the side of his master as any loyal squire would do._

_Simon and Baigan's match was the first of the day, so a keen excitement filled the air. The Bishop stood and read the Cetran prayer, though his voice was barely heard over the enthusiastic buzz. Finally the young and dashing Captain Zack gave a shout, bringing order to the crowd. This Bishop began to speak again, but Cloud didn't hear a word. His eyes rested on a young girl standing between the Bishop and the Captain, her beautiful face lighting up like the dawn. She wore only the simplest of pink gowns, and her golden-tinged chestnut hair was done up with a plain, pink ribbon in a quaint ponytail like the peasant girls Cloud knew. But despite her simple demeanor she somehow managed to outshine all the other nearby women who were wearing the height of Aquiline fashion. Cloud stood lost looking at her eyes, their color as green as the most verdant plain he had ever come across. Young Captain Zack whispered something to her while the Bishop spoke, causing her to grin. That answering smile gave her features even more beauty, something Cloud would not have believed possible, but he quickly looked away before she saw him staring. Surely she was the lady of one of the knights, perhaps even the Captain since she smiled so sweetly at him. He felt sure they would be insulted by a lowly squire such as himself invading their private moment with his commoner's eyes. He set back to work rechecking his master's cinch-straps for the third time, though he knew it was unnecessary. It was merely an excuse to avoid looking at the beautiful maiden._

_After the prayer was finally read and heard, Zack raised his gauntleted fist up once, and then brought it down quickly, signaling the beginning of the match. Baigan and Simon charged and the fight was on._

_The two Chocobo Knights crashed into each other in the middle of the field, and though he was pushed back in the saddle, Simon held firm. Cloud felt a surge of pride. It was no small thing to stand against Commander Baigan. His master was giving it his all._

_On the second pass, Simon dipped further back in the saddle but still stayed on his chocobo. Cloud heard Baigan mutter a curse as he reined in for the third pass. The squire knew the man must be frustrated at his master's surprising performance. One more draw and the match would have to be decided on the ground._

_The third pass proved to be too much for Simon, however, and he tumbled to the ground. The crowd groaned in disappointment. His chocobo tripped, though, and tumbled into Baigan's mount. The shock of the impact threw Baigan out of the saddle where he landed in the mud, his white tabard stained badly. Now the crowd gasped, amazed to see Baigan unhorsed, even by accident. The commander swore and rose to his feet. Cloud smiled triumphantly. A draw! His master had drawn with the great Baigan! Now they would settle things by the blade. Cloud ran dutifully to Simon and helped him up. Handing him his wrapped sword, he nodded with a slight smile of encouragement. Simon's face was hidden under the visor of his helm but he held his weapon up to Cloud in a silent salute._

_The two knights rushed towards one another on foot, their swords at the ready. Cheers rang out from the crowd, mainly for Sir Simon, who was performing beyond expectations. The two swung their swords together in a great clamor, and Simon was forced back almost immediately. Baigan's sword skill was even great than his skill with his mount. Simon tried to clumsily block a slash, but overcompensated and fell to the ground. He landed on the ankle of Baigan who cried in pain. The younger knight tumbled down as well, and by the way he awkwardly landed, Cloud feared his ankle might be broken. Another touch of luck for his master, but he knew it would not be appreciated. Baigan was too important a man to be sidelined by such clumsiness. The crowd began to murmur worriedly._

_Baigan howled in fury, and rose to his feet as well as he could, tearing off his golden helm. Fortunately his ankle seemed to be sprained rather than broken, but still the commander's anger was evident. With a cry of rage he lashed out and backhanded Simon across his visor. The knight fell to the ground, as Baigan balanced himself on his good foot. "You clumsy oaf! You'll pay for this!" Hurriedly removing the wrappings from his own blade, the commander made ready to smite Simon where he lay. The crowd gasped in horror._

_Cloud moved without hesitation. He threw himself between Simon and the enraged knight. "Cloud..!" gasped Simon with fear. "What are you doing!" He held out his arms in supplication to his superior. "Please milord, spare my loyal squire!"_

_Baigan was angered beyond reason, however. He raised his deadly sword. "Out of the way boy!" he cried. Cloud neither said a word in reply, nor moved a muscle. He merely awaited the blow he had no defense against, determined to protect the life of the knight he had sworn to serve, even to the ultimate cost. "Very well! You shall lead the path to the Hell of Jenova for your master!" The sword began to descend, it's killing edge reflecting the light of the dawning day._

_"Baigan! Stop where you are!" The commander's downward slash halted at the clear tone of his young Captain. Zack moved towards his second, his handsome face twisted with horrified rage. "For shame! You would strike down an innocent squire who only sought to defend his master from your unwarranted assault! You bring dishonor to the Aquiline Guard!"_

_Baigan looked angrily at Zack for a moment, but then noticed the angry, frightened faces of the crowd staring at him in disgusted amazement. With an embarrassed grimace he lowered his weapon. "Forgive me, milord. This injury maddened me for a moment."_

_Zack's face softened somewhat. "No doubt it is painful. But as one of our leading knights I would expect you to behave with greater discretion."_

_Baigan bowed as well as he could with his injured foot. "Again, my apologies, milord."_

_Zack looked at Simon and Cloud meaningfully. "It is not I you should be apologizing to, Commander."_

_Baigan grimaced, but obeyed his master and bowed to his opponent. "My apologies, Sir Simon. My pain and rage got the best of me."_

_Simon removed his own helm as he stood and bowed. "The fault was mine, Lord Baigan. I should have been more careful in remembering the importance of my opponent. My clumsiness has often got the best of me." Baigan's face softened a bit at the older knight's humility, but he still looked ashamed._

_Zack, however, was not satisfied. "There is another you must apologize to, Baigan." He gestured at the squire still kneeling on the ground._

_Baigan's eyes widened in shock. "Surely, milord, you would not have me abase myself before such a lowborn peasant on the tournament field! No! I cannot!"_

_Zack stepped towards his subordinate. "You can and you shall, if you value your position in the Guard. That 'lowborn peasant' kept you from making a tragic error on the field today."_

_Baigan breathed heavily, his face twisted in rage as he looked between Cloud and his Captain. Finally in a tone of pure hatred he addressed the squire kneeling before him. "My apologies, churl, though in truth only a knight should step on this field. And my hope that in the future you remember your place and stay clear of the affairs of your betters!" Ignoring the flaring pain, the commander limped off the field with what dignity he could. He nearly knocked over the young maiden in pink as he went, fixing his glare on her for the briefest of moments. Her emerald eyes answered with a shocked contempt before they turned back towards where Cloud, Zack and Simon still stood. She must have come with Captain Zack, though Cloud had only just noticed her. With difficulty he tore his eyes off her and looked at the ground._

_He stayed put for only a moment before a strong pair of hands pulled him to his feet. Looking up he gazed at the blue eyes of the Captain, similar to his own, yet filled with a strange kindness, and perhaps even admiration. "No need to stay on the ground, squire. You have performed your duty well, and must receive your accolades on your feet." Cloud nodded silently at the kind words, but as usual his mouth failed him for a reply. Zack chuckled a bit. "Not a talker it seems." He grinned and then turned to Simon. "You have won much honor today as well, Sir. I don't think Baigan's anger was only due to his foot. You joust well. I wish you good fortune on your next match, for I declare you winner by forfeit."_

_Simon bowed deeply. "I am humbly grateful, milord, but I would wish to decline further honor, today. Lord Baigan is a fearsome opponent, I am too sore to continue. Besides I worry about my squire, and would give him rest as well."_

_Zack nodded. "As you wish. You both certainly need prove nothing further today." He turned to walk away, but turned back to Cloud. "I will keep my eye on you, young Strife. You have the makings of a fine knight yourself."_

_Cloud gaped in surprise that Captain Zack even knew his name, let alone saw potential in him. There was no chance to reply as Zack joined his lady who smiled sweetly at the Captain, as if to approve his actions. She turned to look at Cloud again, and favored him with an even more radiant grin, and a small nod. Cloud, still in shock, could only nod his head slightly, his mouth still agape. The maiden laughed in merriment, the sound like a twinkling brook, and fell into step besides the Captain. Cloud watched them go, still in disbelief at the events._

Back in the present, Cloud Strife watched the now-Captain Baigan lead his knights away to the south. He fingered the long, jeweled sword at his side as the arrogant soldier threw an angry cry at a subordinate. In truth, even on that first meeting he had disliked Baigan, and had even more reason to hate him now. But he must control his emotions. Surely something important was happening to bring the Captain of the Aquiline Guard himself out of the Mythril Manor, no doubt related to the alarm bells of the previous night. Cloud readied his chocobo and began to follow as silently and stealthily as possible. He must find out what was happening in Aquila.

-

Yuffie Kisaragi pulled herself from the riverbank and dropped on her back breathing heavily. The journey had been long and tiring, but she seemed to be safe, at least for now. Certainly, there had been no sign of any soldiers for quite some time.

Wrinkling her nose, she tried to ignore what she smelled like. She could only imagine what she looked like, having taken swims now in both the dank catacombs of Aquila and the muddy coastline of the Mythril River. 'My father's going to pay for this.' She thought darkly. 'Just a simple spy mission. You'll be out within the month. Ha!' She planned on beating his hide down every floor of the Pagoda of the Five Sacred Gods when she got back home.

No time for that now, though. First she needed to wash up and find some new clothes. Then she had to find some way to get back home. The Wutaian ship she sailed in on would be returning by the end of the month, but she couldn't wait that long. She needed to get as far away from Aquila as possible, perhaps over the Mythril Mountains and to Junon in the east. From there she could sail to Costa del Sol on the West Continent and then make her way home.

Yuffie thought it was a good a plan as any. But she'd certainly need more money, even to make it as far as Junon. Then again gil acquisition had never been a problem for her. If worse came to worse, she'd just pick a few pockets along the way. Somebody was bound to have something of value. 'Each journey starts with the first step!' she thought giddily to herself. She was feeling pretty good at the moment, despite how badly she smelled. She had outsmarted the Aquilines after all! The rest would be cake after that!

Yuffie had not gone far down a nearby trail when she saw a small farmstead off the path. The home seemed poor, though she had noticed they all did thanks to the terrible drought which had started a couple of years ago. Two young children were tending a small cookfire over which hung some shabby clothes being dried by the flames. Putting on her best sugary-sweet smile, Yuffie approached the duo,

"Hello!" the young ninja waved in a sing-song voice. The little boy eyed her suspicious, but his big sister a pretty, golden-haired thing waved back with her own enthusiastic hello.

"Hey, look! A rainbow chocobo!" Yuffie pointed to a nearby ledge. The children turned peering off towards the direction of her finger. The ninja seized the opportunity to grab a fresh tunic and some hose, as well as some worn leather shoes, a luxury here in the country. By the time the children turned back, Yuffie was halfway up the trail heading off from the house as quickly as she could.

"She's taking mama's shoes!" gasped the little girl in horror, her hands going to her face in a cute fashion.

"Tell her thanks for me kiddies!" rang out a smug voice from up the trail.

-

Having washed and changed, Yuffie felt like a new ninja. She happily made her way up the path, her ninjutsu training assuring her no one was following or waiting in ambush up ahead. In a small clearing she saw a dilapidated, old outdoor tavern, consisting of a few rude benches, cookfire and a small wooden bar. Smells of roasted mutton came to her senses, and she realized just how little she had eaten in the last few days. Licking her lips, she surveyed the scene carefully, seeing no soldiers, just a few cloaked peasants swilling their ale. 'Ah, Lord Leviathan what the hell?' she shrugged. 'Girl's gotta eat.'

She confidently strode up to the bar and greeted the proprietor, a greasy-looking middle-aged man with a noticeable paunch. "A flagon of your finest, good sir! And one as well to any who will listen to my toast!"

The bartender looked at the young Wutaian suspiciously. "And the gil to pay for this?" he muttered.

Yuffie brought out ten gil from her pouch, more than enough for the sludge no doubt served at this hovel. The bartender brightened when he saw the money and set to work.

One of the farmers half-turned to Yuffie. "Let's hear your toast then, lass. I never pass up free ale."

Yuffie laughed merrily. "As well you shouldn't kind sir! Today we toast a great hero who has seen the inescapable dungeons of Aquila and lived to tell the tale!"

"Then you toast me, little girl." The farmer replied smugly. "I have seen those dungeons."

Yuffie lifted her chin cockily. "A worker, perhaps? Or a stonecutter, maybe? One of the Bishop's servants even! But are you a prisoner who escaped from the very catacombs of doom?"

"No. Not a prisoner." A gauntleted hand reached up and pulled off the cloak, revealing a tabard with the Aquiline insignia. Captain Baigan stood and faced his prey. On his signal the rest of his men revealed themselves to the now terrified thief. "If you had stayed near the river, you might have stood a chance little mouse." Baigan signaled for his men to grab her, while he sat back down to enjoy the show.

"You're right." agreed Yuffie in a small voice, eyeing the advancing soldiers with fear. One came up to her and tried to grab her. Yuffie dropped to her knees and rolled under the oaken bar. The soldiers cried out in surprised rage. Crawling out the other side, Yuffie grabbed one of the discarded cloaks and threw it in the face of a determined knight. She deftly leapt over a table, causing two pursuing men to slam into each with groans of pain. Baigan put his head in his hand, biting back words of frustration at his mens' stupidity. Yuffie, meanwhile, clambered up a vine terrace, hoping to leap to her escape. The soldiers were too quick this time, and moved to surround the terrace. Two of the Aqulines came forward and began sticking their swords up at her. Yuffie cringed and desperately avoided the strikes, her escape completely cut off.

Baigan clapped his hands at her in mock appreciation for her antics from where he sat, a sardonic smile on his tanned, handsome face. He signaled to her to jump down, having had enough of her foolishness. Yuffie did as she was told, but grabbed a small shuriken she had hidden in her hose. With one last-ditch effort she sliced it out in an attempt to create an escape, but failed to see the Captain approaching her. The small blade cut a small gash across his cheek just below his dark brown eye.

Yuffie looked shocked. "I-I'm so terrible sorry!" she cried, more out of fear of Baigan's retribution than any real repentance.

The Captain brought a finger up to his face and wiped a small smear of blood off of it. He looked at the young girl with undisguised ire, and then turned to his men. "Kill her." he ordered without even the slightest tone of regret. "Feel free to have some fun with her first, though." One of the soldiers, an older man with bright blue eyes looked uncomfortable at that, but the others moved forward with evil grins on their faces. One touched the young ninja's cheek with his hand and licked his lips at her lasciviously.

"Oh, Lord Leviathan!" The young girl cried out in horror. "Have mercy on your servant!" The prayer was barely finished, though, as a small shaft of crackling light bit its way into the soldier's arm. He fell back holding the newly-scorched flesh, muttering curses. Yuffie turned and saw a black-clad warrior with shining blue eyes and wild, spiky blonde hair/. His gauntleted hand was raised, a number of green materia orbs visible, including the bolt materia he had used to shock her attacker. Captain Baigan stepped forward and stared at the man with a look of pure hatred.

Another one of Baigan's soldiers raised his own hand and aimed a fire spell at the intruder. He expertly avoided the blast and retaliated with another lightning bolt to the man's chest. The soldier cried out once and dropped where he stood. The blonde man looked at Yuffie, his blue eyes burrowing into her. "You. Go." Yuffie didn't need to be told twice. Running as fast as she could from the tavern, she took off down the trail. Cloud drew a mighty, beautifully crafted zweihander-type sword, three great jewels glistening in its golden hilt.

Captain Baigan, still never taking his eyes off the man, held up his hand in a silent order for his men to stand down as he addressed the interloper. "One of my men told me he saw you skulking around outside the city. I wanted to cut his throat for lying, because I thought even you couldn't be this stupid."

The blue-eyed warrior ignored the insult, his ice-blue eyes staring at the Captain in anger. How easy it would be to rush him and end this now. Before he could do so, however, a sword came up to him in an effort to disarm him. Cloud parried it with lightning-fast skill.

The old knight with the bright blue eyes grimaced at the block, but then a smile grew slowly over his face as he recognized his opponent. "Cloud! Cloud Strife!"

Cloud, too, recognized this man, though he had aged greatly in the two years since he had last saw him. "Sir Simon. Master." He gave his old friend and mentor one of his rare half-smiles and nodded slightly.

"Master, eh?" muttered Baigan, sneaking up from behind Simon. He pushed the man forward. Cloud, surprised, was unable to move his blade in time to keep the old knight from being impaled on it. Simon groaned briefly, then looked up at Cloud with a slight, apologetic smile, even now his great fondness of the young man evident. His eyes rolled back and he made no further sound.

Cloud stared in horror at the sight of his old master impaled on his blade. This man had been like a father to him, and now he had been unwittingly murdered on the sword of his former squire. What tragic dishonor! Looking up he saw the laughing eyes of Captain Baigan, no remorse whatsoever on his face over the brutal and undeserved death of such a kind and noble knight. The Captain's gaze bore into Cloud as if to challenge him to do something about it. He did. Leaping to his feet he swung his fist at the knight's jaw with inhuman force. Baigan was knocked backwards into his own men as Cloud came to his feet.

The other knights were ready, though, and began to rush Cloud. The blue-eyed warrior ran back near the bar and grabbed a pair of chocobo shoes. He deftly threw them into the face of one of his assailants, knocking the man back in pain. Another rushed Cloud sword held high, but he parried the blow by grabbing the man's arm, and hurled him against one of the wooden tables. A third knight was dispatched with a blow to the gut followed by a knee to the face.

Baigan, meanwhile, still knocked senseless, was being tended to by his commander, a man named Perrault who followed the Captain in every vicious propensity. Dropping his lord for the moment he drew his blade and rushed the enemy. Cloud grabbed a stout wooden cudgel from the cookfire. Swinging with force, he disarmed Perrault and sent him sprawling to the ground with a blow to the face. Baigan, who recovered somewhat, tried to draw his own sword, but Cloud stopped him and grabbed him by the collar of his tabard. Baigan sneered at him, while Cloud grit his teeth in fury. It would be so easy to kill the helpless man, but that would go against all his now-dead master had taught him about honor. Cloud threw Baigan into the fire where he landed on his backside with a painful cry. Turning back, Cloud knelt down by his former master, paying his last respects before sorrowfully pulling out his sword. Standing, he glared back at the bellowing Baigan who was screaming at his men to put out the fire searing his rear. A flash of deja-vu came over Cloud, as he realized this tavern looked familiar. He remembered visiting a similar place once before, just north of Aquila...

_"Come on Strife." The handsome face of Zack was twisted into one of mild frustration. "It's just a tavern. Surely you've been to a tavern before?"_

_Cloud shrugged. "Well, no. Not a real one."_

_Zack laughed. "You really need to get out more, my friend."_

_Cloud grinned mildly. Since the incident at the tournament, Zack had been true to his word in taking an interest in Cloud. He included him on several missions, and seemed to enjoy his company, though the Cetran God only knew why. Cloud was honest enough with himself to know he wasn't much in the charm department._

_Today the young Captain had dragged him to this dreary, little tavern, stating it used to be one of his favorite haunts. Cloud had discovered for all his battle prowess and leadership skills, the Captain had a bit of a wild side. He hid it from the other knights, though he seemed to enjoy shocking Cloud. That was probably why he was always so anxious for the young squire's company. Nothing like free entertainment._

_Zack sighed as he looked around the tavern. "Hmmm, no young ladies here yet. Well, let's have a drink while we wait."_

_"We're in the middle of nowhere, Captain. Is it wise to be here?"_

_Zack hushed his friend. "Don't call me Captain here. I'm just Zack, got it? And that's why we came so far out, so I can enjoy a drink and some female companionship without all that Captain nonsense."_

_Cloud shook his head in puzzlement. Why would Zack possibly want to hide who he was? In Aquila there were free drinks and lovely ladies lined up wherever he went. What could this miserable place have to offer?_

_Zack turned to the trail they arrived on for a moment, his face showing surprise at the appearance of a newcomer. "Well, look at this! Aerith Gainsborough, what are you doing here?"_

_The beautiful young flower-maiden, clad in her simple pink frock as usual made her way up to the two soldiers. She smiled wryly. "I could ask you the same thing, Zack Navarre! What a hovel! And you dragged poor Cloud here as well! Shame on you!"_

_"Ouch!" cried Zack in mock anguish, his hand going to his chest. "Such harsh words from milady! But you still didn't answer my question. How did you find us?"_

_Aerith shrugged. "I saw the two of you sneaking out of the keep. I decided to follow you to make sure you didn't corrupt this nice young man." She favored Cloud with one of her dazzling smiles. He merely nodded back, red-faced. Since befriending the Captain of the Guard, he had met Aerith a few times, but had never been able to get over his nervousness around her. While he had soon learnt that she and Zack were merely good friends, he still felt as if it was wrong to say much to her. She seemed so far above him, they both did really, and he always felt like he was intruding on their bantering sessions. He suspected these two might not just stay friends for long, though strangely he found that unsettling for some reason._

_"AH!" cried Zack with a wide grin. "You can't fool me! You were following me, weren't you? You just couldn't stay away!"_

_"No, no!" cried Aerith in glee. "I was following Cloud!" The young squire noticed the flower girl seemed to enjoy making him even more uncomfortable by flirting with him. He figured she was just trying to make Zack jealous, but found it discomforting all the same. As usual he was at a loss when these two started up with him._

_Zack smiled mirthfully at his friend. "Oh-ho, hear that Strife? You've made an important conquest it would seem! That must make you proud, eh?"_

_Cloud blushed furiously. "Knock it off, already." he muttered, eliciting giggles from his two companions._

_"Seriously, though, I just wanted to get out of the Manor, and you two seemed anxious to get wherever you were going. If I had known it was a filthy tavern, I might have reconsidered, but..." Aerith's face suddenly lost much of it's spark. "But, still anywhere is better than..." she cut off suddenly, her face turning pale. She looked at the ground with a troubled expression._

_Zack seemed to sense her unusual turn of mood, though Cloud was in the dark. He had never seen her like this. "Did you tell Imperius you were going out?" The Captain asked, changing the subject._

_"No. He had a little too much mead with lunch. He'll be sleeping awhile." She giggled, a little uncomfortably._

_Zack nodded, unsurprised. "Well, if you were looking for a friend or two, you've come to the right place. Eh, Cloud?"_

_Cloud, still blushing, looked at Aerith thinking the question was merely more of their teasing. He was surprised when he saw her staring at him intently as if awaiting his answer. The squire merely nodded his agreement. The gesture brightened up Aerith's face considerably, much to Cloud's wonder. Why would she care to be friends with the likes of him? From what he heard she was the special ward of the Bishop, and obviously dear to the Captain. Like with Zack, he couldn't imagine what such a favored, lovely soul would want with him, though he appreciated the company of both his new friends, despite the fact he talked but little. As he sat listening to their chatter with an occasional nod while he drank his ale, he had a nice feeling of belonging._

Cloud broke out of his reverie as Baigan shouted out in pain again. Grasping his blade, he turned and ran from the tavern, ignoring the chance to kill Baigan. That would come soon enough, but right now he had to find that Wutaian girl. He had an even bigger fish to fry than the Captain, and she was the key to helping him do it.

Baigan glared as his foe ran off. "Striiiife!" he screamed, slamming his gauntleted fist to the ground. Standing he pushed Perrault and the others off him. "After them! Bring them before me on their knees!" His men ran off, whether to capture the targets or get away from the Captain's bitter temper it was hard to determine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all who have read this story and a special thanks to those who have reviewed it, your comments were very kind and much appreciated. In regards to questions you have asked I don't want to give anymore away to what is already a pretty well-known story, but I will consider all ideas and suggestions. Thanks again!**

Chapter 3

Yuffie hated chocobos. They were big, smelly and way too skittish for her liking. Despite all her father's best efforts to introduce her to the joys of riding, Yuffie preferred to walk, or, better yet, to let someone else do the driving while she sat back and enjoyed the trip. Never before had she regretted such sentiments, until she needed to escape from the Aquilines. And now, as if to chide her for her neglect of their breed, the knights' chocobos ran and swayed and shook everytime she tried to 'borrow' one. Finally she gave up. With a curse to their ancestors, she ran from the chocobos hoping the mysterious, black-clad warrior could keep Baigan and his louts busy while she made her escape.

Looking up she spied a bird flying overhead, a gentle screech cutting through the air. A hawk, or some other raptor no doubt. Yuffie glared at the intruder. After those damn chocobos she had enough of birds for one day... or one century for that matter.

Suddenly she heard the pounding beat of chocobo-mounted pursuit behind her. Turning she saw the unknown man who had saved her earlier gaining fast on his black chocobo. With a startled cry, she tried to run faster. Despite his earlier actions, she had no idea if he was friend or foe, and had little desire to find out which. The mounted warrior was too fast, however. He grabbed her by the back of her loose-fitting tunic and lifted her across his saddle as easily if she were a ragdoll. She only had time for a startled yelp and was then hanging onto the saddlehorn for dear life. Looking back past the flare of his dark cloak, she saw some of the Captain's red-clad knights giving pursuit. Yuffie closed her eyes in panicked frustration. This just kept getting better and better.

"You'll want to hold on tight." Despite the tumult of the ride Yuffie was able to just barely make out the grim warning of her unwanted companion. Looking forward she saw another knight locking a fence stile blocking off their path. Yet despite this obstruction the dark warrior showed no signs of slowing down.

"Aaaahhh! Oh no, Lord Leviathan!" shouted Yuffie, preparing for the inescapable collision. Just before they hit the obstruction, though, the chocobo flared out it's wings and just barely cleared the stile. The knight, stunned that the bird had made such a leap, clumsily felt for his sword, but the black-clad rider was too fast for him. Raising a gauntleted fist, he leveled the man with a solid punch made even more powerful by the forward propulsion of his mount.

As Yuffie looked back to peer at the knocked-out man, she saw the pursuing knights were about to open the stile and try to run them down. Before they opened the latch, however, the hawk from before swooped down and knocked them back in surprise. Yuffie could only gawk. Could it be a messenger from Lord Leviathan? No answers would come, though, as she was taken down the road at full gallop. The hawk flew overhead, it cries piercing the air.

-

_"So, do you want to be a chocobo knight as well Cloud?"_

_The young man turned to stare at the girl addressing him. He nearly had to chuckle at how ridiculous she looked. Her skirt pulled up over her knees she was wading through a small tributary of the Mythril River, her face glistening with exertion. Stopping himself from smiling at her unorthodox appearance, he focused on her query._

_"That would be pretty unlikely."_

_"Why?" asked the beautiful girl, stooping to pick up a small violet blossom. She added it to her basket of flowers. "Zack says you're quite the swordsmen."_

_Cloud blushed a little bit at the words of praise, but quickly came down to earth. "It takes more than that, Aerith." He grimaced as he said his words._

_Aerith stopped from her search for blossoms for a moment. "Really? I thought knights just had to be brave!"_

_Cloud smiled at her sweet naiveté. "No, not brave. Just rich." He openly grinned at her puzzled expression. For one who was always around the Bishop and the Captain she seemed awfully innocent of the world. "It takes gil to be a knight. Even if I were to be knighted, which would be a miracle unto itself, I'd need a chocobo, weapons, armor and the rest. Those things don't come cheap, and unlike your boyfriend the Captain I don't have an estate to supply me."_

_Aerith frowned petulantly. "He's not my boyfriend. Just a friend." She brought her finger to her chin as if in deep thought. "But if you did have those things, you know, a chocobo and what not, would you want to be a knight?"_

_"Sure. Of course if I had a wings and a beak I'd want to be a bird and soar through the air as well." He sighed, a dark expression clouding his handsome features. "I think that might be more likely than being knighted. I'm not exactly of noble birth." Seeing her sorrowful expression he broke himself out of his dark mood. For some reason it pained him to see her sad. "Besides, if I was knighted who would be your guard for these little flower hunts of yours? With the Bishop sending Zack out on all those missions lately, I'm all you've got." In fact Zack had asked his squire friend to accompany the flower girl, worried about brigands and beasts in the wild. Cloud had agreed, both as a chance to repay Zack for his friendship and, also, as a chance to spend time with her. Despite his best efforts he had found it difficult to avoid getting close to Aerith. He himself knew he was quiet and taciturn, but something about her brought out strange, new feelings in him. Zack had that effect on his as well, but his friendship with the flower girl was different in certain subtle ways he did not care to admit even to himself at this time._

_Despite his attempts at humor Aerith's face now lost some of it sparkle at the mention of Zack and the Bishop. She looked at Cloud with earnest curiosity and concern. "Isn't it unusual for the Captain of the Aquiline Knights to be away from the city so much, Cloud? I mean, Zack never went abroad so often in the past."_

_Cloud shrugged, surmising she must be lonely without the Captain. He knew himself to be a poor substitute for his lively, good-natured friend. "There may be something going on with the Wutaians, or perhaps the Patriarch requires some sort of assistance." He smiled sardonically at his female companion. "They don't exactly invite me to the strategy sessions, so I could only speculate."_

_Aerith didn't respond to his joke, however, and continued to look worried. "He thought I was spending too much time with him..."_

_Cloud looked at her in confusion. "Eh? Too much time with who?"_

_Aerith smiled and shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She looked back at the water. "Let's head down that way Cloud. I see some falconhead blossoms. They're one of His Grace's favorites." Cloud nodded, but still sensed some sort of tension within his pretty friend as they made their way down the shore._

"There's a farmhouse over there! Hey, mister are you listening to me?"

Cloud broke himself out of his reverie and turned back to glare at his riding companion, the young Wutaian who had announced herself as Yuffie the Mouse. Since she had overcome her initial fear of him within about a half hour of her rescue she had not stopped talking. Though he had wanted to push on, he decided to stop at the farmhouse, if only to get a break from her blather.

"Of course we could ride on if you want. I bet there's a village nearby. Farmhouses are always near villages. I remember this one time, I visited this farm and they had a two-headed roadbull, I was so shocked..."

"Stop your chattering!" Cloud growled in frustration. "We'll spend the night here." He received an offended "humph" in return.

The farmhouse was as ugly a hovel as Cloud had ever seen. The house was a dilapidated old shack with barely a tile of roof left, while the barn was little more than a jumbled collection of rotting sticks tied together with a cloth canvas overhead. There were only a few scrawny looking chickens and pigs running around, squawking and bleating in obvious hunger. Some of the neglect could no doubt be blamed on the drought, but Cloud doubted this farm had ever been prosperous. Seeing the farmer, a rail-thin tall man dressed in a grungy hooded tunic chopping wood, a horrid scowl decorating his face confirmed his suspicions. This was not the look of a prosperous man. The farmer grabbed a nearby ax, signaling his obese, grunting wife to stay behind him. "Get back wench..!" he hissed at her in frustration, eyeing the riders nervously.

Cloud grimaced. They would get no warm reception here. Still, there was no guarantee they would find another roof to sleep under, and he really did need a break from Yuffie's incessant stream of annoying consciousness.

"Good evening sir. Milady." The polite words had no effect on the peasants. "My comrade and I need lodging for the night."

The farmer shook his head, his expression turning even more dour. "There's no room for you here."

"We'll pay for it, of course." The farmer's eyes widened and Cloud shook his meager gil sack. There wasn't much, but from the look of these two, any gil would be a fortune to them. "We would be happy to make a contribution to your fine homestead." Yuffie scoffed noisily at that, but Cloud silenced her with a glare.

The farmer continued to scowl as he considered. His wife, whose eyes never left the gil Cloud had held up, began to nudge and nod at him. He shook her off with a growl. "You may sleep in the barn." he finally relented. "But find your own food! We have nothing to spare."

Cloud ignored the man's rudeness, and merely nodded his head. "I thank you." Guiding his chocobo over to the barn he dismounted and began to tend to the hawk. Yuffie jumped down as well. Cloud noticed the farmer still staring at them intently, the sour gaze sending small shivers down the nape of his neck. They would have to be cautious while in this place he decided as Yuffie accompanied him into the barn, chattering about some chicken which laid golden eggs she had once heard about.

-

_"Ah! Cloud, help!" The young squire jumped up from the riverbank he had been sitting at, fear coursing through him at his companion's cry. He ran down the bank and found Aerith sitting in the clear water, a confused-looking ipooh at her feet._

_Cloud looked from girl to beast quickly, unsure of what best method to take with the situation. Ipoohs looked violent, but were in fact quite calm and friendly if not provoked. They were bear-like herbivores who foraged mainly along the riverbanks. Curious by nature, they would occasionally approach humans in hopes of treats. Cloud realized Aerith would have no way of knowing this, however, for they mainly lived on the West Continent where he grew up. They were not completely unknown near Junon on the western coast, but were quite rare here in Aquila._

_"Cloud..." Aerith half-whispered and half-whimpered as she looked at him with wide eyes. She was obviously very frightened._

_He had to do something, though he had no desire to draw his sword on a peaceful, if wild creature. He grinned slightly as a rather unorthodox idea came to mind. The young warrior raised his arms and bugged his eyes out, yelling in a roar at the top of his lungs at the ipooh. Both flower girl and beast exchanged a bewildered glance, and the ipooh ran off among the rushes._

_Aerith now looked at Cloud with the same terrified glance she had graced the ipooh with, and suddenly it was too much for Cloud. Seeing her there, sitting in the water, her basket of flowers tipped over with the blossoms floating on the surface, a look of surprised bewilderment on her pretty face, it just became too funny. He started laughing loudly, unable to control his mirth._

_Aerith looked puzzled, then slightly hurt. Finally she fixed him with an intent, furious glare and tried to get herself cleaned off as much as possible while still maintaining the small shred of dignity she had left. Gathering up what blossoms remained she began to make her way back to the city._

_Cloud stopped her. "I'm sorry Aerith. It was just an ipooh, they're common where I come from, and gentle. You just looked so funny sitting there..." he stopped as her eyes narrowed in anger. Cloud choked back his last few remaining chuckles. "My apologies, milady. I would not have laughed had you been in any real danger."_

_Aerith still looked angry, but her eyes abruptly widened and she looked behind him in surprise. "Oh, look out Cloud, it's come back!" Cloud turned back in surprise, but saw nothing. Aerith, however, took advantage of his confusion to push him hard into the water. He splashed down headfirst, giving only a small yell of surprise before he went under. Sitting up, he sputtered angrily and shook some mud out of his spiky hair. Aerith smiled at him a little too sweetly. "Oops, sorry, my mistake. But I do accept your apology, Cloud."_

_Cloud's eyes widened in surprise. "You- You pushed me!"_

_Aerith smiled sardonically. "Wow you noticed! And people say you're not all that sharp, huh?"_

_Cloud stared at her grumpily for a moment, before standing and looking down at his sodden clothes. Looking up he saw her in the same state. What a pair they would be when they returned to Aquila. The thought caused him to laugh again, so hard he couldn't stop. Aerith looked at him in shock for a moment, then realized what they looked like as well. She too started to laugh, a silvery peel compared to Cloud's great guffaw, but just as uncontrollable. The two collapsed on the bank, nearly breathless due to their mirth._

_"Thank you, Cloud." Aerith choked as she tried to catch her breath. "You saved me, after all. I should have been more grateful."_

_"Sure, saved you from a big, cuddly ipooh." Cloud chuckled, a wry smirk on his handsome face. "Who knows, if I hadn't come it might have snuggled you to death."_

_"Hey, you never know. Dead is dead, after all." She smiled warmly at her friend. "You really are my knight, Sir Cloud."_

_Still smiling, Cloud shook his head, waving her off. "I'm just a squire, not a knight. And that was just an overgrown teddy bear, not a dragon."_

_"I don't care. You still stuck up for me Cloud." She reached back and began to fiddle her long braid. "It's customary for a lady to favor her knight with a token, is it not? Here." Her golden brown hair fell free, almost causing Cloud to gasp at the even greater beauty it gave her delicate features. "My favorite ribbon. I'm sure you'll wear at the next joust, milord?" An amused smile tugged at the corner of her pretty face at her overdone language._

_Cloud rolled his eyes at her. "You know, you've spent way too much time with Zack. You're starting to pick up some of his annoying habits." He pushed the ribbon away in amusement._

_Aerith opened her mouth in mock surprise. "Surely milord would not think of rejecting his lady's favor?" She dropped the ribbon in his lap. "I really must insist you take it. A girl has a reputation to maintain, you know."_

_Cloud picked up the ribbon, still smirking. "Why don't we head back, Aerith? I think you've had enough sun for one day."_

_Aerith giggled at him as he helped her up. As she stood their faces came very close, and both could feel the other's breath on their cheeks. They stood still for a moment, until Cloud moved back uncomfortably. Aerith smiled at him a little sadly, and laid her hand on his chest. "But please keep the ribbon, Cloud. I- I would like you to have it."_

"Sir? Sir Cloud? Are you there?"

His mind brought back to the present, Cloud moved his eyes from the pink ribbon he held in his hand. He returned it to the small interior pocket of his black tabard, just over his heart where he always kept it, and glanced at the hawk, its eyes covered by a small leather hood which relaxed the bird and allowed her to rest. Standing he looked at Yuffie over the gate of the long unused chocobo stall he had disappeared into, a pained look in his eyes.

Yuffie didn't notice his expression. "Oh, there you are! If there's nothing else, I think I'll turn in."

Cloud came out of the stall. "You can take care of my chocobo." He said sternly.

Yuffie looked like she wanted to argue, but thought better of it when she saw the glare on her new companion's face. "Oh, all right" she huffed.

"Gather some wood for the night as well. And sleep with one eye open! Don't bother disturbing me in the night either, I'm a light sleeper and I'm liable to take your head off before I know it's you."

"All right, already!" Yuffie complained with a whine. "Come on girl." She grabbed the black chocobo's bridle. The bird resisted her tug. "Come on, let's go! Be a good girl now!" She looked helplessly at Cloud who wore a look of disgust on his face. "She's a stubborn little lady! What's her name?"

"HIS name is Sleipnir." huffed Cloud.

Yuffie looked underneath the chocobo, her eyes widening in surprise. "HIS name! Pretty name..."

Cloud ruffled his mount's feathers. "Go with her boy, she didn't mean to hurt your feelings." The chocobo moved off with the ninja at his master's words.

"Sleipnir..." Yuffie droned on, leading the chocobo to nearby brook. "I'm sure we'll be good friends as soon as I tell you a little story about a tiny little thief named Zidane who tamed the legendary giant chocobo..."

Cloud moved back into his stall, his hand going to the pocket over his heart which held her ribbon. He stared at the floor of the barn, more memories assaulting him as he waited. He didn't look up until the last red rays of sunlight pierced through the cracks in the wall. Peering at the sun with wearied eyes his expression became sorrowful. "One day..." he whispered, the sun beginning to disappear under the horizon.

-

"Thanks again, Lord Leviathan. Thanks once again!" Yuffie muttered bitterly as she gathered firewood. She was in a foul mood after being ordered around by her new friend Cloud Strife. Just who did he think he was? Making her gather supplies and take care of his big, stupid chocobo! She was a proud Wutaian ninja of an ancient clan. No one ordered her around!

"That's right, Lord Leviathan!" she cried in answer to her own thoughts. "I don't care what that spiky-headed jerk did for me! I'm not staying here another minute." She resolutely threw the gathered firewood to the ground. "So there! Goodbye Mr. Tall, Spooky and Spike-haired and good riddance!"

The young Wutaian kunoichi was stopped in her newly free tracks, however by the sound of creeping, nearby footsteps. She looked around in nervous fear, trying desperately to discern any approaching threat with her ninja sense. Nothing became evident, but the footsteps continued.

"All right Chekov. We had better move back to camp now." Yuffie hoped her voice sounded more confident than she felt as she addressed her imaginary companion. "You and Shake take the right. Staniv and I will take the left. All right guys?" Yuffie answered herself in three different voices, and began to move back to the barn. The footsteps suddenly grew louder. Yuffie took off in a dash. "Attack men! Show no mercy! I'll come back with the others!"

Yuffie arrived at the farm and knelt behind the ramshackle farmhouse surveying the yard. She never saw the wild-eyed farmer lift up his axe as he came from behind her. She did, however, see the huge, black form of what seemed to be a wild dog or wolf throw himself at the farmer, who shrieked in agony as his throat was torn out.

In a panic, Yuffie ran back to the barn and threw herself through the door, shrieking madly for Cloud who seemed to be nowhere in sight. In the stall he had been sleeping in she looked around desperately for her shuriken belt or his sword, but found only Cloud's materia gauntlet. She grabbed and identified a high-power ice materia. Readying herself next to a crack in the wall she prepared for an attack.

A hand gently touched her shoulder causing her let out a small yelp of fear. She calmed a bit when she turned to see Cloud's black cloak, but she nearly hit the roof when a female face looked out under the hood. Yuffie gaped openly at the image. This woman, if that was what she really was, was breathtaking in a strange, ethereal way. Her green eyes grabbed the pale moonlight and glowed with a luminous intensity. Strawberry lips curled into a slight smile at the Wutaian girl's discomfort, their color contrasted strikingly with pale, flawless skin they adorned. Yuffie almost blurted out a 'who are you', but the woman stopped her by bringing a graceful finger to her lips with a 'shhh'.

The woman looked out into the yard, and began moving towards the door. Yuffie tried to stop her. "Don't go out there, miss! There's a wolf, a huge wolf! And a dead man..!"

"I know." The woman cut off the ninja and favored her with a beautiful, reassuring smile. She then made her way out the door.

"Miss, please!" Yuffie cried, but it was too late. The woman was walking across the farmyard, and the black wolf was approaching. Yuffie closed her eyes in terror and awaited the worst. But when no scream came, she looked out again and saw the wolf walking peacefully next to the black-cloaked lady.

The young Wutaian looked extremely confused as she peered at the duo. "Maybe I'm dreaming? My eyes are open, though... But maybe I'm asleep, dreaming I'm awake, wondering if I'm dreaming..?"

"You are dreaming." The melodic voice of the unknown lady rang out from the darkness.

Yuffie gasped in shock and looked to the heavens. "Oh, Lord Leviathan, I have not seen what I have just seen! I am not thinking what I am now thinking! These are mysterious and otherworldly things, and I pray to you not to make me a part of them!" Looking out at the yard again, she saw the lady and the wolf continue to walk in silence with one another.

-

_Commander Baigan entered the beautiful private gardens of the Bishop of Aquila. However, such loveliness was lost on him, as he never had much of an appreciation for flowers. Besides, they were the doing of that insufferable little twit that Captain Zack and the Bishop were so obsessed with. For the life of him the soldier could not see the attraction. She was pretty enough he supposed, in a common sort of way, though her lack of the colorful and fashionable tints and rouges the ladies of his own set used took away from any luster she might have had. Her manners were definitely of the gutter as well. Her demure little smiles and blushing shyness wearied him. A true lady of the world was able to maintain conversation of a more cosmopolitan set. As far as Baigan was concerned that useless, little flower girl should pull weeds, fertilize the ground and be sent home on her inconsequential, boring little way._

_The commander spotted the Bishop, and bowed low. "You sent for me, Your Grace?"_

_The holy man ignored his vassal for a moment as he continued to peer at a beautiful iris. Finally he turned and faced the man. "Baigan... you serve as Zack's second, do you not?"_

_Baigan bowed again. "I have the honor, Your Grace."_

_The Bishop smirked in amusement. "Yes, of course. You have the... 'honor.'" He turned back to examining his flowers as he talked. "And of course you take over certain administrative duties while my Captain of the Guard is on assignment... as I have been forced to send him as of late."_

_Baigan raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the tone of this conversation. Rarely had he been alone in the presence of the Bishop without the Captain, and now their lord was asking such enigmatic questions. However, he kept his curiosity to himself. "You are correct, Your Grace. I have been stepping in for the Captain in regards to certain duties."_

_"Well, I have another assignment for you." The Bishop approached the commander, a fierce glint in his eye. "You know of my ward, Aerith, who tends this garden for me?"_

_Baigan nodded. 'That little trollop again?' he thought to himself, but said nothing._

_The Bishop's eyes sought the sky as he continued. "She is the daughter of a minor scholar who was killed while traveling. Her mother, may she rest with the Cetran God as well, I had the honor of meeting once. She was an exquisite woman... so beautiful... those eyes, that luminous smile... and now that beauty has come to life again in the daughter..." He stopped suddenly as he remembered where he was. "After their deaths she came here to Aquila, where I quickly made her acquaintance once I discovered her tragedy. What else could I do but see to her welfare? I gave here these gardens to attend, as she confided in me she had inherited her mother's love of flowers. And I had your superior, the dashing Captain Zack attend to her when I was unable to. They became... close." The Bishop frowned at this. "Such a shame his new duties take him away from Aquila so often now."_

_'Such a shame, indeed.' Baigan thought ironically, but he said nothing and merely waited for the Bishop to continue his story._

_"I had hoped to have you supervise her in your Captain's absence." He either did not notice or pretended not to notice Baigan's disgusted grimace at that thought. "But Zack, ever industrious, had a friend of his take over the duties instead. You are familiar with him, I believe. Simon's squire, that young man with whom you had an... incident with at the last tourney."_

_"Strife..." The Bishop smiled at Baigan's whispered growl._

_"Indeed. Cloud Strife." The Bishop began to walk slowly through the garden, as Baigan followed diligently. "Far be it from me to question my own Captain of the Guard, but one wonders whether a more suitable guardian may have been found than an ignoble country squire. Zack seems to trust him, but I worry about the young man's behavior. I mean, standing up to a proud knight such as yourself at a public gathering... that must have been quite humiliating for you, Baigan." He smiled smugly at his vassal._

_The commander's face darkened. He had not forgotten that day and hatred surged in his heart for Cloud Strife._

_"So you can see my dilemma. I cannot second guess my Captain, but I also cannot trust so precious a dove to a bumpkin. And that's where you come in." He turned to face Baigan, his hawk-like eyes narrowing intently. "You must keep an eye on them. Where they go, you follow. And you will tell me everything that transpires between them."_

_"I would not want to disobey you, Your Grace, but I do have duties as commander..."_

_"Let your men cover for you." The Bishop interrupted imperiously. "This command must take priority. I cannot let my... I cannot let Aerith be corrupted in any way by that oaf." He stopped and cleared his throat as he realized the harshness of his tone. "I have made a special promise to our Cetran God to take care of her as if she were my own. That oath must not be broken. Do you understand, Baigan?"_

_The soldier bowed. "Of course, Your Grace. I will not let them out of my sight, I promise you."_

_The Bishop smiled again, though there was no humor in it. "Very good. I appreciate loyalty above all else in my subordinates, Baigan. I would reward you with higher office, but of course the Captaincy is filled... for now." Baigan's eyes lit up at the last. "Now go. He takes her to the riverbanks to find more of those blossoms she cherishes so. Let me know what you observe." The Bishop lifted his ring, which Baigan kissed before hurrying off._

"All that trouble... for a simple flower peasant." Baigan muttered, his thoughts coming back into the present as he spotted one of his men up ahead holding a fresh mount. The Captain was hurrying back to Aquila to inform the Bishop of the surprising turn of events the search for Yuffie the Mouse had taken. He also planned to gather more knights for an even greater manhunt. But this time it would be no simple, little thief-girl they would be searching for.

Baigan deftly dismounted and jumped on the rested white chocobo that had been prepared for him. "Wait for me Strife!" he cried as he galloped off towards the Bishop's city. "I will return for you... with an army at my back! You will then truly see how much greater I am than you! You will beg forgiveness for ever daring to stand up to me as I take you miserable head from your commoner shoulders!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The path they took appeared dull and dreary to Yuffie, but she followed the enigmatic swordsmen without complaint. There had been little talk between herself and Cloud since he had appeared suddenly at the breaking dawn. When told about young ninja's adventure with the wolf and the woman the previous night he had merely given her a mysterious little half-smile and shrugged. Before she knew it they were on the trail again, leaving the farmer's wife greedily counting the gil Cloud had given her. The corpse of her husband lying nearby seemed to stir no interest within her whatsoever.

Cloud stopped the trip early that day, looking darkly up at a sky overcast with his namesakes. The hawk perched on his left gauntlet squawked her disappointment at the gray horizon as well. Declaring it poor weather for traveling, he ordered Yuffie to once again tend to his mount.

"Come on Sleepy!" Yuffie cried, as Cloud frowned at the little pet-name she had given his chocobo. "Just hold still while I tie you! I'm lucky to be alive, you know!" She glared at Cloud who had yet to show the slightest concern in regards to her trauma. "I thought that wolf would've kill me!" Having finished tying up Sleipnir for the night, she sunk down by the chocobo's clawed feet. "But it tore the farmer's throat out and left me alone... And that woman... with that pale skin and deep, green eyes... there was something odd about her, I'm sure of it! But her voice... she sounded like an angel!"

Cloud perked up for the first time. "She spoke?" he whispered with a strange intensity. "What did she say?"

"Nothing much." huffed Yuffie, still miffed with him for not showing any interest in her. "I asked her if I was dreaming... and she said I was!" the young kunoichi scratched her short-coifed head, still confused over the events. Cloud chuckled slightly. "I'm not crazy you know!' She yelled at him, annoyed. "A real friend would believe me..."

"I believe you." Cloud assured her earnestly. "I believe in dreams."

"Ha, ha..." Yuffie replied mirthlessly as she lay back against Sleipnir to sulk. The chocobo kwehed softly in minor annoyance.

"This lady..." Cloud brought up his unusual black hawk to his eyes as he continued. "Did she give her name?"

Yuffie thought a moment. "Not that I remember... why?"

"Well, perhaps she'll journey into my dreams..." Cloud replied with one of his barely perceptible half-smiles as he continued to stare at his hawk. "Wouldn't it be nice if I could call her by name as if we met before?" He looked at Yuffie, a strange longing in his bright, blue eyes. "I've waited a long time for such a lady." His pensive mood passing as quickly as it came, he then leaned back against a nearby tree and yawned. "Now get some sleep." he advised in a tired voice. "The birds will alert us if anything comes."

Yuffie rubbed Sleipnir's leg worriedly, ignoring his little wark of irritation. "I've got to be out of my mind Lord Leviathan. Out of my mind..."

-

The dream came once again to Cloud... the dream of his happiest day...

_"What are we doing here, Aerith?" the young squire moaned as they pranced over the foothills of the nearby Mythril Mountains. They had journeyed far from Aquila, and though Cloud had enjoyed the time with Aerith, he grew worried that some of the less friendlier wildlife may be out._

_"I told you, there's someone we have to meet!" The flower girl favored him with a mock frown, her sweet nature and fondness for her friend making any real annoyance impossible. "Now stop complaining and help me up over this ridge!"_

_"As milady commands..." Cloud grinned wryly. The constant trips out together had made them more familiar, though it did not lessen his feeling for her. He joked with her not so much to make himself laugh, but to repay her some of the joy she had brought him._

_"That's better!" Aerith replied with a delighted giggle, purposefully ignoring his sarcasm. Suddenly she stopped him. "There he is..!" She whispered in delight, staring down from the rocky ridge at a small valley below._

_Cloud looked down and saw a wild chocobo, a black-feathered one, incredibly rare. Black chocobos were the fastest and strongest of the noble breed, with only the legendary lost golds beating them out. And even then it was said blacks bested golds in bravery and loyalty._

_Still, the squire knew this was no ipooh. Wild chocobos could be quite aggressive. "We had better steer away from him, Aerith..."_

_The beautiful flower girl turned to favor him with one of her dazzling smiles. "Why would we do that? He's the one we came to see! Now wait here a minute oh knightly one, I'm going to go and introduce myself!" She turned to walk towards the beast._

_Cloud grabbed her arm. "Are you crazy..!" he hissed, his face showing his fear for her. "That's a wild animal! It's not like the ones in the Bishop's pens! Wild chocobos have been known to attack people when provoked!"_

_Aerith placed her hand on his and smiled reassuringly to him. "Don't worry Cloud. I know what I'm doing."_

_"Aerith, I can't just let you..."_

_"You know I trust you, right Cloud?" she asked him sweetly. Grimacing, he was forced to nod his agreement, though for the life of him he did not know why she trusted him so implicitly. Surely there were others much more capable then he. But Aerith merely grinned happily at his nod. "Than I'm asking you to trust me. Just wait here." She turned and walked off slowly towards the ebony bird leaving Cloud with a pained look of worry on his handsome face._

_Aerith reached the chocobo who reared up and warked in surprise. Cloud hissed and reached for his sword. But before he could draw it, the animal settled and stared at Aerith with a curious look in his black eyes. She reached out a gentle hand with a smile. The chocobo reached out its neck tentatively, then drew back a little. It reached out again and nuzzled her hand cautiously. "That's it..." whispered the flower girl, as she petted the chocobo. The wild bird kwehed softly. She looked at Cloud who was staring at the scene in wonder. "You can come over now." she called softly._

_Cloud approached as hesitantly as the chocobo had. While wary of the bird, he could not help noticing its fine lines and unusual size. It's black feathers glossed like pure night, and it's dark-pupiled golden eyes regarded him with a proud, confident gaze. Truly this was a prince among chocobos! He turned to regard his female friend with awe. "Aerith... how did you do this?"_

_"Do what?" she laughed softly, but merrily._

_"Tame this wondrous beast!"_

_Aerith laughed again as she shook her head. "I didn't tame anything! He's been waiting for us here! Or rather, he's been waiting for you here. I just wanted to say hello before you boys became friends!"_

_"Waiting... what do you mean?"_

_"You said you needed a chocobo to become a knight, correct?" Cloud nodded dumbly. "Well, our new friend here will be your steed! He's all excited about it, aren't you?" She patted the black's great neck, bringing a contented kweh from his throat._

_"You brought me to him?" Cloud asked, still awestruck. "You did this... for me?"_

_"Of course." she smiled shyly. "I would do anything for you, Cloud."_

_Cloud blushed furiously from her words. He scratched the back of his head, a tell-tale sign of his nervousness. Aerith stifled a tender laugh at his mannerisms. "But, how can you tell what he wants... what he's thinking?"_

_The young lady looked at the ground, her smile fading a bit. "I've always been... close to nature. It's a gift from my mother. She was the same way." She looked back up at her dear friend. "Do you like him Cloud?"_

_Cloud nodded, overcome with gratitude at what the flower girl had done for him. "Tis a princely gift, Aerith. I- I don't know what to say."_

_"Thank you's always good." She lifted her eyebrow archly at him, her emerald eyes twinkling with amusement._

_Cloud bowed his head with feeling. "Thank you milady." He received no verbal response, but instead felt her hands on his face brining up his eyes to meet her own. She stared at him for a moment, then smiled gently, as if to encourage him. Cloud brought his own gloved hand up to her cheek and stroked it softly. She closed her eyes and massaged his hand back, sighing in contentment. Cloud could no longer hold back. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. Aerith returned the kiss for a moment before pulling back and smiling joyfully at him, her brilliant eyes sparkling like the twilight. For the first time since she had met him, Cloud returned the smile in full. With a delighted laugh, she threw her arms around the young squires neck and kissed him passionately, his lips becoming lost in her own._

_Aerith pulled back again, a little regretfully. "Come on." she urged, unshed tears of joy in her eyes. "Let's see how fast he is!" She gestured him to mount his new chocobo._

_Cloud nodded, his own sapphire orbs twinkling with feeling at what they had just shared. Though disappointed the kiss was over, he knew in his heart there would be others. And he was excited to see just what this chocobo could do. He jumped up on the bird's back deftly, and pulled Aerith up behind him._

_"What will you name him?" she asked, encircling her arms around his waist and placing her chin on his broad shoulder._

_Cloud considered a moment. "How about Sleipnir?" he asked. He looked back and saw her confused look and grinned at her. "In Nibelheim, the village I'm from, there is a legend of a storm king who lives deep in the mountains. He wields a sword of thunder and a spear of lightning and rides a four-winged black chocobo, the fastest in the world. That chocobo was called 'Sleipnir'. The greatest chocobo who ever lived. This one reminds me of that legend."_

_Aerith nodded. "Naturally." she replied proudly. "You didn't think I'd give my boyfriend just any old bird, did you?"_

_Cloud smiled back at her, more due to the single word 'boyfriend' than anything else. He kissed her sweetly on the cheek causing her to giggle. "All right," he put his heels deftly to Sleipnir's sides to guide him. "Let's see what a legend can do!" Like a bolt, Sleipnir was off, carrying his excited, laughing companions across the hills._

_In the distance a lone rider sat on his own chocobo, a great white. Cruel eyes looked down on the two lovebirds, as a pleased yet twisted smile formed on the proud face of Commander Baigan. Cloud's dreams were not the only ones coming true. Now the arrogant soldier had just what he needed to bring the wrath of the ruler of Aquila on the two he hated and despised most._

-

His Grace, the Bishop of Aquila felt pensive as he watched the graceful dancer perform in his beautiful garden. Though no other man could find fault with the lithe, ethereal vision who twirled and glided solely for his benefit, the Bishop could not help but detect minute traces of imperfection upon her. He sighed as she performed a particularly difficult step with amazing skill. He had seen unearthly beauty. He had known her. How could he hope to be satisfied with mere mortal images? And what's more as one of the most powerful men in the world, why should he? His gray eyes flared for a moment as he remembered the heavenly creature who had tried to thwart his advances. Despite the great desire he felt, still his anger could not be assuaged. She would come to her senses! He would force her to, if need be!

The Bishop was interrupted in his thoughts by the sudden cessation of his dancer's performance. How dared she? No one stopped working in Aquila unless ordered by him! Looking at her in fury, he noticed her glancing at the aperture leading back to the castle where a soggy, dirty Captain of the Aquiline Guard stood.

The Bishop turned back to glaring at his dancer, whose face paled as she realized there would be punishment later. "Have you found the thief, Yuffie the Mouse?"

Baigan looked down at the ground in shame. "She is not in my custody at this time, Your Grace."

The Bishop turned his furious glare on his vassal. "Then why do you invade my garden unwashed, unshaved? Do you think you will find her here?"

Baigan sighed briefly before meeting his lord's gaze. "Strife has returned."

If the gaze of the Bishop of Aquila had been fierce before those words were spoken, it now turned absolutely deadly. His gray hawkish eyes took on such a dreadful intensity that it seemed to the Captain they would burn straight through him. Despite the hatred evident on every angle of his face, though, the Bishop's voice was deceptively calm. "Walk with me." he said simply. Baigan made to follow.

"Where?" The holy man inquired after a silence of some moments.

"Near Gabrosh. He seems to be in league with the thief."

"Is she with him?"

"Your Grace?" replied Baigan, pretending as if he did not understand the question.

The Bishop stopped and glared at him, his look so hateful Baigan thought it possible for the first time that looks could indeed kill. "Don't play with me, Baigan. Was the hawk with him?"

Baigan nodded grimly. "Yes, Your Grace."

"Why does she stay with him? Why does she not return to me?" Baigan knew the questions were not asked of him. He could see the Bishop lost in his own thoughts for a moment, ending with a violent shudder that seemed to cause pain to the whole frame of the tall, emaciated holy man. He turned back to Baigan. "The hawk is not to be touched, do you understand? Do what you want with the traitor Strife, but the day she is harmed a new Captain of the Aquiline Guard will preside over your execution." Baigan paled under the withering stare of his lord as he slowly nodded his understanding.

The Bishop continued to walk through the rows of gorgeous foliage that she had left behind. "We live in difficult times, Baigan." He preached, spreading his arms as his pure white robes fluttered in the breeze. 'This long drought has emptied my coffers at just such a time I need gold the most. I attempt to increase the taxes and the people tell me there is nothing left to tax... Imagine!" He cried looking to the heavens. "That those peasant dolts would refuse me a pecuniary request! As if they did not all owe their lives to me!" He stared intently at his Captain. "Let it be known to you and all others that to refuse me is to refuse the Cetran God Himself!"

Baigan bowed deeply, used to the Bishop's arrogant outbursts. "Of course, Your Grace."

The Bishop did not acknowledge his acquiescence as his flinty eyes turned to the sky. "But last night... one of the archangels came to me with this message. A demon walks this land. He must be destroyed so that our suffering may end. He spreads the word of the Calamity herself, and his name... is Cloud Strife." He turned his baleful eyes back on the Captain. "Find them. And do not fail me again!" With a wave of dismissal the Bishop walked along to a flower-covered verandah. As Baigan strolled off the holy man noticed a wolf's head violet.

He turned to one of his priests as he clapped his hands authoritatively. "Summon Gustav!" he cried. The priest bowed with a "Yes, Your Grace" and stumbled off. The Bishop continued to stroke the wolfish flower, his thoughts turning even more hateful as he thought of his worst day.

_The wolf's head violet lay within his thin, pallid fingers. He stared at the flower with a hateful intensity. This simply could not be! "You are sure you saw them?" he asked, his calm tone belieing the turbulent storm of anger which boiled within him._

_Commander Baigan nodded, his eyes almost joyful at exposing the two. "It's just as the old drunk told you it would be, Your Grace. She gave him the gift and he... expressed his gratitude to her in a most... intimate way." Baigan's suggestive tone left no doubt to what he implied._

_The violet was suddenly crushed in a shaking, bony fist. The holy man turned to his vassal. "Bring her to me." he commanded, his voice shaking slightly with rage. "If she is with him... kill him."_

_Though his lips remained steady, the commander's eyes lit up with a passionate, crazed triumph. "As you wish, Your Grace." he bowed, moving off to fulfill the command he had so desired to hear._

_An underpriest came out as the commander left, his eyes troubled at the impassioned anger the Bishop exhibited. "F-Forgive me, milord but M-Minister Hojo has arrived from Midgar, Your Grace..."_

_"Send him away..!" hissed the ruler of Aquila. "I will see no one!" The underpriest bowed hurriedly nearly tripping over himself in his desire to flee. "Wait!" cried the Bishop, bringing the man to a halt. "Hojo, you say?"_

_The underpriest bowed deeply, his face pale with fear. "Y-Yes Your Grace..!"_

_The Bishop considered for a moment. He had heard the rumors about the nefarious Minister, and the strange forces which were said to surround him. Could he... possibly aid him in some way? "Bring him to me." He turned to glare at the still-shaking subordinate. "Move you simpering dolt!" The underpriest hurried off as if the hordes of Jenova were behind him._

Back in the present the Bishop looked at the hated blossom before his eyes once again before crushing it in his viselike grip. "If she will not yield... if I cannot have her... then no man shall..."

-

The next morning Yuffie saw no sign of her companion, but felt somewhat better all the same. For the first time in a while she had passed a restful night's sleep, though it was unfortunately against the leg of a chocobo and not in a nice, soft bed. Still, there had been no attack during the night, and she began to plan her trip back to Wutai. Perhaps Cloud could accompany her? He wasn't much for conversation, but she would no doubt be safe with the powerful warrior along. And besides, he certainly wasn't any more well-liked in Aquila than she was!

Hoping to charm him, she had started in on the camp chores without even being asked, for once. The firesite had been buried, Sleipnir watered and fed, and she had even gathered some fresh firewood to carry along. Not finding an ax to cut the wood she did what she always did; improvise! The heavy sword that hung at Sleepy's side was not easy to lift, but it split the dead branches with almost no effort on her part. She smiled evilly as she raised the blade again, pretending it was that swine Baigan's head she was bringing it down on rather than a harmless stick.

A black gloved hand grabbed the weapon before she could make her next stroke, ripping it from her grasp and causing her to gasp in surprise. Turning she saw Cloud Strife holding his sword protectively, his piercing blue eyes boring into her. "Oh, hey Spike..!" she grinned at the nickname she had given him the night before.

No mirth showed on Cloud's intense face. "This sword belonged to one of the noblest houses in Aquila, worn at the side of seven generations, the last being my best friend and Captain. It has never known defeat... until now." He brought the jeweled hilt before her nervous face. "This jewel..." he began, pointing to one of the cross-hilts, "Represents the noble name of Navarre, first among the knights of Aquila. This one opposite represents their alliance with the Patriarch in Midgar. This..." he pointed to a large jewel on the variance, "was my friend's... from when he fought in a crusade against the southern Gi tribes. And this..." Cloud now pointed to an empty space where a jewel should lie.

"Hey, I didn't steal that one!" squawked Yuffie in protest.

"I know." replied the warrior frowning. "This one is mine to fill, by virtue of my friend's... last request. Each holder of the sword is called upon to follow their own quest."

"So, what do you have to do?" chirped the ninja curiously.

Cloud walked off a ways, still holding his sword in front of him as he peered down at the empty slot. "I must kill a man." he muttered intently.

"Okay..." smirked Yuffie as she approached him. "So does this walking corpse have a name?"

Cloud turned to look at her, his expression unreadable. "His Grace, the Bishop of Aquila."

All desire to travel with this man left the young Wutaian at the utterance of those words. The only thing she never wanted to see again more then the city of Aquila was the ruler of Aquila. She'd even rather face her father than that demon! "Oh, the Bishop..." she whispered, her eyes wide. "Well.. well... I guess you've got a lot to do then. And I've caused you enough trouble, heh, heh..." She gave Cloud a small wave. "Hope to see you again some day." Yuffie started to run off, but Cloud's clear voice called her back.

"I need you to guide me into the Mythril Manor."

Yuffie turned and shook her head emphatically. "Not for all the materia in the world! I'm never going back to Aquila!"

Cloud gave her a look of appraisal. "You're the only one who's ever escaped from those dungeons."

"It was just blind luck Spike!" she cried, shaking her dark-haired head. "I fell down a hole and followed my nose!"

Cloud gave a weary sigh at her antics. "I have waited almost two years, Yuffie. Two long years hoping for any sign at all from the Cetran God. And when I heard the warning bells of Aquila I knew the moment had come at last. You will be my guiding angel."

"Me? You want me to lead you to the Bishop?" Cloud nodded affirmatively. "You know in Wutai our God is Lord Leviathan. I talk to him all the time! And, well, no offense, but he never mentioned you!"

Cloud smirked at her. "Perhaps you should ask him again."

Yuffie looked at him uncomfortably. "There are strange forces at work in your life, Spike. Magic forces. I don't understand them and they scare me." She gave him a level gaze. "I know you saved my life. I'm not as stupid as most people think. But the truth is I'm a ninja. We don't go in for all that honor and nobility junk like you knights. There's no way I can ever pay you back. So kill me if you want. Because anything's better than going back to Aquila." Having finished her speech she made to walk off, but was stopped as the great sword landed with a metallic thunk in a small tree just inches away from her. Jumping in fright she saw the dreadful blade vibrating right next to her nose.

Turning she saw Cloud staring at her with an intense, enigmatic look. The challenge was on. Yuffie stopped the vibrating of the sword as she tried to slow the furious beating of her frightened heart. She turned back to Cloud and gave him a meek, little grin. "I'll just get some more wood..." she gulped.

-

"You understand what I require of you?" The Bishop looked down his hawkish nose at the ruddy, unshaven one-eyed man abased before him.

"Aye." the word was not spoken so much as grunted from a wide, thick-lipped mouth. "Should be no prob'em. Since this 'ere drought dere be more wolves than men. Me traps are always full."

"It is not just any wolf." The Bishop paced in front of the hunter, trying not to inhale too much of the filthy man's loathsome scent. "The wolf you must kill is very large and black as night. It's eyes are blue... that is it's most distinguishing feature."

"A blue-eyed wulf?" cried the hunter Gustav in disbelief, his single eye narrowing. "T'aint no sich t'ing!"

"There is one such wolf and only one. Show no mercy."

"Sich a wulf be wirth a fortune!" Gustav rubbed his scraggly chin. "T'would be a shame t' kill it."

"Don't fret about money. Bring me the corpse and you can name your price. On one condition." He turned to the hunter, his eyes seeming to pierce into the man's soul. "There is a woman with the beast. A beautiful woman." The Bishop shuddered for a moment as if in pain. "With ivory skin and eyes like a dove. You must bring her to me untouched and unharmed as well."

Gustav looked out his good eye in disbelief at the Bishop. A woman who traveled with a blue-eyed wolf? For the first time in his life he was at a loss for words.

"Find this girl, and you will find the wolf. The blue-eyed wolf who... loves her." The Bishop turned to leave. "One last thing... her name is... Aerith." The holy man strolled off from the small entrance hall.

"Aerith..." muttered the hunter, smiling lasciviously. "Now dere's a name which brings back mem'ries..." And she traveled with wolves... and loved them... he would enjoy meeting her again! Laughing harshly he strode from the Manor ready to begin his hunt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh, almost had him!"

The beautiful young woman once again just missed snagging the plump rabbit she saw traipsing about near her camp in the full moonlight. Though she never cared much for game, she was hungry. The berries and nuts Cloud had left for her that evening had not fully assuaged her hunger, and she was dying for a bit of meat for a change. She plopped down on the forest ground in disappointment.

"Oh, well. Tried my best." She pulled her love's long dark cloak around her shoulders, relishing both the warmth and the faint scent of it's owner, as she saw a firepit dug with a stack of firewood next to a sleeping pallet made of dry leaves and fresh grass. She smiled. "He always takes care of me!" She laughed, though the gesture was more an attempt to stop the tears she felt gathering on her lids. She hated crying, having done so much of that the last couple years. The young lady pulled the cloak tighter around herself, drawing comfort from it.

"Miss!" The sound caused Aerith to jump slightly. She peered off into the darkness, trying to decipher who or what the noise had come from. "Miss, over here!" Aerith looked at the far side of the camp and saw the Wutaian girl from the other night tied tightly to the base of a tree.

Aerith stood up and strolled over. "I remember you!" She declared, smiling. Though she didn't really know this girl at all, it was nice to wake up to any familiar face these days. Besides, she had seemed harmless the other night. The way the wolf protected her, it seemed Cloud must know her. She felt a slight uncharacteristic surge of jealousy, but quickly dismissed it. Even after all the tragedy, Cloud would never desert her for another. "What are you doing here? Why are you tied up?"

The girl's face scrunched up for a moment as if in deep thought. Aerith stifled a smile as she realized a lie was coming on. "Well... the Bishop's men attacked me! I managed to drive most of them off, but one blindsided me and tied me up! I'm glad you're here now, so you can free me!" She smiled ever-so-sweetly at Aerith, looking at the ropes meaningfully.

"Oh, the Bishop's men!" Aerith smirked, playing along. "So why didn't they kill you?"

"Kill me! Heh!" The Wutain chuckled nervously. "I am a great ninja of Wutai, a princess among my people! My powers and skills are beyond understanding!"

"Oh, I see." Aerith replied solemnly. "Strange, though, to find a princess wandering around the trees all by herself. Where are your guards and servants?"

"Ah, well, I, uh, that is I mean they ran off when they saw the knights! They just deserted me, a poor, helpless girl! But don't worry, I intend to have them all flogged as punishment once I return to them. So difficult to find good help, don't you think?"

"Yes it would seem so." The corner of the flower-girl's mouth twitched in amusement.

"Oh, please just free me!" wailed Yuffie, giving up on her ill-conceived subterfuge. "These ropes are too tight, and I swear I'm no threat to you! Please!"

Aerith merely raised an eyebrow at her.

Yuffie sighed. "Please?" she asked as sweetly as possible.

Aerith sighed deeply and shook her head. "Well, you do seem harmless. Just don't try anything!" She grabbed the hunting-knife Cloud had given her and cut the lead rope. Suddenly the howl of a wolf rang out, surprising Aerith. She peered about nervously. "Listen, you had better stay close to me..." She looked back but the young thief had already disappeared into the night.

"Thanks so much milady!" rang out a happy, mischievous voice. "Tell Spike he ties a wicked knot!"

"Oooh." Aerith breathed nervously, looking at the trees guiltily. "He's gonna kill me..."

-

Yuffie felt a bit guilty having left the sweet lady who freed her, but she had no desire to stick around and help Spike with his mad plan. Now that she was free of Aquila and that accursed Bishop she had no intention of ever going there again. She hopped merrily through the lush trees, the moonlight guiding her way. She relished her regained freedom, the joy of which lightened both her steps and her heart. Just before daybreak she had managed to make her way back to the plains. Gazing out at brown-tinged grasses, suffering from the horrible drought, she judged the westerly direction and set off. Within a few days perhaps she could make it to the Mythril Mountains and then Junon beyond the peaks...

As she passed over a whitestone outcropping she stopped suddenly in her tracks. There was a campsite down below with a few red-clad soldiers mulling about. The Bishop's men. With a hiss, she back up preparing to flee, but hit an obstruction. There was a flash of red at the corner of her eye. Nervously she felt behind her, her hand feeling cloth and metallic armor. A gauntleted hand grabbed her shoulder causing the young kunoichi to cry out in pain.

-

Not far away, dawn broke out the horizon of a small clearing in the trees. A young, black-clad warrior sat on his chocobo, feeling both intense joy and sadness at the sight. He had lived to see another day... but would he ever live long enough to see another day... with her?

The cry of a hawk broke him out of his reverie. He raised his gloved hand and allowed it to land, his eyes looking at the dark-feathered bird with a gaze full of both relief and regret.

"Good morning." he gave a slight half-smile to his avian friend. "Well, let's go find Yuffie."

-

"Well, well." laughed Perrault harshly, as he strode up to his Wutaian captive. "For a ninja you're not all that hard to catch. We'll have to wait to celebrate your return properly until we got back in Aquila, but I'm sure we can have some fun until then. This time the drinks are on me." His grin faded as he grabbed the young thief's tunic by the neck. "Where is Strife?"

"Strife? Strife who?" The knight's other hand shot up to grab her neck, squeezing it hard, causing the girl to cough in discomfort. "Oh, you mean _Cloud_ Strife?" she choked out as he relaxed his hand a bit. "Big sword, black chocobo? I saw him riding north... towards Aquila."

"Ha!" laughed one of Perrault's men in scorn, his cold, gray eyes mocking the young thief. "Then we should ride south, sir."

Yuffie gave him an angry look. "Hey, are you calling me a liar! Haven't you ever heard of honor among thieves? I was just answering your question!"

"A question you knew we would ask..." muttered Perrault. "And you knew whatever answer you gave we would disbelieve." He smiled evilly at the young ninja, having scored a point. "Let's follow our honorable thief's advice and head north. To the chocobos!"

Yuffie looked to the heavens in disbelief! "Hey! I told the truth Lord Leviathan! You're supposed to reward me for that!" She stumbled forward as one of the guards pushed her on. "How can I learn any moral lessons, if you keep confusing me like this! Huh!"

-

Cloud drove Sleipnir into the plains, his dark silhouette clashing against the dim light of late day. The hawk perched on his arm, but this time it's presence was not giving him a peaceful feeling. Yuffie's less than well-concealed tracks had led near here, but then abruptly stopped near the remains of what looked like a camp. He was becoming worried about his young Wutaian friend. He knew from past history how dangerous the Aquiline Guard could be when out in force.

Cloud battle sense suddenly perked up. He felt eyes nearby, as if awaiting his approach. A small muffled cry alerted him instantly to danger. He threw the hawk into the air where it took wing just as a cadre of knights poured out from behind a small copse. Two knights fired materia-created fireballs at him, which Sleipnir deftly dodged. Two more came out drawing their swords with a tied-up and gagged Yuffie on the saddle of one. Seeing Cloud, she pushed herself back out of the saddle and landed hard on the turf, deftly beginning to free herself from the bindings. Cloud readied his own materia, and fired a bolt of lightning at one of the spell-casting knights and launched a small quake attack at one of the swordsmen, dismounting him. In fear, the swordsmen backed off as the spellcaster fell stunned to the ground.

The other spellcaster was ready as he aimed an ice-spell at Cloud. Sleipnir thrashed about in an effort to dodge, nearly unhorsing him, but Cloud knew the range was too close to avoid this time. Suddenly, however, a rock thrown by Yuffie, who had managed to untie her bonds, caused to man to misfire the spell, sending a jag of ice into the air. As it went up it pierced the wing of the circling hawk who screeched in pain.

Perrault turned to charge, but Yuffie threw another stone at his chocobo causing the bird to rear up and wark in pain. As Perrault tried to get his mount back under control he glared at the kunoichi who stuck her tongue out at him. The spell knight hurled another icejag at Cloud, this time hitting him in the shoulder, the left one, same as the hawk. Cloud bent back in pain at the force of the blow and looked up. Seeing the hawk circling lamely, it's injury seriously impairing it's flying, his expression became desperate. "No!" he shouted fearfully. He watched as the hawk landed hard to the ground where it remained still.

Cloud grabbed the icicle lodged in his shoulder and pulled himself up. The spell knight drew his short sword and charged, whirling it with expertise through the air. With a grunt of pain, Cloud yanked out the ice, and stabbed his attacker in the stomach with it. The knight dropped his sword and rode off, holding his wound in pain.

Perrault by this time had calmed his chocobo and prepared to charge his enemy. Cloud glared at him and drew the Sword of Navarre. Hefting it in the air, his drew back Sleipnir's reins causing his mount to fly up several feet in the air. Perrault halted his own chocobo, a look of fear on his bearded face. As Cloud charged at full force, he threw down his sword and galloped off at full retreat. Cloud reined in, having won the field.

"And stay gone!" Yuffie yelled triumphantly at the fleeing knight.

Cloud, however, swiftly rode over to where the hawk lay painfully in the grass. Dismounting, he drove his blade into the ground and rode over to the fallen bird. With a sigh of relief he discovered it still alive, but badly injured.

"You're all right..." he whispered intensely. "You're going to be all right..." He looked at where Yuffie was staring at him with a puzzled expression. "Get me some cloth from my saddlebag!" he ordered her.

Yuffie brought back an old ripped tunic. Cloud carefully wrapped the hawk in the material, soothing it gently all the while. He then stood and turned to Yuffie. "Take her. Find help!"

"Me!" cried Yuffie, shaking her head.

"You're the only one I have." Cloud answered grimly.

"But, she's done for! I'll never make it in time-"

"Don't you say that!" yelled Cloud, his panicked tone startling the thief. Cloud made a visible effort to calm himself. "It'll be dark soon, but you'll make it if you hurry. Head west along that nearby trail. You'll find an old ruined fortress. There's a hermit living there named Imperius. Give him the hawk. He'll know what to do."

"But I have to get back to Wutai..!"

"Get on my chocobo." the warrior growled.

Yuffie swallowed in fear. She hated riding chocobos. "Sleepy doesn't like me!" she protested.

Cloud drew his face closer to hers, his brilliant blue eyes blazing like azure fire. "You will do as I tell you. Get on my chocobo. Now!"

Yuffie saw further protest was useless. Slowly and awkwardly she got up on the beast. Cloud lifted the injured hawk into her hands cautiously, and then peered up at the ninja. "Remember this. If you fail, or run off, I will follow you until the end of my days." He glared at Yuffie with such intensity she nearly gasped. "And I promise, I will find you. Now go." he gently slapped Sleipnir's hindquarters sending the chocobo darting forward with Yuffie holding on for dear life. Cloud watched them gallop over the horizon as he came to stand by his friend's sword. He peered down at it in sorrow.

_"Use this sword of my family, Cloud. It belongs to you now. Take it and protect... Aerith..."_

Cloud dropped on his knees next to the sword and looked up at the heavens. "I have no right to ask..." he whispered in prayer, his worry evident in his tone. "But please keep her safe. She has never done wrong and deserves a better protector than I. Please, take my life, do what you will with me, but just let her live." He bent his head in sorrow as the sun began to fall deeper into the horizon.

The ride along the trail to the ruined fortress Cloud had named as her destination felt like days, though it really only took a couple of hours. But fear of Cloud's wrath as well as a dislike of riding made it an insufferable voyage. At last, just as her motion sickness seemed about to consume her, Yuffie spotted the dilapidated edifice where the enigmatic Imperius resided.

"Hello!" she called, leading Sleipnir up to the great wooden gate of the ruin. "I say hello! Is there anyone here? Imperius! Show yourself!"

"Hello, hello!" growled a deep, sonorous voice. A rotund, shabby old monk appeared at the buttress above the gate. His wild, unkempt gray hair framed a round-nosed, bulbous face, red from too much wine, Yuffie concluded. Indeed he took a hit from a wineskin as he peered down at the young Wutaian. "What do you want!"

"I've brought a wounded bird!"

"Oh, indeed! Well done girl, a fine huntress! Come up, we'll dine together!"

"You can't eat this bird!" Yuffie cried in horror. She was beginning to have a sinking suspicion about who this bird actually was, and knew no corner of the world was far enough to escape Cloud's wrath if it ended up in a cookpot!

"Well, why not!" yelled Imperius grumpily. "Oh, wait is it fasting week already! Damned holy days, keeping a man from his dinner!" He finished his blasphemy with another pull of his wineskin.

"This is a special hawk!" Yuffie cried angrily becoming impatient with the scraggly hermit. "It belongs to a man name Cloud Strife!"

All trace of drunken idiocy disappeared from the priest's face as he paled like a ghost. "By the Cetran God, no! Bring her in, girl, bring her to me!" He used a nearby lever to lift the gate. "Hurry now, lass, hurry!"

Yuffie climbed the stone steps where the priest awaited. He looked at the bird with concern immediately. "Yes, yes it is her..." he muttered, his face sorrowful. Bring her into the keep. But careful now..." he stopped Yuffie at a small wooden bridge overlooking the castle dredge. "Stay to the left on this bridge." Yuffie did so, and rushed into the keep.

Imperius followed and lit a torch to brighten the coming darkness. "Lay her gently on that pallet. Very carefully!" he warned. Yuffie did so, then felt the old priest grab her tunic. "Now wait outside."

"Can't I stay to help!" yelped Yuffie.

"Get out girl!" Imperius demanded, nearly throwing her through the door and onto her face. He went back and examined the wounded bird, gently running his fingers near it's wound where the ice jag was still lodged. "Cloud was right to send you here, my dear friend. I know what to do... But first, some healing herbs..." He grabbed his herb pouch and headed outside to find what he needed in the overgrown garden he had planted, locking the door to avoid unwanted intruders with a large padlock. As he wandered off, he never noticed a thin short-black haired girl jump from a overhead ledge, twirling a small tool in her hands. Yuffie noticed the last bits of sunlight go down over the horizon as she deftly picked the old monk's lock.

As she entered the room, she was surprised to see a young auburn-haired woman lying where the hawk had been with an icicle sticking out her left shoulder. The same placed the hawk had been wounded! Yuffie paled as she realized her suspicions were true. The lady did not seem to notice her as she lay staring at a dingy wall...

_Aerith felt like she flew home from where Cloud dropped her off at the city gates. She nearly skipped with joy and excitement over her first kiss with the young squire. From the first moment she had seen him bravely defending dear old Sir Simon on that tournament field she had liked him, and now she realized she was falling in love with him. Despite his solemn manners and scowling features, she knew from the first a truly noble and generous heart beat within his strong chest. Now she had seen just how tender and loving he could be. And he had loved her gift to him! Aerith was so happy that she could bring some joy to his life, as he had brought so much to hers._

_And while she worried a little about the Bishop, she believed in heart they would find a way around him. Perhaps they could leave Aquila, her and Cloud, with Aunt Elmyra of course. She would miss Zack, but the Bishop's stares and touches had become more and more forward, and she began to fear him even more as of late. She had tried to convince herself there was nothing wrong with his behavior, that she read too much into it, but by the intensity of his eyes she could see that her hopes were in vain. Escape seemed to be the only answer, and while she hated to drag Cloud into her problems, she could no longer imagine life without him. She wouldn't force him to come along of course, but she hated the thought of leaving him. Besides in her heart she could feel his love, even if he could not quite say it yet. She knew he would never willingly leave her side._

_As night fell, she approached her auntie's well-tended if meager home. Flowers grew everywhere in the small yard, but then that was no surprise. Wherever Aerith went flowers followed. She picked a few, hoping to give them to Cloud the next day. Though he certainly wasn't the flower type, she knew he would enjoy them if they came from her. Smiling brightly, she hurried inside._

_"Aerith!" her aunt yelled, the sound muffled a bit by a rough hand trying to cover her mouth. "Run! Ple-" her words were completely cut off by a rough-looking man in a spotted woolen tunic. The man peered at her with an ugly-looking eye, it's twin having been cut out and replaced with a fiery scar. He smiled toothlessly at the flower girl as she entered. He then nodded to someone behind her. Immediately another man closed the door and approached her grinning evilly._

_"Who are you!" cried Aerith fearfully. "What do you want?"_

_"We've come for you, pretty little Aerith. We've come to take you home!" The scraggly man who shut the door laughed, his handsome face twisted in a sneer. "You've been a bad, little girl, haven't you?" He grabbed the flower girl and held her close. Though young and good-looking he reeked of sour sweat and ale, causing Aerith to gag at his smell and presence. She lifted her booted foot and came down hard on his own causing him to cry in pain._

_"Get your hands off me! You stinking swine!" She grabbed a nearby flowerpot and crashed it down on the man's head. He howled in pain and rage, but the blow was not nearly enough to stop him. Rushing Aerith, he tried to grab her again, but she ducked away, throwing a chair in his path._

_"That's enough missy!" cried the one-eyed one. "Just stop yer nonsense, or yer ol' auntie here's gonna go nighty night... fer good!" He raised a blade to Elmyra's throat._

_"Don't worry about me, Aerith!" cried the older woman, struggling against her captor. "Just run far away! Find Zack and Cloud!" Squint-Eye cut her cheek with the blade causing her to cry out in agony._

_"No, leave her alone!" yelled Aerith, throwing another flower pot at her own attacker, causing him to stagger back holding his wounded head._

_"Come wit' us and I will!" The man brought the blade back to Elmyra's throat. "Or else yer aunt'll be a head shorter!"_

_Aerith slumped in defeat. "All right... Just please let her go..." She allowed the other attacker, who had recovered by this time, to grab her arms._

_"No, Aerith! Please, you have to get away! You have...!" Elmyra's voice was cut short with a gurgle as her captor sliced her throat clean through with his blade._

_"Noooo!" screamed Aerith, her eyes flooding and her face turning deathly pale._

_"That takes the fight outta her." growled the one-eyed man with satisfaction. He looked up at Aerith without a trace of remorse on his ugly face. "Just one less ol' woman in the world. Yer jus' lucky the Bishop wants ye so bad, or I'd let ol'Golagros there have 'is own fun with ye too! Now let's go! Set fire to this place first, tho'!" He overturned a candle on a bundle of laundry Elmyra had been working on, starting a blaze. "Come on, then, Bishop's waitin'." his frog-like mouth curled up in a sneer._

_"No, Auntie!" cried Aerith, still in shock. "Don't leave her there! Please!"_

_"Heh, she's dead, let the fire 'ave 'er!" the man holding her laughed. They dragged the struggling flower girl out into the dark streets. He looked around. "We've got a few minutes, Gustav! Why don't we have some fun with this one first?"_

_"Nay, 'is Grace's orders. 'E wants 'er clean." He motioned for the man to bring her towards the manor, but Golagros never had time to reply. A gleaming slash of metal cut deeply into his back, causing him to let go of Aerith as he cried out in pain. The man fell to the ground where another slash took his head._

_By the burgeoning flames beginning their destruction of her aunt's home, Aerith could see the profile of Captain Zack standing over the corpse of her attacker. Gustav looked down at his fallen companion in shock, before lunging towards Aerith. Zack was too quick for him, though. He knocked the dagger out of the one-eyed man's hand and held his great sword to his throat._

_"You mercenary dog! Who ordered this!" Zack roared, incensed at the atrocity against his friend and her last remaining family member. "Tell me who, dammit!"_

_Gustav smirked at the knight. "I t'ink you know who, eh? And ye had best be lettin' me go if ye value yer position, right?"_

_Zack brought his blade tighter against the man's throat and glared at him hatefully. "Don't think for a moment you'll get away with this..."_

_The ugly man chuckled darkly. "I already 'ave."_

_Both men turned as they heard heavy footsteps approaching. Commander Baigan came into view as he neared the still growing flames. He surveyed the devastation with an impassive eye._

_"Baigan!" cried Zack, still holding Gustav. "Help me take this man into custody!"_

_"I'm afraid I cannot comply, Captain."_

_"What!" yelled Zack, becoming even angrier. "Why the hell not!"_

_"I have more urgent orders I must fulfill." He stepped towards Zack's rear side. "The Bishop has authorized me to execute a traitor." Drawing his sword, he slashed Zack across the back of his neck. The Captain cried out in pain and landed on his back at Gustav's feet. Baigan then planted his sword in Zack's chest, through the heart, and withdrew it, enjoying the look of pain and confusion on his captain's face. Aerith screamed in horror._

_"Baigan... why..?" Zack struggled for breath, his eyes glaring at his former friend._

_"Too bad, Captain." Despite his words Baigan's tone was unsympathetic. "You know the Bishop wants this little dove." He pointed to Aerith who had dropped to her knees in anguish. "Though the Cetran God alone knows what His Grace could possibly see in such a lowborn slut. Still you should have kept that commoner away from her. What belongs to the Bishop belongs to him alone." He smiled one more time as Zack's eyes closed and his chest dropped, then looked at Gustav. "Get the hell out of here. And next time, follow your orders better." Gustav rushed off into the night, a fearful expression on his face._

_Baigan then turned to Aerith. "And now to deal with you my dear."_

_Aerith stood up, her face wet with her weeping. "I'll never go back to him! You might as well kill me right here!"_

_Baigan smiled grimly. "You read my mind. The Bishop may lust after you now, but he'll get over it. I can't have you influencing him against me. Now that the golden boy here is dead, you're all that's left in my way." He raised his sword high and approached her. "And I'm going to enjoy this."_

_Aerith watched as the blade glinted in the firelight. 'Oh, please keep Cloud safe!' she prayed, knowing there was nowhere to run..._

_A bolt of lightning streaked out and shocked the sword out of Baigan's hands, a growl of pain resounding out against the clatter of the metal on the stone pavement. Aerith looked and saw Zack had managed to fire off a spell from his materia gauntlet. Her hope died, though, when she saw the spell had taken the last of his strength. Zack fell back in pain on his back once again._

_Baigan recovered his sword, shaking in pain and rage. "You traitor, you'll pay for that!" He rushed the fallen knight, but was stopped from delivering the final blow by Aerith tackling him. Baigan threw her off himself, punching her hard across the face. She dropped to the ground in pain as the commander moved back to Zack._

_Suddenly a great wark rang out across the night and Cloud rushed in on Sleipnir, knocking Baigan to the ground. With a howl of rage the commander stood back up and tried to drag Cloud down from the saddle, but the squire drove a knife right into the his shoulder. The evil knight screamed out in shrill pain, and staggered off into the night. Cloud at first made to follow him, but then remembered Zack and Aerith. Dismounting his chocobo he rushed to her side._

_"Aerith! Are you alive! Please be all right!"_

_The flower girl sat up and embraced her hero tearfully. "I-I'm alive! But Zack..! and my Auntie!" Cloud rushed over to Zack, Aerith at his side._

_"Captain! Captain, please answer me!"_

_"Cloud..." the fallen knight whispered haggardly. "Good timing... you saved Aerith..."_

_"We'll save you too, Zack!" Aerith cried, laying her hand gently on her friend's shoulder._

_"No... not this time..." Zack began to cough up blood. He breathed weakly and stared sadly at Aerith. "I-I'm sorry... I should have realized... about the Bishop..."_

_"No, it's not your fault! Please don't talk, you need to save your strength!"_

_Zack shook his head. "No... this is my last chance... to redeem myself..." He looked over at Cloud as his breathing became even more ragged. "Cloud... give me my... sword..."_

_Cloud complied, laying the weapon in his friend's dying hands. Zack looked at it thoughtfully, then back at Cloud. "See this... jewel... the ruby..?" Cloud nodded. "Remove... it..."_

_Cloud looked at the captain in confusion. "But why? It belongs on your sword!"_

_"Please... don't argue... I don't have much time..."_

_Cloud nodded and used his knife to loosen and remove the jewel. He handed it to Zack._

_The captain smiled at it. "My father's... gift..." He brought the jewel to his heart. It glowed brightly and disappeared into his chest as if made of air, causing both Aerith and Cloud to gasp. "I... take it with me..." He looked again at Cloud. "This sword is now yours. You must not refuse..." Cloud began to shake his head, but instead nodded slowly, not wishing to dishonor himself by refusing a friend's last request. "Each holder... of the sword... is charged with a quest... when the quest is completed... a jewel will appear..." He pointed to a sapphire on the other side of the hilt. "This... was mine... now you must... complete yours..."_

_"I am not worthy of this." Cloud muttered, tears in his eyes._

_"That... is for me to decide... not you." Zack smiled at his friend. "You are greater... than you know... I have complete faith... in you..." He coughed violently, blood streaking his chin. "The Bishop is evil... you must stop him Cloud... flee the city with Aerith and travel to Midgar... inform the Patriarch... what has happened..." He took off his black gauntlet with its glowing green materia. "Take this as well..." he whispered, handing it to Cloud. "It may prove useful..."_

_"Oh, Zack..." Aerith started to weep again._

_"How sweet... a lady's tears... just for me..." Zack smirked in his old manner. Aerith stroked his cheek, but cried harder this time, instead of laughing at his antics like she usually did._

_"You are always so smug..." she smiled through her tears._

_The fallen captain turned back to his other friend. Zack looked up at him, his handsome face marred by blood and pain. "Use this sword of my family, Cloud. It belongs to you now. Take it and protect... Aerith..." His eyes closed for the final time. Cloud held Aerith tight to his chest as she started to sob uncontrollably._

Aerith started from her memories as the door of the keep was closed, a booming sound running through the ruined edifice. She saw the same Wutaian girl that had popped up the last few nights staring wide-eyed at her, especially at the jagged piece of magical ice still lodged in her shoulder. The girl looked like she would say something for a moment, then turned quickly as if to leave the keep.

"Is Cloud all right?" Aerith asked worriedly, her desperate tone stopping the short-haired girl.

"Yes..." the Wutaian whispered. "There was a huge fight! Spike fought like a... wolf." She hesitated at the last. "But we made it through."

Aerith breathed a sigh of relief and sank back into the pallet.

The Wutaian moved closer. "The hawk was wounded by a spell." The girl swallowed hard. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

The wounded flower girl nodded wordlessly, her eyes turned back to studying the filthy walls. The emerald orbs were shining with unshed tears.

The girl moved a but closer. "Are you human... or spirit?"

Aerith sighed again, her beautiful face becoming forlorn and distant. "I am sorrow."

Before the visitor could respond, an old scraggly priest came in with a opened padlock in his hand. He confronted the girl. "How did you..!" He stopped, though when he saw Aerith on the pallet. His face dropped as a peculiar mix of relief and regret came over it.

The flower girl smiled lovingly at him. "Oh, Imperius... it's been so long..." she whispered, her pain dampening his joy.

The old priest stared at her a moment, a sad smile forming on his lips. It disappeared as he noticed the Wutaian girl. Turning back to her he pushed her out of the keep with a fierce warning of "Stay out this time!", and turned back to Aerith.

"My dear child... this may be painful for you..." He shook his head ruefully, as if the thought of causing her anymore suffering was hurtful to himself as well.

Aerith smiled at him reassuringly. "It's all right father. I'm ready."


	6. Chapter 6A

Chapter 6

Yuffie sat near a small depression in the open stone floor of the ruin, the hairs on the back of her neck bristling up. The night was a dark one, with few stars visible, and those that were seen threw strange shadows all over the broken fortress. A repeated howling was heard beyond the walls, it's cry melancholy and worried. Yuffie felt no doubt of who it belonged to. Using a nearby wood supply of the monk's she started a small fire in hopes of pushing back both the darkness and her fear. She failed on both counts, however.

There was no sound from within the keep for some time. The ninja worried whether the priest had been able to heal such a dreadful wound on the mysterious beauty. Though she barely knew her, she prayed for the strange lady, who was obviously special to her friend Cloud. An aura of pain and loss hung over both these people, and for the first time in her life Yuffie felt injustice. Up to this time her nimble fingers had been untethered by conscience, thievery and subterfuge second nature to her. But the things she saw with these two made her realize there was such a thing as evil in the world. Even her time in the dungeons of Aquila paled against the sadness she saw here.

Suddenly an agonizing cry of pain flew out of the locked keep. Yuffie knew it must be the wounded woman. At the same time a fierce howl of indescribable sadness rang out across the fields surrounding the ruin. Yuffie, fear filling her heart, put her head in her hands and prayed to her Lord Leviathan, for the first time in hopes of a blessing for someone other than herself. She received no answer, causing a misting of tears to form around her soulful brown eyes.

After what seemed an eternity the old priest came out of the keep, his face pale and haggard, though she sensed relief in his eyes. "She will recover with rest..." he assured her tiredly in his booming tone.

Another howl rang out across the night. Yuffie stood and rubbed her eyes nervously, before finally turning to the priest, her face intent. "That's him, isn't it! Somehow it's him!"

Imperius grabbed his wineskin and poured out two flagons for himself and the girl. "Drink and forget..." he whispered, his eyes not meeting hers as he handed one to her.

"You were drunk when we arrived!" she accused, holding the flagon without drinking. "And you remembered!"

Imperius turned to regard the young kunoichi with an appraising eye. "What do they call you, girl?"

Yuffie held her head up proudly. "I am Yuffie the Mouse, a ninja princess and master thief!"

Imperius smiled, admiring her spirit. "Ah, I see!" he chuckled. His smile faded as he looked back to the keep. "Well, Princess Yuffie, her name is Aerith Gainsborough. Her father was a scholar, mainly interested in history and religion. Her mother was the last survivor of a forgotten tribe of the north. He died tragically, attacked by brigands while conducting research. The mother followed soon after, a victim of a strange illness ten years ago. Aerith then came to live in Aquila with her father's sister, a flower-seller by trade." Imperius' friendly smile returned to his bulbous features. "I shall never forget the first time I saw her... it was like..."

"Looking at an angel." Yuffie finished, smiling shyly.

Imperius nodded. "Ah, yes, even a pretty girl like you can see it. Well, I suppose we were all charmed by her in different ways, those with heart enough to see beyond her meager upbringing. Even the Bishop himself seemed to fall under her spell."

"The Bishop loved her?" Yuffie asked surprised.

Imperius regarded her with rage in his black eyes. "As close as that evil man could ever come to such a noble emotion." He growled as he threw a log on the fire, sending up sparks. "In rejection of his vows to the Cetran God, he became obsessed with her. He tried all the arts and allurements available to a powerful man to try and possess her. But Aerith saw his cruel nature and avoided him as best she could. She refused his gifts, turned down his impure advances." Imperius smiled again. "Her heart was already lost, you see. To the lowly squire of an untitled knight."

Yuffie's eyebrows shut up in revelation. "Cloud Strife!"

Imperius nodded, his eyes staring at the fire. "At first the Bishop did not suspect their bond. But each passing day saw it grow stronger and deeper. Until..." he stopped, a dreadful pain coming over his wizened face. His shoulders slumped as his eyes fell further down to the ground.

Yuffie, wishing him to continue, grabbed the wineskin and filled his cup. "Until..?" she encouraged him.

Imperius peered at the flagon sadly, but did not take a drink. "Aerith had a tutor, a friend of her aunt's. He was a weak and foolish priest. She confided to him of her love for young Strife, and that they had spent much time together. She had planned on giving him a gift of which she was especially proud. Her tutor, during a drunken confession to His Grace, revealed the secret." The old monk looked to the sky, his voice growing impassioned and tearful. "The old fool had no idea what he had done! Or the terrible revenge the Bishop would take. His Grace seemed to go mad, losing both his sanctity and his reason! He sent armed men to kidnap Aerith, killing her aunt and his own Captain of the Guard in the process, a friend of the lovers. Cloud managed to rescue her, but the Bishop would never relent. He swore if he could not have her, no man shall!" Imperius threw another log on the fire, the flaring blaze matching the fire in his words. "And so, Cloud and Aerith fled from Aquila. But the Bishop sent his new Captain of the Guard, the villainous Baigan after them, a man who already nursed a vile hatred towards young Strife. Though he tracked them with the tenacity of a tonberry, it seemed the lovers would escape to Midgar, where they could seek refuge with the Bishop's enemies there. But His Grace would never allow that. Seeking the help of a black-hearted apostate named Hojo, he called upon the powers of darkness for the means to damn the two lovers. In his fury and hatred he made an unholy bargain... with the Calamity!" The wolf howled again, as if in response to the old man's words. "The dark power of Jenova unleashed a horrible curse, one you have seen at work. By day, Aerith is the beautiful bird you brought to me. And by night... as you have already guessed, the howl of the wolf we hear is the cry of Cloud Strife." The monk wiped a tear from his eye, his voice growing hoarse with feeling. "Poor, bestial creatures who have no memory of their half-human lives. They can never be with one another as they once were, except for a mere second at sunrise and sunset when they can almost touch... but not quite."

Yuffie's tears flowed freely now as she listened to the tale. "Always together. But eternally apart."

Imperius nodded, his face grave. "Indeed. As long as there is night and day. And for as long as they both shall live." Once again the wolf howled painfully at his words. Imperius turned and regarded the young ninja with a sad expression. "You have stumbled unto a tragic tale, Yuffie the Mouse. And now, you are lost in it, like the rest of us." The old monk stood and walked off to be alone with his thoughts, throwing another log onto the fire. Yuffie just sat there, absorbing the tale. For the first time, the world seemed a cold and frightening place to her.

-

Aerith awoke in the still-dark early hours of the morning, the pain in her shoulder now dulled to a throbbing ache. The herbs Imperius had given her left her groggy, but she felt more rested than she had in quite some time. Looking up she saw the young Wutaian girl watching over her. She made to rise up in her pallet.

The girl stopped her gently. "Try to rest miss. Imperius thinks you may open your wound if you move too much."

Aerith regarded her companion, a friendly smile on lovely visage. "We've seen so much of each other lately! But I don't even know your name."

Yuffie smirked as she raised her chin. "I am Yuffie the Mouse, the greatest ninja who ever lived!"

Aerith giggled slightly at Yuffie's charming conceit. "Well, my name is Aerith Gainsborough, a flower seller... at least I used to be." Her smile faded a bit. "You're Cloud's friend, aren't you?"

Yuffie grinned wryly. "In a manner of speaking I guess. No offense, but your boyfriend's a royal pain in the ass!"

Aerith laughed lightly and nodded. "Oh, believe me, I know!" Her look turned pensive, however. "Did he say anything... did he leave any message for..?" her words trailed off, as her demeanor turned sad.

Yuffie stared worriedly at her for a moment, but brightened as she spoke. "Just about his bird. He made me swear to protect that hawk of his with my life! He said it was his only reason for living, a strange thing to say about a bird, but hey, Spike's a strange man. He said if anything happened to it, he would not have the will to go on!"

Aerith looked at her, a small smile forming on her face. Yuffie continued. "Then he said, that one day he and the hawk would live in eternal happiness with one another, and that the sun would... never set on their joy."

Aerith raised her eyebrow, knowing it was a lie, but still happy at the thought. "Cloud said that, huh?"

Yuffie bowed her head solemnly. "I swear it on my life." She and Aerith shared a friendly smile, before Yuffie left the keep so her new friend could rest. She found Imperius looking out at the brightening horizon in the courtyard of the ruin.

"Does she know?" the ninja asked curiously. Imperius looked at her in confusion. "That you were the one who betrayed them?" she continued, having guessed the old monk's secret.

"The Cetran God has at last willed there be an end to it!" he cried passionately. "For in my dreams he has given me the knowledge of a way to break the curse!"

"Just cut to the chase old man!" Yuffie tapped her foot impatiently at the priest's enigmatic jabbering.

"Three days from now, in Aquila, there will a moment of neither day nor night. If at that instance Cloud and Aerith confront the Bishop as man and woman, the curse will be broken forever!"

"Neither day nor night?" Yuffie asked incredulously. "Just what in the name of Lord Leviathan does that mean?"

"I'm not sure exactly..." admitted the monk, his eyes downcast. "But for the first time in two years there is a chance! It must be fate that brought Cloud and dear Aerith back to me! For now I shall be able to..!" He broke off as the sound of approaching chocobos and riders appeared just outside the walls. The two moved over to the battlements, seeing three red-clad riders approaching.

"The Bishop's men!" cried Imperius in alarm. "See to Aerith! Keep her hidden!" Yuffie nodded and ran off as the monk stood above his wooden gate.

"Open the door in the name of Aquila!" cried the leader of the riders, a snub-nosed man with a pale, unhealthy-looking face, as they stopped their mounts before the gates of the old ruin..

"Be off with you!" bellowed Imperius, indignantly. "This is a holy monastery, not a tavern!"

"I said open up in the name of His Holiness, the Bishop!"

"I've met the Bishop, you blasphemous lout!" Cried the old priest, glaring down at the knights. "And you look nothing like him!"

"Old drunkard..!" hissed the lead knight. He gestured to the others who carried a small battering device. "Break down this door!"

Imperius set to work, wobbling over to a small lever near the entrance. It didn't take long for the old, rotted gate to be broken in, and the three knights swarmed into the ruin, their faces grim and determined. As one strode over a small bridge, Imperius surreptitiously threw the lever, releasing the chains which held the bridge and causing the knight to plummet to the rocky ground below. "Forgive me!" the old man growled. "I am a monk, not a carpenter!"

He then moved up near the larger bridge spanning the groundwater under the courtyard. Another knight was approaching, and this time Imperius put a friendly smile on his chubby face. "Sorry to have troubled you, milord. There is some refreshment for you, straight ahead through the main doors. Just remember..." Ignoring the priest the knight stepped on the rotten portion on the bridge, breaking through and falling to the stagnant water below where he disappeared without a trace. "Stay on the left side!" Imperius called down the hole to him, a satisfied smile on his wizened features. As he stood though, the pale-faced leader hit him hard across the forehead with the pommel of his sword, knocking the old priest out. He looked down where his comrade had fallen below. "Imbeciles!" he grunted, and moved forward on his own.

Yuffie returned to the keep where Aerith lay resting. "Up and at 'em, Miss Aerith! Time to get up!" She warned softly as she gently shook the flower girl awake.

"Um, call me Aerith..." the pretty lady mumbled sleepily. "Where are we going?"

"We've got some company!" whispered Yuffie. "And though you're much more sociable than your grim-faced boyfriend, I think you don't want to receive these particular gentlemen."

"The Bishop's men?" Aerith whispered in fear.

Yuffie nodded in assent. "Let's go! And quietly!" The two girls made it out of the keep, but were quickly spotted by the approaching knight.

"Damn!" muttered Yuffie. She spotted the entrance to a small watchtower. "This way, milady!" She pulled Aerith into the tower where they quickly climbed to the top, the warrior on their trail. Yuffie lowered the hatch they entered the roof of the tower from, but the knight reached it as well and threw Yuffie back in an attempt to open it. With a cry, the kunoichi jumped on the hatch knocking it back down and used the rusty latch to lock it. The knight pocked his sword through a slit in the hatch, causing Yuffie to scream in fear and fall backwards against Aerith who went over the edge of the tower. She grabbed a small indentation to keep herself from falling, but her grip was tenuous. Yuffie rushed over to try and pull her up.

"Yuffie! Help me!" cried Aerith fearfully.

"I've got you!" grunted the young ninja, who was struggling to heave Aerith back up. "I won't drop you!" But despite her words her strength began to fail and her grip to come loose.

"Yuffie!" Aerith's hand slipped out of the ninja's and she began to fall to the rocks below.

"No! Aerith!" screamed Yuffie in horror. Before her eyes, a small slit of sunshine illuminated the scene below her as the sun finally began to rise. Yuffie watched as Aerith screamed and fell, and suddenly it was as if time moved painfully slowly. Aerith's screams continued, but they grew shriller and softer. Her form seemed to shimmer, and where there had once been flesh, now feathers appears. With a fierce cry, the lady disappeared and the hawk flew up into the sky, safe from a rocky death on it's soaring wings.

Yuffie stared in disbelief for a moment, before she heard a banging coming from behind her. The knight was breaking through the trapdoor. Yuffie jumped over the buttress of the tower and climbed on a small weathered gargoyle in an attempt to hide from the man. However, it proved a short-lived respite as the man broke the rusted hatch and climbed to the roof. It didn't take him long to locate Yuffie.

"You! Where is the woman!" he yelled raising his sword.

"She flew away." Yuffie whispered in fear.

"Where is she!" The knight cried again, becoming even more agitated.

"I told you, she flew away!" yelled Yuffie, holding her head in her heads as she prepared for the worst.

"Liar! I'll show you!" The man raised his sword, but suddenly a jagged flash struck him square in the chest. He cried out painfully before falling before Yuffie's eyes to the sharp rocks below.

Yuffie looked dumbly for a moment at the dead man below, before seeing something dark in the corner of her eye. On a small ledge below, she noticed Cloud Strife holding up his materia gauntlet, obviously having saved her once again. "Spike!" she cried happily, waving to him. Cloud gave her a small salute in response.

Yuffie looked heavenward beaming. "I guess Godo was right for a change, Lord Leviathan. It actually can pay to tell the truth!"

-

Cloud Strife raised his gauntleted fist, allowing the hawk to perch in her usual place. He led his chocobo to a small outcropping where Imperius lay, recovering from his slight wound. The black-clad warrior looked up at the old priest, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I thought you might be dead, old man." Cloud's voice held no regret at the thought. "At one time I planned on killing you myself. But now..." he raised his arm which held the healed hawk. "I'm very grateful for this."

Imperius lifted his bulk up and staggered towards Cloud. "No, it is I who am grateful, to finally have a chance to redeem myself. For our Cetran God has revealed to me a way to break the curse!"

Cloud's eyes narrowed dangerously as he peered at the monk. "You have betrayed her once already. Do it again, and you will not live to see another day."

Imperius ignored the threat. "All you have to do..." he began, his voice full of hope. "Is confront the Bishop together as man and woman."

Cloud scoffed. "Impossible."

"As long as there is night and day, true, it is impossible." The priest continued, his eyes alight. "But three days from now in Aquila during the annual Sacred Blessing there will be a day without a night and a night without a day."

A disgusted look appeared on Cloud's handsome face. "Go back inside old man!" he ordered with contempt. "Go back to your drink!"

"You think I'm drunk!" cried Imperius, his tone becoming desperate. "The Cetran God has shown me! He has forgiven me!"

Cloud stared down at the old priest, a mixture of pity and disdain decorating his features. "He hasn't forgiven you. He's driven you insane." Imperius reeled back as if struck, and Cloud led Sleipnir to the gate of the ruin.

Yuffie came out of her hiding place where she had witnessed the whole thing. "Spike, wait a minute!" she called. She reassuringly patted Imperius' arm gently as she passed him. "Come on, Spike, wait up!"

Cloud reined in his chocobo as the thief caught up to him.

Yuffie grinned, happy to see him. "How's your shoulder?" she asked, concerned.

Cloud did not answer, but peered down at the hawk perching on his arm. "I'm indebted to you." he declared, his eyes unable to meet the ninja's.

Yuffie waved that off. "Aaah, what's a few savings of lives between friends?" she demurred.

Cloud looked gratefully at the young thief. "You're free to go."

"I know."

"You may do as you like."

"I always do!" chirped Yuffie happily. "Anyways, I was wondering, you still heading towards Aquila?"

"Yes."

"Well..." Yuffie brought a finger to her lip as if deep thought. "It just so happens, I was thinking of giving the place a second chance after all!"

A smile twitched at the corners of Cloud's mouth. "Is that a fact?" he said, his voice steady. Yuffie nodded. The warrior's face took on a mock harshness. "Well, then hurry up and get your things. We're leaving." Yuffie grinned and nodded once again before running off. Cloud's face broke into a grateful smile when she could no longer see, obviously pleased to have a friend.

"Imperius!" Yuffie whispered to him as she passed. "I'm leaving with Spike to go to Aquila! Follow us! I'll try and work on him!"

_-_

_Author's Note: Sorry if there's disappointment about the role of Imperius not transitioning to a FF character, but I always liked Leo McKern and thought his performance in the movie was fantastic. I think he would have had great (platonic!) chemistry with a Yuffie-type character just like he did with Matthew Broderick, so I decided to keep him as is. McKern died a few years back, so I guess it's my little tribute to him. As for all you Vincent fans (there's a lot of you these days!), most of the major roles have been taken, but you never know who might pop up before this is all over! Thanks again to all readers and reviewers, this has been fun so far!_


	7. Chapter 6B

Chapter 7

The day passed too quickly for Yuffie. Despite all her efforts of arguing, scolding, pleading and whining, Cloud remained unconvinced of Imperius' plan. He remained intent on arriving at Aquila in time for the Sacred Blessing, so that he may take his revenge on both Baigan and the Bishop with the Sword of Navarre. Yuffie was wholly exasperated by late afternoon, and began to despair that the blonde's stubborness would mean that Cloud and Aerith would never be reunited. It didn't help that winter had come early with unusual fierceness during the day, either. Yuffie didn't know which was worse, Cloud's unwavering resolve or the harshness of a drought now fueled by bitter cold.

As the last rays of light began to fall beneath the trees of a small wood about a day from Aquila, Cloud stopped to prepare a suitable campsite for the two females. He once again warned Yuffie not to say a word to Aerith about Imperius' mad plan. Yuffie merely gave him a noncommittal shrug and began pulling out a few articles of clothing.

"What is that?" Cloud asked suspiciously, eyeing a plain, if well-made woolen frock.

"I got it for Aerith." Yuffie responded flatly. "It IS cold out, not that you'd notice. I guess only warm-blooded creatures feel the change of seasons."

The blonde warrior gave her a level stare. "Is it stolen, Yuffie?"

The ninja rolled her eyes. "What does it matter? Don't you want your lady to be warm? Or are you so caught up in your little quest you've forgotten your manners!"

"It belongs to someone else!" growled Cloud, his anger not really arising from a stolen garment. All day long the kunoichi had gotten on his last nerve.

"Not to anyone who needs it more than Aerith!" Yuffie shot back, equally annoyed.

Cloud grimaced, but let the matter drop. He looked up and saw the sun had nearly disappeared beneath the trees. "Almost time again..." he muttered. He turned back to Yuffie. "I'm leaving now. Take care of her, please. And remember, not a word about that drunken fool's crazy notions."

Yuffie huffed. "Fine, whatever." She glared at him in frustration. "Is that all you have to say? No message for her?"

Cloud looked uncomfortable. Finally he sighed. "Tell her I lo... tell her that I miss her."

"Oh, you miss her?" Yuffie repeated sarcastically. "Wow, Aerith is sure a lucky girl! It's every woman's dream for her man to say he... misses her!"

Cloud looked like he might reply for a moment, but then looked at the sky in sadness once again. Without another word, he bounded off into the trees, awaiting his transformation.

Yuffie sighed again. She felt bad about arguing with Cloud, but he was just so stubborn! The truth was she had grown to love both of them, and hated what the Bishop was putting them through. What was their crime? Falling in love? It was so unfair! They had to have a happy ending! Yuffie had never felt this strongly about anything. She rolled her eyes at how sappy she had become... what would Godo think of his foolish, selfish little tomboy now?

The sun finally set, and Yuffie put the woolen dress near the hawk. "I'll just give you some privacy." she smiled, skipping off into the trees for a moment. She waited until she heard some movement back at the campsite. Cautiously she strolled back and saw Aerith starting a small campfire, dressed in the frock Yuffie had left her.

The flower girl smiled widely as the young thief approached. "From you?" she asked, indicating the dress she wore. Yuffie nodded. "Thank you." Aerith bowed her head in gratitude.

"No problem." Yuffie replied casually, cockily burnishing her knuckles against her woolen tunic.

Aerith laughed merrily. "Oh, Yuffie, I'm so glad you're back with me tonight! It's so much less lonely with you here!" She approached her young friend and warmly embraced her.

Yuffie blushed for a second, but then returned the embrace. She never realized how nice it was to have friends. Despite her tough-girl exterior, her heart just went out to this poor creature. She couldn't imagine anyone less deserving of such a cruel fate.

Aerith backed up and looked at the ninja. "He's taking us back to Aquila, isn't he?"

Yuffie nodded glumly. "He hopes to... find some way to break the curse." She didn't want to upset her new friend with Cloud's true plan. The ninja knew Aerith would worry herself to death.

Aerith sighed and went back to tending the cookfire. "Sometimes... I think that will never happen... that we'll stay this way forever..." she whispered. "I never used to be so weak... Perhaps the Bishop and his curse are finally breaking me." Her tone was full of despair.

"Hey, we're gonna end this curse and pound that miserable old priest!" broke in Yuffie indignantly. "What that monster has done cannot be forgiven!"

Aerith laughed again. "When you say it, I believe it. You remind of Cloud a little bit. You're both so brave. I just wish I could think of some way to end this!" Yuffie almost told the flower girl of Imperius' plan, but changed her mind, regretfully. She had promised Cloud, after all. But if she couldn't convince the relentless warrior tomorrow she might have to break that promise.

"Perhaps..." Aerith continued forlornly. "Perhaps my death would end this. I'm the one the Bishop really wanted to punish. Cloud just got dragged into this because of me."

"What! No!" Yuffie grabbed her friend by her shoulders. "You can't be serious!"

Aerith looked at the young ninja with tear-stained cheeks. "I knew of the Bishop's feelings towards me. And though I never returned nor encouraged them, still I brought Cloud into this hopeless situation. Perhaps my death would free him..."

"If you die, then Cloud will not be far behind." Aerith stared at Yuffie in shock. "He lives only for you. If he lost you, he would lose all hope."

"I curse the day I met him!" cried Aerith, sobbing. "All it has brought us is pain!"

Yuffie sat down next to her friend and stroked Aerith's beautiful chestnut hair. "You know that's not true. It wasn't always this way, right? You must have been happy together before... all this."

Aerith nodded, smiling beneath her tears. "Yes. We were." She looked heavenward, her eyes sparkling like emerald jewels as she remembered happier times. She laughed suddenly. "He was so shy! Sometimes I wondered if he would ever say more than two words to me! Everyone else thought him cold and indifferent, but from the first time I saw him, I knew he was a kind, loving man. My friend Zack, who was Captain of the Aquiline Guards at the time, knew how I felt and encouraged me. He was fond of Cloud as well. Hoping to bring us together he asked Cloud to protect me while I gathered flowers and blossoms for the Bishop's gardens. Not that it was necessary, Aquila is safe, I had ventured out alone many times. Though there was this one time I got attacked by a giant teddy bear..." Aerith chuckled at Yuffie's confused expression. "Sorry, inside joke. Anyways, Cloud started to open up to me. He told me how he wanted to be a knight, how he missed his mother and how different Aquila was from the small town he grew up in. I saw that he wasn't really cold, just shy. He even listened to me blather on about flowers and gardening... he must have bored out of his mind!"

Yuffie shook her head, smiling. "No way!"

Aerith placed her arm around the kunoichi's shoulder gratefully. "And then it happened. We fell in love. I was so surprised. I knew I cared for him, but I never expected it to be so strong... it was frightening but... also wonderful."

Yuffie stared off as she absorbed the words. '_So this is what it's like to be in love? I wonder if it'll ever happen to me? Without the whole evil bishop and awful curse thing, of course!_'

"I wish..." Aerith breathed softly. "I wish it could be like that again..."

Yuffie gritted her teeth. Enough of this! She was going to tell Aerith about Imperius' plan no matter what promises she had made to Cloud! But before she could speak, the tramping of nearby chocobo feet sounded out through the trees. Both Aerith and Yuffie jumped to their feet as a coarse, ugly stranger with one eye rode into their camp. A second chocobo covered with wolfskins strode next to him.

Aerith's eyes widened as she took in the sight. "NOOO!" she screamed, throwing herself at the skin-covered chocobo.

Yuffie grabbed her and held her back. "No, Aerith! It can't be him! There hasn't been time enough for this man to skin a wolf since sunset!"

"Aerith... Aerith!" the ugly man laughed. "Well, well it 'as been a long time! Where is yer furry, l'tl lover, eh? Ha, ha, ha!"

"You! You killed my auntie!" Yuffie continued to hold the enraged flower girl back, she was so infuriated the ninja feared she might try to attack the fearsome man.

"Get lost, you scum!" the ninja yelled. "Before I shove a shuriken up your ugly ass!"

"Oh, please stop li'l girl!" one-eye said with mock fear. "Yer frightenin' me!"

Yuffie let go of Aerith and drew one of her small throwing stars and held it threateningly. "One more word, and it's your life!" she hollered.

The scraggly man laughed again. "I'll come back wit Sir Wolf's skin lat'r on! You ladies just wait fer me, eh?" Still laughing the man led his chocobos off and disappeared into the trees.

"Come back and you're dead!" Yuffie shouted after him. Suddenly a flash of black and pink flew past her. The ninja saw Aerith on top of Sleipnir following the hunter into the trees. "Aerith, wait!" Yuffie yelled, panicking. She brought her hands to her head as her friend disappeared as well. "Oh, no, Lord Leviathan! He'll kill me! He will kill me!!"

-

Aerith had hoped to catch the man quickly while riding Sleipnir, but he seemed to have disappeared. She could hear his evil cackle resounding through the trees, however. "Show yourself, you coward!" The flower girl dismounted and drew her knife. She began to walk slowly through the wood, peering off into the darkness. She never noticed the large trap set next to her feet, and just missed stepping into by inches.

Gustav meanwhile watched her while he lay several more traps. He planned on using the girl as bait for this strange wolf, then capturing her and bringing her back to the Bishop for a small fortune. He smiled, while licking his thick lips. And, of course, there would be fun to be had on the way back. Perhaps he could trap and punish that foul-mouthed little Wutaian as well...

Both Gustav and Aerith turned as the pained cry of a wounded animal rang out. They rushed off in the direction it had come from, but Gustav with his keen hunting senses arrived first. A black wolf lay dead, it's neck snapped by the vice trap he had set. "Come 'ere me beauty." he whispered, but felt a note of disappointment as he examined the wolf. No blue eyes on this one. He quickly reset the trap.

Aerith arrived and screamed at the scene. "How could you!" she yelled angrily.

Gustav stood and grabbed her, blocking her knife stab. "Where is he!" he cried, angrily. "Where is the blue-eye wolf ye love!" Aerith struggled against him, but said nothing. Gustav backhanded her, causing her to stagger to the ground.

"I'll teach ye!" he grunted. Before he could approach her though, a snarling black wolf appeared to the side, sapphire eyes glowing with anger.

"Cloud..." whispered Aerith.

"The' blue-eyed wulf..." muttered Gustav, grabbing a pike from over his shoulder.

"No!" cried Aerith as she jumped to her feet, slashing him across this shoulder. Gustav cried out in pain and tripped over his own feet in confusion. As he fell to the ground his neck landed in the vice, causing the cruel spiked collar to slam around his windpipe. He gasped and rolled around in agony, the device cutting off his air.

Aerith watched his suffering, making no move to help him. Though she felt pity at anyone's pain, this man she could not forgive, and even if she could, she did not know how to disarm the trap. Gustav was finished. He stopped thrashing about and with a final gasp, lay still. Aerith looked down at him without remorse. "That's for Auntie..." she whispered with satisfaction.


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: This will be a rather lengthy author's note for me as I need to discuss a couple errors that have been made by myself in regards to this story. Nothing major, but I wanted to point them out to avoid further confusion. One is a technical glitch, another a context issue. The technical foul-up has to do with the last couple chapters. You may have noticed they've been changed to chapters 6A and 6B, and that they are shorter than usual. The reason is I messed up with the upload last friday, and only posted half of chapter 6. I noticed this with this friday's post, but by then it was too late. I changed the chapter titles, but unfortunately the text in 6B still says Chapter 7, (sigh)... Sorry about this, as it affects the pacing of the story a bit. This chapter is the REAL Chapter 7._

_The context error is also no big thing. I received a well-written and thoughtful review from a reader (which I greatly appreciated by the way!) which mentioned how strange it was Hojo is a priest. I had seen this line of thought in a couple of other reviews as well, and was puzzled as Hojo is most definitely NOT a priest! Then it hit me! The word 'Minister'... It has kind of a double meaning and I had failed to clarify it in the fic! This word is being used in a political context, kind of like the Prime Minister of the UK. Hojo works for the King of Midgar, not the Cetran Church. His position is comparable to what he was in FF7, but since this is a fantasy story I could not make him Head of Scientific Research. Let's just call him the Minister of Insanity and leave it at that._

_Another question raised in the review is about the flashbacks and whether they came from the novel Ladyhawke. Well, I've never read that novel and didn't even know it existed, though I'd love to get my hands on it. The flashback scenes are my own, and I'm glad people are enjoying them since the rest of the story is just pretty much a blatant rip-off! I hope this clears things up. Sorry to ramble on so long! Now back to the story, and thanks once again for reading and reviewing!_

-

Chapter 7 (For real this time!)

_"It will be light soon." muttered Cloud, looking up at the sky, it's starry horizon being slowly replaced by the oranges and reds of sunrise. He glanced back across the plains. "I'm glad we gained some ground yesterday. We needed the rest."_

_Aerith nodded tiredly. "I'll start a fire. I could use a hot meal before we start off again" she offered helpfully, taking out some of their firewood from Sleipnir's sidebag and approaching some half-buried whitestone._

_"Just a small one for cooking." warned Cloud. "And we'll have to douse the flames as soon as we're done."_

_Aerith set to work as Cloud tended to Sleipnir and took note of the location of the fading stars and moon across the horizon as he planed their route to Midgar. He shivered slightly, though the weather was still warm. There was no sign of Baigan and the Bishop's men, but he felt uneasy today. Usually he enjoyed sunrise, but this one seemed... off somehow._

_"We have some pheasant left from yesterday, Cloud!" Aerith smiled at him. "Is that all right?"_

_Cloud nodded, favoring her with one of his half-smiles. He turned back to planning their next move, his back stiff with worry and concentration._

_Aerith frowned and walked up to him, sensing his mood. She wrapped her arms around him, massaging her cheek against his strong shoulders. "Don't worry so much, Cloud. We'll make it to Midgar. They say the Patriarch is not happy with the Bishop. Surely he'll help us get justice for my aunt and poor Zack."_

_Cloud turned and embraced her. "You're right. I just wish I had appeared sooner that night. Had I been more observant, Zack and Elmyra..."_

_Aerith took his frowning face in her hands and shook her head, her chestnut curls flowing over her slim shoulders. "That was not your fault. Don't ever blame yourself! The Bishop and Baigan are the ones to blame. And we will make them pay, won't we Cloud?"_

_Cloud nodded, his features softening. He bent down slightly, his lips making their way towards her own, but a strange sound stopped him. Cloud looked up and saw the newly-forming light of the inevitable dawn had disappeared, and had been replaced by a complete, absolute blackness, with only their small cookfire providing any light. The stars and moon were nowhere to be seen. The horrible sound increased, as if thousands of people screamed in pain all at once._

_"Cloud!" Aerith cried, frightened. "What's happening!" She grabbed her head as if in pain. "I-I feel so strange..!"_

_Cloud grabbed her shoulders in worry. "What is it? What's wrong!" Aerith could not answer, but sank to her knees in obvious pain._

_A shrill, terrible laugh rang out across the darkness. Cloud stood in fury. He knew that laugh. Only the Bishop himself could make laughter sound so horrible. "Where are you, devil! Come and face me!" Nothing appeared, but Aerith began to scream. As Cloud turned back to her, he saw her form shimmer and begin to disappear. Feathers replaced flesh and her scream turned into the piercing cry of a wild hawk which flew into the air. The bird soared cloud-high underneath the rising sun._

_"Aerith!" Cloud cried in pain and horror. He stretched out his hand to her, but she was now far from his reach, gliding and shrieking in the light of the breaking dawn. "No, this can't be real! Aerith! AERITH!"_

-

Cloud broke out of the painful memory. That had been the beginning of this horrible nightmare. His own first transformation had occurred at sunset that same day. It had taken a few days after that for him to realize the awful truth. Leaving notes at sunset for Aerith, he decided he would travel to the capital to seek aid. He remembered going to the Grand Cathedral in Midgar and being laughingly branded a madman by the Patriarch's guards when he told them the unbelievable tale. He remembered seeking out priests and wizards, scholars and witches in the hopes that someone may know how to break the curse. No matter how much he paid or begged them, no one did. Finally, all hope lost, he had returned to Aquila with the determination to end this impossible situation one way or another.

The blonde ex-squire looked back to the campsite where a young Wutaian girl slept peacefully. He strode over to her and moved Yuffie's sleeping pallet closer to the warm cookfire he had prepared. A freshly-caught rizopas fish was roasting over the flame, and a pile of perfectly ripe fruit and nuts rested next to the fire. Yuffie began to stir at the smells. She soon opened her eyes and looked at him sleepily.

"Good morning." Cloud gave her with one of his half-smiles. He gestured to the food. "You looked a little pale, so I got you something to eat."

"Ah! Goody!" Yuffie grabbed a fresh fall apple and began to munch. "I need some energy after last night's excitement."

"What happened?" asked Cloud as he began to prepare Sleipnir for travel.

Yuffie hesitated, not wishing to draw too much of Cloud's ire, especially when he was being nice for a change. "Oh, nothing I couldn't handle." The truth was she had searched for his flower girl half the night after she had run off and had only found her sleeping in the wood a few hours before dawn. She had then collapsed herself in exhaustion, forgetting to tell Aerith about Imperius' plan.

Before Cloud could question her further, the cry of the hawk rang out across a half-frozen lake they rested besides. Cloud raised his arm for her to land, but this time she flew right past him and landed on a surprised Yuffie's wrist. Cloud looked back in shock and raised an eyebrow.

Yuffie laughed nervously. "Ah, how sweet! Good morning to you too Miss Hawk! Now fly back to your master!" She lifted her arm in an attempt to send the bird over to Cloud but it did not budge. "Heh, heh... silly, little bird. Hawks are for knights!"

"So, what really happened last night?" Cloud looked pointedly at the ninja.

"I told you nothing. Well, there was a little trouble with a wolf-hunter, but she, I mean, I took care of him!"

"And that's all that happened?"

"Well, we did talk a bit... but nothing that would interest you." She walked over to Cloud and handed him the hawk.

The warrior glowered at her. "You said nothing of the old priest's plan, then?"

"No." Yuffie walked back from him a bit and turned around, a scowl on her face. "Don't you ever think of anything but killing the Bishop? Don't you even care what she's going through?"

She had expected an angry reaction from Cloud, but instead he sighed as he perched the hawk on a small fallen tree branch. "The thought never leaves my mind." he admitted. "So, please, tell me everything she said. But remember, Yuffie, I will know if the words are hers."

Yuffie looked down at the ground. "She mentioned the day you first met... and cursed it."

Yuffie's eyes were lowered so she never saw the look of utter and absolute pain that flashed across Cloud's proud visage. He looked heavenward, the guilt and shame flooding through his veins.

"But, then..." continued Yuffie, looking up with a smile. "She talked about how happy you were together before the Bishop's curse. And her eyes glowed. No, she glowed." She looked tearfully at her friend. "She loves you more than anything, Spike! She's had to..."

Conflicting emotions fought back and forth across Cloud's face. Finally he looked at Yuffie and spoke in a sad voice. "Did you know that hawks and wolves mate for life?" He nodded as a sympathetic look came over the ninja's face. "Yeah... The Bishop wouldn't even leave us that. Not even that..." He turned and began to prepare for the journey ahead, Yuffie's eyes staring after him with pity.

-

The travel back to Aquila continued during the course of the day. Cloud rode Sleipnir, often times galloping ahead to make sure there were no ambushes waiting. This also gave him the perfect excuse to avoid Yuffie's arguments that he should at least listen to Imperius. The young ninja noticed that Cloud's good mood from the morning continued to fade the closer they got to the Bishopric. His face became like stone and his blazing blue eyes narrowed with fierce intent. She could tell his course had been decided and he would not relent.

The old monk finally caught up to them near evening. At first Cloud tried to ignore him, but the priest's bellow could not be denied.

"Still resolved to kill His Grace, are you! Why won't you listen to me?" The monk held out if hands in supplication. "In two days shall your chance come at last!. If you just heed my advice you can confront the Bishop with her by your side and confound the curse once and for all!"

"I will listen to you when you speak words worth hearing," Cloud replied flatly. "And not this gibberish your wine-soused mind has concocted in a vain attempt at redemption!" Imperius bowed his head in shame at the warrior's harsh words.

Yuffie stepped in. "But what if he's right Cloud! If you try to attack the Bishop alone, you'll just be killed, no matter how strong you are! And even if you do slay him, who's to say that'll break the curse! I think we should give Imperius a chance!"

Cloud glared at her from atop Sleipnir, his eyes devoid of emotion. "I warned you. I don't want to listen to anymore of this nonsense, from you, him or anyone else! Just stay here with the old drunk! I'll deal with this myself."

No, I'm going with you! You can't get into the Mythril Manor without me!"

"I will get in, without your help." Cloud's determined face softened a bit. "I'm sorry, Yuffie, I should never have involved you in this. It's my problem, and I will solve it. Alone." With that he wheeled Sleipnir around and galloped off without a backwards glance.

Imperius rested his wizened hand on Yuffie's shoulder. "Thank you Yuffie, for believing in me. And standing up for the truth."

Yuffie sighed, "I guess I should have known better. Every happy thing I've gotten has come from lying." She walked off leaving a shocked and saddened old priest behind.

-

The thief and the priest followed Sleipnir's tracks to a small copse, the stars already overhead by the time they reached it. Asking Imperius to wait, Yuffie ran up to where Aerith was sitting besides a small campsite.

The pretty flower girl smiled when she saw her friend. "Oh, Yuffie! I was worried when you weren't here after I... awoke. Are you all right? You didn't get hurt last night, did you?"

"I'm fine." nodded Yuffie. "But I think you should know, this'll be our last night together."

Aerith's face grew sad. "Why? Have you decided to leave us? Not that I would blame you..."

"No, never!" cried Yuffie, shaking her head. "It's just that tomorrow Cloud intends to force his way into the Mythril Manor and kill the Bishop!"

"What!" cried Aerith in alarm. "Alone! What is he thinking! Oh, by the Cetran God, what if they kill him!" The flower lady knelt by the fire in grief.

"But we have a plan, Aery! We may have found a way to break the curse!"

"'We'?" Aerith asked confused. At that moment Imperius made his and next to Yuffie and smiled at her. "Father!" she cried, smiling, but confused. "What are you doing here?"

-

Imperius and Yuffie had laid out the plan to Aerith, who had quickly agreed. Something about it had felt right, she said, and what's more she was terrified by the thought of Cloud attacking the Bishop alone. They decided the best plan was to trap Cloud while in wolf-form and force him to listen to reason once he reverted to human shape. This would also prevent him from attacking Aquila before the destined time. Aerith would be the bait, she was the only one the wolf would come to when called. She began to cry out for him as Yuffie and Imperius dug a hole, griping at each other all the while.

"I think I hear him coming!" Aerith cried, but her voice was lost over the other two arguing as they tried to lift the hefty Imperius from the hole.

"Aarrgh!" cried the old man, as Yuffie tried to give him a boost. "What are you doing! Push me up, blast you!"

Yuffie stood up, panting and sweating from the exertion. "Imperius..." she asked sarcastically, "When you kneel before your Cetran altar... how do you get up again?"

"You blasphemous, young nymph!" he cried, also tired and grouchy from the work, "Help me up, now! The wolf will be here soon. He grabbed hold of a rope tied to Sleipnir. "That's it! And again!" he bellowed nearly out of the hole.

"There he is!" cried Aerith. "He's crossing the lake!"

The kunoichi scrambled up out of the hole atop Imperius' back, sending the holy man back into the hole. "Yuffie!" he fumed in exasperation.

"We're ready, Aery!" Yuffie exclaimed, running up to her friend.

"All right." whispered the flower girl. She gestured for the wolf to come closer, and the beast cantered across the lake-ice in answer to her summons. The plan seemed to be going well until, without warning, the new ice cracked and the wolf's bottom half fell into the frigid waters underneath. The beast whimpered and cried out in fear.

"No!" screamed Aerith, rushing forward to help. Not thinking she went too far, falling halfway through as well when the ice gave out under her weight.

"Aerith! Hold on!" Yuffie made to run out, terrified for her friends.

"Wait girl!" cried Imperius, who had made his way out of the hole. "On your stomach! The ice is less likely to break that way!" He grabbed the rope near Sleipnir and threw it to Yuffie who grabbed the bejeweled Sword of Navarre as well, hoping to use it to brace herself. She crawled out to where Aerith and the wolf were struggling, wincing slightly when the ice would groan and creak underneath her. At last she reached Aerith and helped her out of the ice. They placed the sword through the ice with the rope tied around it, and crawled to the lupine struggling before them. Imperius crawled out as well and held onto the sword to help pull them up if need be.

The wolf slipped further under. "Oh, please let's help him!" cried Aerith in fright. Yuffie grabbed the wolf's legs, but he proved too strong for her and pulled her under with him. "Yuffie!" cried both Aerith and Imperius.

Yuffie came back up, but the frightened wolf was ripping the flesh along her chest and shoulders to shreds with it's sharp claws. Aerith tried to grab the two of them as Imperius pulled on the rope as hard as he could. Finally they pulled the panicked creature out, and he settled quietly, chilled and exhausted by the ordeal. Yuffie, with Aerith's help, pulled herself out as well and they made their way back to shore, all of them collapsing from exhaustion.

Aerith embraced the wolf as she cried over him. "We can't go on like this, father!" she sniffed, looking at the old priest, who wore a sympathetic expression. "We must be allowed to live as human beings! Please help us... please..." She saw the injured ninja girl shivering and in pain lying next to her. "Oh, my poor Yuffie!" She caressed the young Wutaian's frozen hair. "Thank you so much! He didn't mean to harm you..." She turned back to Imperius. "Please, Father... our lives are in your hands..."

-

Aerith slept next to the wolf in the hole they dug they night, as Imperius tried to think of arguments that would convince Cloud of his sincerity and Yuffie began to plan her upcoming trip back into the Aquiline catacombs. She remembered how one tunnel had led right to the Cathedral of the manor. If she could sneak in there, she could let Cloud and Aerith in where they might confront the Bishop during the service of the Blessing. As the sun threatened to rise, she went over to where the two lovers lay, hoping to tell Aerith of her plans.

"Don't go over there right now." Imperius warned, a sad look on his face. "You don't want to see it at work, young one..."

But Yuffie never heard him, staring at a pale glow coming from the trap. Peering down in she saw Aerith awake, peering intently at the wolf, a sad yet hopeful expression on her face. As the first tendrils of light came over the horizon, the flower girl rose and continued to stare at her furry companion with the same heartwrenching look of despair and longing.

The light hit the black fur of the wolf, causing it to ripple strangely. Suddenly flesh began to appear where previously there had been none, and the strong form of Cloud Strife came into view. He opened his eyes, revealing blue orbs still slim-pupiled like a canine's and moved his face in the air as if smelling something. Turning he gazed at the now rippling form of Aerith. His mind still only half-human, Cloud sat up and stared at his love. Aerith, his fingers lit by the appearing sunlight reached out to touch him. The former squire sent out his hand as well, but just as they might come together, Aerith's form changed, feathers replacing her skin. Her eyes became avian, and the now fully human Cloud Strife stared despairingly at the bird flapping about in front of him. The hawk flew off as the warrior reached out his hand in vain.

The tears flowed freely down Yuffie's face as she witnessed the sad fate of her two friends. Cloud then let out a roar of anguished frustration that was part human and part beast, causing the ninja to jump back a bit, shocked by the primordial emotion it carried. He collapsed on his knees in the hole, and Yuffie turned to leave him alone in his inconsolable grief.

-

Cloud had dressed quickly, the trap proving to be not nearly enough to hold him and his dreadful vengeance. He was still steadfast in his aim to see the hateful Bishop dead by the end of the day. He ignored the pleas and protestations of his comrades as he prepared himself and Sleipnir for the assault. The only thing missing was the holy blade Zack had given him to help complete his objective. He looked though all the packs but could find it nowhere. His blue eyes flaming, he went confront the sullen ninja and priest.

"Just tell me one thing. Where is my friend's sword?"

"It's gone!" cried Yuffie, her tone sulky. "It fell through the ice last night!"

"Damn you..!" hissed Cloud, his face contorted with rage. "That sword was the last piece of honor I had left!"

"I'm sick of you and your honor!" Yuffie cried, standing and staring at him with angry brown eyes. "All you wanted that sword for was to help you on this stupid, suicidal quest to try and kill the Bishop! Why can't you understand you finally have a chance for life again! A new life with her!"

Cloud didn't even hear her, so enraged was he. The surpressed feelings of hurt and anger he had kept bottled up for two years finally came to the surface, overwhelming all his senses of reason and decency. He grabbed Yuffie roughly by the tunic as he cursed at her. "Damn you! Damn you! I needed that sword to kill the Bishop!"

"Cloud let her go and listen to her!" Imperius cried in desperation.

"Go ahead and kill me!" Yuffie spat angrily in his face. "Kill her too while you're at it! The only person you really care about is yourself anyways!" With an inhuman cry of rage, Cloud threw roughly to the ground.

Yuffie grunted in pain as she landed, her tunic dropping to reveal angry red lines of scratches running over her collarbone and shoulders. Cloud, shaken out of his berserk fury, looked in confusion at the wounds. He turned to Imperius. "What is this? How did that happen!"

Imperius gave him a level, penetrating stare. "That happened last night when she saved your life!"

Cloud's expression turned to one of shock. Almost as if by instinct, his eyes drifted to the frozen lake nearby as a strange half-memory came over him. A cracking sound. Cold. Fear. Turning back he lowered his head and closed his eyes in shame at how he had acted. Finally he peered down at Yuffie with a contrite, apologetic expression. "I'm sorry..." he whispered softly. He reached out a hand to help the young ninja off the ground, and brought her into an embrace once she was on her feet.

Yuffie smiled and hugged him back. "We just want to help you, Spike." she sniffed. "Both you and Aery..."

Cloud looked down at her warm, friendly eyes and once again gave her a half-smile. He then turned to Imperius. "All right, old man." he said with a sigh. "I'll give you till tomorrow. If Aerith is here with me at dawn, or whatever the start of a day without night is, we'll go to the Bishop. Together." Imperius beamed happily at him as they set to work on their plans.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Rough night tonight..." muttered one of the gate guardsmen, a younger man with soulful green eyes and a long nose, as he looked up at the turbulent night sky, flashes of thunder illuminating dark cloud to a deep purple and violet for an instance. Strangely, though, despite the raging storm above, there was still no rain. He leaned back against the stout oaken door at the West Gate of Aquila. "Makes a man think those rumors about the Bishop are true."

"Heh, that's not for you to worry about, rookie!" grumbled his companion, a ruddy-faced older man with wispy white hair and a pockmarked expression. He glanced at his subordinate meaningfully with his dull brown eyes. "Be careful what you say." he warned. "Tis not a good time for complaints these days." He heard the clamor of chocobo claws and wagon wheels coming up the road. "Straighten up now, someone's coming!"

The two guards approached a broken-down old wagon being drawn by a large, fine-looking black chocobo. The bird caught their eye, being rare, but everything else about the newcomers seemed plain and common. An old man with a wrinkled, pudgy face decorated with a bulbous, red nose and squinting nearly black eyes brought the chocobo to a halt at the gate. Besides him was a figure wrapped up in cloth, unmoving.

"Good evening to you, honorable guardsmen!" boomed the old man. "I hope the night finds you well!" He nudged his companion, still hidden under the cloths. "See, you thought we couldn't make the trip by morning! You owe me a flagon at the first alehouse we see!"

"Who are you, and what business have you coming to the city so late?" demanded the older guard.

"I am the monk Marcius, of the Junon Temple. We come cross continent on pilgrimage, and decided to stop and honor the Bishop of Aquila, a man we have heard much of, at the Sacred Blessing on the morrow." He gestured back to the wagon. "We bring a humble gift as well."

The old guard gestured to his young companion. "See what it is."

The green-eyed youth pulled back the tarp. A black wolf growled at him, causing him to fall to the ground. "By the Cetran God!" he cried.

"Don't worry, he's well contained!" laughed the old monk. "All ready for the wolf hunt we had heard the Bishop planned!"

"And what about this one..." muttered the older guard. He moved to the side and he looked over the wrapped-up individual. "What are you hiding!" He pulled back the top of the wrappings, uncovering a beautiful, emerald-eyed angel with cascading golden brown hair. "Well, well..." he muttered admiringly.

"Yes, she is a beauty, isn't she?" agreed the monk. "Shame about the leprosy, though..."

The ruddy-faced guard drew back with a hiss. "Leprosy!" he cried, alarmed.

"Yes, my sister's child, poor lass... was engaged to a local lord, but of course with the onset he called off the liaison. Still unwed, even now! You young bucks wouldn't be single, would you?"

"No, no!" cried both guardsmen, shaking their heads. "We've both got wives, I assure you." continued the older one.

"A pity..." muttered the old man. He looked at the pretty girl. "Seems you're on my hands for a while longer! Perhaps we'll find you someone here in Aquila!" The girl smiled wryly at him, but made no comment. "Anyway, we're hoping the Blessing may cure her!"

"The Bishop's Blessing..?" whispered the younger guard contemptuously. "Good luck..."

"What was that, my son?" asked Imperius. "I don't hear so well, anymore..."

"He said nothing!" broke in the older guard, giving his companion a warning look. "Well, you and the infirm girl may enter, but there's no way you're bringing a wild beast into the city!" He drew his short sword and strode back to the wolf. Neither guard noticed the brown-haired maiden tense up and grab the old monk's arm fiercely.

"Well, that's your decision, my good man!" boomed the gray-haired old man. "Of course His Grace will be disappointed, having been promised the liberty of killing the beast himself by my old friend Father Minwu of Junon! But I'm sure he'll overlook your effrontery. He's such a forgiving man, after all..."

The ruddy-faced guard stopped and looked at the wolf nervously. He swallowed hard as he thought of just how forgiving the Bishop could be. "Very well, then..." he muttered. "Wouldn't want to clean up the mess, anyway! Head into the city, but stay out of trouble!"

"Wisdom is a rare gift from the Cetran God, my son! Be thankful that you have been blessed with it." With a satisfied smile the old man drove the wagon into the great city of Aquila. As the wagon drove over the cobbled streets, neither guard noticed a slim, small shadow crawl from underneath the wagon and climb down silently into the Mythril River running through the city...

-

_"What do you mean Baigan has not got them in custody!" raged the Bishop, his anger overwhelming him. "They are a flower girl and a lowly squire! How can they possible elude all of my forces!" Throwing down his lector staff, the Bishop banged his hands on his oaken desk. He stared up at the servant cringing before him. "Is Hojo still here!" he asked, breathing heavily in his fury._

_"Y-Yes, Your Grace..!" stammered the frightened servant._

_"Bring him before me. Now!" The servant turned to run out, but was stopped by a white-clad man with long, stringy black hair falling down over a handsome, if cruel looking bespectacled face._

_"No need." whispered the newcomer Hojo to the servant. "I assumed His Grace would have need of me. You may go." The servant nodded nervously and scurried out of the room. "How may I be of service Your Grace?" Hojo asked, his tone deceptively sweet._

_"I have been told..." the Bishop swallowed hard. "That you are able to accomplish particular things which others dare not even attempt."_

_Hojo adjusted his glasses with a small, wry smile. "I do have certain abilities, that is true Your Grace."_

_The Bishop stared hard at him for a moment, then turned and stared out an ornate window reflecting the early morning sky throughout his well-kept private office. "I stand before you as the most powerful man of the Central Plains. Yet now one lowborn thug has tricked the one person I love dearest into betraying me." He turned back to the devilish-looking minister. "The shame is too great. I cannot allow this to go unpunished! She must be made to understand she belongs to me alone! And he must be made to suffer for eternity for daring to touch what is rightly mine!"_

_Hojo nodded, his tone calm, almost bored. "Truly, young ones today do not have the proper respect. Allow me to spare you the pain of telling this entire tale, I am already aware of it. Just tell me, how serious are you about this matter? Say I offer you the chance to... discipline these two... what price would you be willing to pay?"_

_"I would give my immortal soul itself..." the holy man whispered, the dreadful impact of his words gleaming in his eyes._

_"Just what I needed to hear..." murmured Hojo. He produced a small black jewel from his white robes. "Take this. It is a magic crystal born of the legendary Black Materia of Jenova. This will grant you the means to take your revenge!" He held it out to the Bishop._

_The holy man reached for it, but then stopped. "It won't permanently harm her, correct? Seeing him dead would please me greatly, but her... I just want to make her come to her senses... she must still be mine one day!"_

_Hojo smiled blandly. "There is a mighty curse here. Half will land on each of them. The day she comes to her senses and returns to you, all will fall on him. Then you may do as you please, of course." He handed the Bishop the crystal. "But remember Your Grace... though Jenova is absolute, her power comes at a high price. This land may wither as she gathers her strength... it may prove a difficult time for your people."_

_"Let her do what she wishes with the peasants!" the Bishop cried. "There are more than I have need of! Thin the herd as you will!" Another thought occurred to him. "This curse will be truly unbreakable until she repents, yes?"_

_Hojo nodded. "It will last forever, as long as there is day and night, until you have received what you desire."_

_"Good. Then I accept you terms."_

_"As you wish. Your newfound faith to the true deity is appreciated." He bowed to the Bishop. "At your death you will be brought before Jenova herself to receive your... just reward."_

_The Bishop waved off his words, his gaze and concentration intent on the black jewel in his hand. "Yes..." he whispered. "I can feel the power here!" He raised his arm holding the jewel high. "Grant me that power, Jenova! Lend me thy strength, Calamity! Make them pay for what they have done!" The jewel in his hand glowed and blazed like an inferno. The Bishop laughed at the feeling of power, and held his hand even higher in the air. Finally the power ceased and the deed was done. The dark crystal in his hand pulsed harder and began to grow. Under the surprised eyes of the holy man it assumed the shape of a Wutaian style katana blade. The Bishop slumped to the ground exhausted, looking in awe at the weapon he now held in his hand.._

_"Well done." congratulated Hojo, a small smile on his face. "You have given them a punishment they won't soon forget."_

_The Bishop hefted the sword in his hand. "What is... this?"_

_A gift for you from the True Goddess, Jenova herself." He gestured to the blade which the Bishop began to swing lightly. "A symbol of the pact you have made. All the faithful carry one. It is based on the legendary Masamune, most ancient and powerful of weapons."_

_The Bishop looked at the sword warily. "I know little of weaponry." he admitted._

_"He who wields this blade shall have the strength of the greatest of warriors, even equal to the Great Sephiroth himself." The Bishop began to slice through the air deftly, as if he was a finely-trained swordsman. "You must carry it always. When the time is right, you will know when to use it..."_

"Your Grace, the Cathedral is prepared for your entrance." The voice of his subordinate, bowing low, broke the holy man out of his reverie.

The Bishop looked at himself in his mirror, admiring his fine robes. His hand involuntarily went to the sword concealed underneath. Though he wasn't sure why. he had followed Hojo's instructions and never took off the weapon. Its presence seemed to both terrify and exhilarate him, but he could no sooner throw it away than his own arm. The Bishop looked back impatiently at the still-bowing servant. "We will begin when I am ready!" he declared harshly. "Now go!" The servant left the room, leaving the Bishop once again to his own dark thoughts.

-

Yuffie swam through the familiar, half-submerged tunnels of the Aquiline catacombs, her ninja sense leading her back to the spot of the grate of the Cathedral. No elfadunk skulls attacked her this time, but still she felt incredibly nervous. So much was riding on this! She simply could NOT fail!

She climbed the old well reaching up to the grate, the colored light from the stained windows and the vigorous chanting of the faithful assaulting her senses. The ninja looked out upon reaching the top and was surprised to see the Bishop marching to his spot at the altar in the front of the cathedral. Yuffie drew back in the shadows until he moved on. Peering up again, she began to work on opening the grate.

Unfortunately one of the clergy stepped directly on the grate and did not move, having selected the spot to stand during the Blessing. Yuffie rolled her eyes in frustration. She pushed up on the grate fiercely, causing the man to stare down in surprise, but still he did not move. Finally, with a grimace, Yuffie used the sharp point of one of her shuriken to jam into the man's foot. He jumped up with a cry. Another priest standing next to him looked at him strangely. The priest went over to him and whispered, "mice!" Yuffie suppressed a grin.

She worked the grate off, and while all eyes were on the front where the Bishop began the Blessing, hopped out stealthily, and hid behind a huge marble column. She grabbed a forgotten white robe, and draping it over herself approached the doors to the cathedral, which were being locked up by members of the Bishop's Honor Guard. Yuffie sighed in frustration. This just couldn't be easy, could it?

-

"I can wait no longer, Imperius." declared Cloud. "The mass will be over soon. Your plan has failed."

"Please, a little longer Cloud!" implored the old monk. The two were hidden under a tarp near where the wagon was parked. The hawk perched silently on Cloud's materia gauntlet.

"Dawn has come and gone. It is a normal day. Just like yesterday was, and tomorrow will be." He looked sorrowfully at the old man. "I had hoped you were right, but there is no more time to waste. I must confront the Bishop alone."

"Cloud, please a moment longer! This chance will never come again!"

Cloud nodded. "That, at least, is correct. It's now or never." He turned back to Imperius. "Listen to me now, priest, for these may well be my last words. I go now to attack His Grace, the Bishop of Aquila. He is well-guarded, and I may die this day. If this service ends peacefully, and the bells of the Cathedral begin to toll, then you will know that I have failed."

The wizened priest's face grew sad. "But what of Aerith..?"

Cloud sighed heavily, pain marring his handsome, if proud features. "I beg you..." he began, the words choking out of his throat with difficulty. "Take her life... if she remains a hawk... quickly and painlessly..."

Imperius looked aghast. "I could never do that!" he declared, in horror.

"Yes you can. And I beg it of your kindness and the love I know you have for her." Cloud stared at him intently. "It would be cruel to doom her to this half-life, forever denied the light of day that she loved so much! You know that as well as I!"

Imperius looked at the ground and shook his head. "I can't do it..."

"Father..." the monk looked up at Cloud. "Have you ever considered that this was God's plan all along?" Imperius looked at Cloud in disbelief at that thought, but said nothing.

The blonde warrior handed him the hawk and mounted Sleipnir nearby. "I leave it in your hands now. I thank you for your kindness to Aerith and I, and I forgive you your sin." He bowed to the priest and galloped off towards the cathedral.

-

Yuffie surreptitiously made her way to the locked doors of the cathedral. The Honor Guard had moved to the front with the Bishop. She removed the longbolt, and began to work at the various locks. One in particular, slightly rusty, would not open. "Come on..." she whined, as it held firm. One of the guard then noticed her actions and moved to apprehend her. "Damn..!" muttered Yuffie. "Well, Lord Leviathan, it's now or never!" She applied all her strength to the lock, but still it did not move.

The guard came upon her, his sword drawn. He raised the blade for the killing stroke. Yuffie's hand left the lock and she backed up against the great doors a look of fear on her face.

The blade was blocked suddenly by what looked like a golden clawed hand. The hand struck out, smacking the sword from the surprised guardsmen. Forming into a fist, the golden arm struck the guard hard across the face, knocking him out instantly.

Yuffie looked to her side, seeing a tall, dark-haired man, his features hidden underneath a crimson scarf, the color the same as a long cloak which covered his whole body. The odd interloper turned to the ninja, his inhuman red eyes causing her to gasp. He handed her a key. "Use this to open the door..." his voice was as quiet as a whisper, but the tone was still quite penetrating.

Yuffie took the key, still gaping at the man. "Who are you?"

"My name doesn't matter. Cloud approaches. Let him in so there can be an end to this." Another honor guard began to approach from the aisle. The red-cloaked man looked back at Yuffie, his eyes narrowing. "Hurry now! And tell your friends to beware! There is more to this than just the Bishop's obsession!" His golden arm glinting with the colors of the Cathedral's stain-glass, he leaped up into a nearby balcony and disappeared.

"So mysterious..." whispered Yuffie in awe. Then she saw the next approaching guard and went back to work on the door with the key her enigmatic savior had given her.

-

Cloud made his way to the Cathedral doors where a cadre of knights stood guard. They eyed him warily as he approached. He lifted his gauntleted hand in greeting, and calmed his mount.

"In the name of the man who was your Captain!" he cried out in a confidant tone. "And who, in the name of justice, must be avenged, I ask you to let me pass!"

Perrault approached, his weapon drawn. "Squire Cloud Strife!" he declared. "I have my orders to..!" He never finished his sentence as Cloud knocked the blade from his hand and put that of the plain sword Yuffie had "acquired" for him earlier to his throat, gesturing for him to back off. Perrault, with a grimace, did.

Cloud looked around at the rest of the faces, some of whom he had known in the past. From the looks they wore, it was clear they would not stand against him. They had respected their fallen Captain and didn't think much of his replacement. And nearly all of them had been on the receiving end of the Bishop's arrogant and unreasonable demands. The rumors had begun to circulate as of late about various atrocities the Bishop had committed as well. There was little love left for His Grace in Aquila. Cloud hefted his sword in salute to his old comrades, receiving an answering gesture from many of them. Others, like Perrault, glowered at him, but seeing they were outnumbered, did nothing to stop him. Cloud cantered to the Cathedral, keeping his new weapon ready. The knights have may have let him pass, but the Honor Guard would be another story...

-

Yuffie saw the advancing Honor Guard bearing down on her. "Dammit!" she yelled. "By the Five Sacred Gods, OPEN!" With a shout she put all her strength into her efforts. Finally the key turned and the lock yielded. At the same moment the Guard arrived and made to strike her down with his sword.

The blow never landed, though, as a great black chocobo kicked in the oaken doors. One of the doors struck the man hard on the chin, sending him sprawling to the ground in pain. A black-clad warrior sat atop the chocobo, a plain war sword in his hand. He surveyed the interior of the Cathedral for a moment than looked down at a grateful Yuffie, who grinned at him. Blue eyes narrowed down at her underneath spiky blonde locks as he saluted her with the sword. Yuffie returned it with her hand in a comical manner.

Cloud Strife looked up and saw a familiar, tall white-robed figure at the front altar, gray, baleful eyes peering down at him over a hawkish nose. Rage, the likes of which Cloud had never known before, boiled up in him at the sight of the man. Spurring his chocobo forward, he kept his eyes on the holy man with intense hatred. The Bishop's voice rang out in his mind over and over.

If I can't have her no man shall...

Cloud cantered on, ignoring the stunned gazes of the priests and nobles...

If I can't have her no man shall...

He saw the Honor Guard stand in front of their Master, their weapons at the ready...

If I can't have her no man shall...

The three High Priests, second only to His Grace moved off the altar in fear...

If I can't have her no man shall...

The Bishop himself stared at him, loathing and terror dueling across his arrogant features...

If I can't have her no man shall...

Cloud brought his mount to a stop at the front of the altar, the great bird winging upwards a moment and warking with a dreadful cry, causing the Bishop to pale. Cloud raised his sword and slowly pointed it directly at the holy man. For a moment, neither moved a muscle.

"Striiife!" rang out a terrible bellow from the doors at the back of the cathedral. Captain Baigan, mounted on his own white chocobo, had returned. His sword drawn, he stared at the invader with a hatred akin to obsession. The Captain raised his blade in a challenge and lowered the visor on his golden helm.

Cloud turned and raised his own sword in answer. Without another word the two warriors charged one another in front of the stunned eyes of the clergy. The Bishop watched the contest intently, not yet having spoken a word. There was nothing left for him to do but wait to see who the victor would be...

-

Seeing the Captain attack Spike, Yuffie ran through the now open doors of the Cathedral and past the stunned eyes of the knights. She reached the wagon they had rode in on, though Imperius and the hawk were nowhere to be seen. The young ninja darted under the wagon where she had hid a long bundle. "Thank you Lord Leviathan!" she gushed, finding still secured where she left it. She ran back to the Cathedral as quick as she could...

-

The two men dueling in the Cathedral reached each other on the first pass. Baigan's attack was powerful, and he forced Cloud back in the saddle somewhat. The spiky-haired blonde recovered and turned to gallop back and meet his opponent's continued attack. With an almost wolf-like howl of fury, Cloud lashed out and slashed Baigan with all his strength. The Captain barely parried the blow, the force of which nearly threw him from his saddle. Baigan recovered and charged again. This time Cloud went on the defensive, parrying the blow and preparing a series of slash attacks against the knight. He began to fear the rather ordinary sword he was using would be no match for Baigan's expertly crafted one. Still he managed to hold the advantage, forcing the Captain back, until a misstep by the white chocobo brought both itself and Baigan to the ground. Cloud stared down at his enemy helpless before him, but did not go for the cowardly kill. He backed up and let Baigan remount.

The two charged along the side of the Cathedral meeting with a clash of swords at the center rear. This time the force of Cloud's strike was too much, and he knocked the Captain of the Guard off his chocobo. Baigan rolled to a stop at a marble column and lifted his golden visor. He stared at Cloud with intense loathing. The black-clad warrior approached, lowering his sword as if to demand surrender, though both knew there would be none in this duel. With a cry of rage, Baigan removed and threw his gold helm surprising the mounted warrior. The helm sailed upwards and crashed through a stained glass skylight, revealing the sun itself high in the midday firmament. The Captain then grabbed Cloud from the saddle and threw him to the ground. Cloud quickly recovered however, and hit his opponent hard in the gut, before backhanding him across his now exposed face. He threw his enemy to the ground, but once again did not take advantage of the man's weakness to kill him. Instead, his focus returned to his true prey at the altar, as he moved slowly up the aisle.

An Honor Guard tried to grab Cloud, but he knocked the man across his helm with the flat of his blade, then kneed him in the gut, sending him down to the fine carpets covering the marble floors. Another tried to stab him with his spear, but Cloud easily parried the blow, and with a painful sword slice to the man's exposed side, floored him as well. A third never had the chance to attack, a well-timed overhead slash ringing his ears within his helm and knocking him out senseless. Cloud continued his grim march, the final guard now standing with mythril pike drawn right in front of His Grace in a last desperate attempt to thwart the intruder.

Before Cloud could start the attack, footsteps quickly overtook him from behind and tackled him to the ground. Cloud turned and saw Baigan above him, raising his sword to attack. The ex-squire defended against the blow, and knocked the Captain backwards. Kicking his powerful leg out, he sent the man once again to the floor, an expression of rage on his arrogant face.

Yuffie, meanwhile returned to the Cathedral and saw Cloud laying near the altar, Baigan at his feet and the last Honor Guard protecting the Bishop. Quickly she unwrapped her burden, the jeweled Sword of Navarre. She had hid the blade the night she had saved the wolf in the hopes its loss would prevent Cloud from attacking the Bishop alone, for she feared he would be killed. Now, though, she knew he needed it, and had cursed herself for not giving it back sooner. Under the shocked gazes of the priests, she threw the blade out near Cloud in the aisle. He never saw the sword, however. When he turned at the sound, he happened to look up and saw the sun through the skylight Baigan had broken. But it was like no sun he had seen before. It's surface was now black, as if something was blocking it... He had read something about this phenomenon... it must be a solar eclipse!

Cloud stared in wonder at it as realization dawned. Imperius had been right! "A night without a day!" he cried. "A day without a night!" He turned to stare at the Bishop who also peered at the broken window, a look of absolute fear on his face as he remembered Hojo's words. The two mens' eyes met, and Cloud now understood what the Cetran God had tried to tell him through the dreams of Imperius.

"Imperius!" the blonde warrior cried in desperation as he stood and remembered his last words to the old monk. "Wait! Stop!"

Baigan, with a cry of anger, threw himself in front of him. Cloud rushed forward, ramming the man with his shoulder and pushing him forward like a bull in a desperate attempt to escape the Cathedral and find Imperius.

The Captain would not be denied, however. Raising his sword, he lowered the hard pommel right onto Cloud's exposed back, brining a painful cry from him. He then kneed the ex-squire in the jaw sending him reeling back. With another violent cry, Baigan slashed overhead, but Cloud raised his sword just in time to parry the blow. Baigan moved to attack again, but Cloud slashed out fiercely, knocking the other man off balance. The two clashed together again, swords just inches from each other's throats.

Cloud Strife's blue eyes fired with a passionate resolve. "You're dead..!" he whispered to his hated enemy.

"Not by you..!" shot back Baigan, his tone as venomous as an adder. "You peasant scum!"

Their swords rang out again and again, each man giving everything they had to the duel. Cloud, though he was indeed the better swordsmen, was fighting with an inferior weapon. He could feel the brittle blade of his sword beginning to lose integrity. Baigan could feel it as well. Finally with a powerful slash he shattered the blade of Cloud's sword, sending the blonde warrior to the floor. A evil smile of triumph on his scarred face, Baigan raised his sword to deliver the killing blow.

"Give him the same chance he's given you, you coward!" Yuffie cried, angry tears in her beautiful brown eyes as she witnessed Cloud's fall. "Let him have his own weapon! Fight him like a man!" Surprisingly, a number of the clergy and nobility echoed her sentiment amongst themselves, muttering and mumbling fiercely.

But Baigan was beyond all mercy or reason now. The man he hated, loathed more than anything in the world was at his knees, defeated. Finally, he would restore his reputation and put an end to this detestable commoner, Cloud Strife. With a cry worthy of Jenova herself he brought the blade down powerfully.

Cloud, however rolled forward against Baigan knees, avoiding the blow. The swordpoint hit the marble floor with a shower of sparks, the vibration loosening the weapon in Baigan's gauntleted hands. The warrior at his feet then rolled back, trapping the blade under his own body, tearing it from the Captain's hands. With a cry of furious despair, Baigan frantically reached down for the blade, but Cloud was faster. Grabbing the hilt he leveled the blade at the descending Captain's chest. Baigan could not stop his fall. The blade split his armor, burying itself to the hilt in it's own master's heart. With a horrible groan, Baigan sank to his knees, his eyes never leaving Cloud's own. The Captain reached out a grasping hand in one last pitiful attempt to attack his enemy, but his strength quickly failed him. Cloud slowly lowered the man to his side, his blue eyes blazing with a grim satisfaction. Baigan landed on the floor, dead, a deathmask of inutterable hatred on his face staring out at his blood enemy. The Bishop, who had witnessed it all, shuddered at the sight, realizing that death would now be searching for him as well.

Cloud, victorious, raised himself from the carpeted floor. Looking back he finally saw the sword he had thought lost before him on the ornate carpet. He noticed Yuffie in the crowd, the young ninja smiling at him in encouragement. Cloud nodded a silent thank you to her and retrieved the weapon given to him by his best friend.

All that was left was the final Honor Guard. Cloud merely glared at the man and hefted his blade. The guardsmen looked at Cloud then the Bishop then Cloud again and decided life was better than honor. Throwing down his weapon he ran from the Cathedral, leaving the Bishop of Aquila alone and finally defenseless.

But just as victory seemed certain, the worst sound Cloud could ever imagine rang out, as the bellkeeper, oblivious to what went on below, performed his duty like clockwork. The great metallic rings of the Cathedral bells clanged out across the city. The service of the Great Blessing was over...

"NOOO!" screamed Cloud, remembering his last instructions to Imperius. He sank to his knees, the pain almost choking him. After all this, after this long struggle he had failed... and all because of his stubbornness. Yuffie stared at him in confusion, wondering why he didn't finish the exposed Bishop. The enemy, still standing quietly at the altar never changed his expression of hatred, peering down at the loathsome peasant with a puzzled look. Neither realized that Cloud Strife's world had just ended.

Though his heart was broken, Cloud would at least deliver the punishment as planned. He knew all victory now was pointless, all justice empty, but what else could he do? Neither he nor the Bishop would walk out of this Cathedral. The Sword of Navarre would take both their lives as punishment for their sins. Cloud continued his slow, deliberate pace to His Grace. The Bishop, though terrified remained still. He had nowhere left to run, no one left to protect him. He glared at Cloud Strife with a horror and hatred that surpassed even that of Baigan. His gaze never left the blonde warrior, right up to the point where Cloud leveled his swordpoint at the holy man's neck.

The Bishop finally spoke and played his last desperate card. "But if you kill me, Cloud..." he declared in tone much calmer than he felt, "Then the curse will go on forever." The Bishop smiled evilly. "We must think of Aerith."

Cloud let out a hoarse, humorless, bitter laugh. "Aerith is dead." he growled, ignoring the look of pain that crossed his enemy's face at the news. He raised his weapon for the kill. "Damn you... Damn you to Jenova!" The Bishop's hand moved under his robes to grasp the katana he still kept hidden.

"Cloud!" A clear, lovely voice echoed through the Cathedral, stopping the deathblow. Now oblivious to the Bishop, Cloud's face took on an awed, hopeful expression as he heard a voice thought forever lost to him. With an almost painful look of longing, he turned from his enemy to see a beautiful, emerald-eyed angel in the center of the Cathedral staring back at him with the same expression of absolute, surprised gratitude. The Bishop, meanwhile, his worst fear appearing before him, shuddered as if in physical pain and hid his hawk-nosed face within his robes, his hand leaving the dread katana.

Cloud stared for a moment at his beloved, words forming on his lips, but failing to find the breath to speak them. Aerith too looked on him in bewildered wonder. Yuffie, her eyes never leaving the scene, tried to say something as well, but for the first time in her life was also at a loss for words, her concentration completely broken when Imperius approached and laid his gentle hand on her shoulder, smiling.

Finally with a wolfish growl, Cloud grabbed the robe of the Bishop and threw the holy man on his knees before Aerith. "Look at her!" he ordered, forcefully yanking the man's head back. The Bishop's mouth was locked in a silent scream of horror as his eyes fell on the object of his obsession. Cloud then placed his sword at the evil man's heart and drew his attention back to himself. "Look at me!" The older man glared at Cloud with a look of terrified rage. The ex-squire then stepped down near Aerith his sword held in front of him. "And now, look at us." For a moment it seemed the Bishop would try to hide himself again. Cloud's face shook with anger. "LOOK AT US!" he cried, his violent tone forcing the Bishop to see what he could not bear to see.

"It's over..." whispered Imperius, breathing heavily, his hand still on Yuffie's shoulder. "It's finally over..."

Cloud turned back to Aerith and fell to his knees, his energy nearly gone. He looked up at her with tear-ridden blue eyes reflecting his grateful joy. With a choked sob of pure emotion, and her own tears of happiness streaming from her green orbs, Aerith walked to him, her hand out to finally touch him. Cloud quickly grabbed it in his own, feeling the touch he had been denied for nearly two years. The two stared at each other in delighted rapture. To the side Imperius and Yuffie embraced each other as well, sharing their friends' joy.

Suddenly, however, Aerith looked surprised as if remembering something, and peered down at their joined hands. Cloud too felt something in her hand, and with a feeling of disgust, he realized what it was. He looked up at her, and she looked down at him. He nodded to her and she made her way up to the altar.

The Bishop, in his madness, grew hopeful at her approach. He rose on his knees and held out his arms to her, a look of insane expectation on his face. Aerith reached him, but avoided his arms. She held her hand out to his face and showed him the hood she had worn as a hawk while under his curse. Her expression pitiless, she dropped the device at his knees in a full and final rejection of him. The Bishop closed his eyes, finally realizing his utter defeat. When he opened them, he saw his obsession walking back towards her love.

Standing he pulled the katana from his robe. The hilt burned in his hand, and it seemed his arm moved of its own accord. The anger and rage flared within him like never before as he charged her with a cry of "Then no man shall!", the katana held before his eyes. Aerith failed to notice his attack, oblivious as she stared at Cloud, the warrior's back still to the altar.

"Spike! Stop him!" Yuffie's cry rang out through the Cathedral. But Cloud was ready. Turning he hurled the Sword of Navarre past a startled Aerith and right at the Bishop. Zack's sword hit the katana's blade dead-on, snapping it in two before knocking the Bishop back into the altar of the Cetran God, the sword ripping through his heart and into the hard stone of the icon, violently impaling him. The Bishop's eyes never left the flower girl. "Aerith..." he whispered hoarsely with the last dregs of his strength, before his eyes closed and his spirit left his body on its horrible sojourn to the Hell of Jenova. Unnoticed by all, a sparkling white jewel formed in the empty slot on Zack's sword. At last it was over.

The crowd stood stunned as they witnessed the gruesome death. Imperius, though he hated his former lord, approached him and made the sign of Cetra, as was his duty as a Cetran Priest. He looked in wonder at the remnants of the Bishop's strange sword. The blade evaporated like smoke and dissipated into the air with the reeking stench of decay. It was gone in an instant leaving behind an ugly black jewel. Imperius left it where the Bishop had dropped it, feeling an aversion to the object.

Aerith stared for a moment at her dead enemy, then turned back to Cloud, who was staring in his own shock at the corpse of his sworn enemy. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to his feet. Tugging his arm, she led him from the altar and the Cathedral into the bright light outside. They never looked back. Imperius pulled out Zack's sword from the body of his superior, the priceless weapon forgotten for the moment by Cloud. The Bishop's dead body slumped to the ground, but Imperius did not give it another thought. Sword in hand he strolled back to Yuffie who hugged him with a cry of glee. The two friends then fondly watched the reunited lovers leave the Cathedral before following them out.

Once outside, Aerith turned to Cloud, a smile of complete and utter joy on her face. "It's you!" she cried in delight. "It's really you!"

Cloud touched her face, his expression full of wonder as he caressed her. Aerith did the same to him. Finally he lowered his lips and kissed her with all the passion that filled his heart. Yuffie and Imperius watched the scene, still joyfully embracing one another, tears in their eyes. All was finally right once again.

-

-

Epilogue

"By the love and hope of our God, I now declare your two lives as one. Let all honor Cloud and Aerith Strife as husband and wife!" Imperius finished his service with a wide smile and shining eyes. He nodded to the newlyweds, allowing them to show their love with a kiss. Yuffie cheered the sight and even Sleipnir kwehed with happiness.

The party had made their way back to the ruined fortress Imperius had lived in for nearly two years. They had no intention of ever going back to Aquila. Though the Bishop had been an evil man, still his death would not be ignored. The Patriarch would wish to punish those involved, and while he knew the Aquilines would not come after them, Cloud had no desire to test the resolve of the entire Church and Kingdom. They had come here for his wedding to the beautiful Aerith, a ceremony they both wished only Imperius to perform. Yuffie, in expectation of their plans, had 'borrowed' a simple, yet lovely gown of pure, white silk for Aerith, and helped her friend arrange her cascading locks in a wreath of pink roses. She had even provided a couple of gold rings that had come into her possession during the course of her travels. The couple decided it would be better not to ask too many questions about where she had gotten them! Cloud thought Aerith had never looked so beautiful, though she could have worn anything and he would have felt the same way. In his eyes she would always be the angel who saved his heart and soul. Yuffie was maid of honor, of course. There was no other choice, but even had there been, Aerith would not have had it any other way. The question of best man was more difficult though. Finally a giggling Yuffie had nominated Sleipnir, much to the amusement of Cloud and the stuttering protests of Imperius. Aerith was delighted with the idea, reminding the men that the loyal chocobo had been right there with them through the whole adventure. Cloud declared the idea was fine with him, and they all turned to the bewildered old priest.

"Oh, by the Cetran God, why not?" he finally boomed out, laughing. "We all saw what your courtship was like! Why should the wedding be any different!"

"That's right!" chirped Yuffie. "He and Cloud are like brothers! They even have the same hairstyle!" Cloud smirked at her as Aerith and Imperius broke down laughing.

And so Sleipnir became the first chocobo in history to be best man (er, bird) at a Cetran wedding ceremony. He played his role well, though he left it to Yuffie to hand rings to both Cloud and Aerith. As they slipped them on and kissed with passion, the onlookers clapped, cheered and warked.

"Well, you're stuck with me now, Cloud Strife!" Aerith told her new husband delightedly, as Yuffie and Imperius were preparing an admittedly meager, but heartfelt wedding feast. "You'll never be rid of me!"

Cloud hugged her tight to his chest. "I'll hold you to that." He kissed her gently on the cheek, then looked up in surprise. "I just remembered something..!" he muttered.

"What's that?" Aerith beamed up at him.

He peered down at her tenderly. "I love you." he said simply, but profoundly.

Aerith pinched his cheek. "That's all right Cloud." She teased him fondly. "I've known that all along!" They both laughed.

Cloud's expression dampened for a moment. "I just wish Zack and your aunt could have been here. Simon too."

Aerith smiled at something over his shoulder. "Oh, don't worry. They are." He looked back too, but saw nothing, and turned his head back to look at her. "They'll always be with us. In spirit." She explained. Cloud nodded in agreement.

The two looked out over the horizon. Rainclouds were seen over the sea, waiting it seemed, as if to allow their ceremony to finish before bringing much needed rain to the thirsty countryside. Already the grass appeared to lighten and lose its unhealthy brown, as if in anticipation of relief.

Aerith turned back to the love of her life. "Are you sure you don't want to stay in Aquila? Once the Patriarch hears about the Bishop's evil deeds perhaps he'll let the matter drop. They might even make you a knight, or Captain of the Guard, darling!" She smiled in delight at the thought.

"That doesn't matter." replied Cloud with a strange smile.

"But that's your dream, Cloud!" she protested lovingly.

"Not anymore." Cloud shook his spiky head, looking back down at her with tenderness. "That was the wrong dream. I'm not a knight, Aerith. Or a Captain. Or even a squire anymore." He drew her even closer. "I'm just the guy that loves you. That is able to love you in the way you deserve. That's been my dream for a long time now." He kissed her passionately, then pulled back to gaze tenderly into her emerald eyes. "And now that my dream has come true all I wish is for us to leave the past behind and start our future."

"Where Cloud?" Aerith asked smiling up at him, not really caring about the answer, but instead loving to hear him talk like this.

Cloud pointed out over the western horizon. "See those mountains there? Past them is the Junon Sea. Across from that, the sandy beaches of Costa del Sol, where we can stop for our honeymoon. From there we go to the center of the Western Lands, to my home in Nibelheim. There I shall introduce my beautiful bride to my mother."

Aerith cried out in delight. "Oh, I can't wait to meet her!"

Cloud grinned with pride at the thought. "I know she'll love you too. And after that visit, we'll head to Wutai and see what kind of place produces the Yuffies of the world. I have no doubt it must be pretty unique!" he exclaimed with a smirk.

"Then Yuffie is to travel with us?" Aerith smiled up at him, her happiness showing in her gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Of course!" replied Cloud emphatically. "Imperius too!" He smiled down at her beaming face. "What, you thought I was just going to leave them here?"

She ran her fingers through his spiked golden hair with complete and total adoration. "I do love you Cloud."

"I've known that all along." he replied smugly. They laughed, kissed once again in passion, and walked back to join their friends at their feast and share their good tidings. Aerith looked back for a moment and smiled at the three spirits watching them, happy expressions written on the faces of her auntie, Sir Simon and Captain Zack. In her heart she knew the blessings of the Cetran God were with them all as well.

-

Meanwhile, back at the now-abandoned Cathedral a white-clad figure moved out from the shadows where he had watched the day's events. Walking past the corpse of the Bishop of Aquila as if it did not exist, he stooped down and picked up the black jewel. "The Bishop failed. This weapon did not find its mark and the last Ancient still lives."

"I told you he was weak." A taller figure stepped out of the shadows as well, clad in a black battle jacket with silver shoulderguards. Glowing cat-like eyes of green glared out from under a mane of long, silver-colored hair. He fingered an enormously long katana as he addressed his companion with a contemptuous sneer. "Even weaker than you, Hojo. If you had allowed me the chance, that girl would be dead now. And my Mother's vengeance satisfied."

"Hmm, always so insulting towards me." The minister giggled insanely for a moment. "It doesn't matter. All she has protecting her are a landless squire, a bratty ninja and an old drunk. We can take her out whenever we wish."

"So you've said before, though I've yet to see it happen. What about your old friend? Won't he interfere?"

"Just leave Vincent to me. I know how to handle him. Soon all shall be as I have foretold. Your Mother's return is at hand. And no one, not even an Ancient shall stop us this time." Hojo laughed maniacally again as the silver-haired warrior looked on, a thoughtful frown on his face...

Fin

-

_A/N: Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed the story, and I urge you to see the movie if you haven't already, despite the kind of lame soundtrack it's a great one. Special surprise appearance by Vincent in honor of Moonshine's Guide who has been an extremely loyal reviewer and said she liked Yuffie/Vincent back when she first reviewed. A big thanks to Beeria who has also reviewed regularly. And to all readers and reviewers a big thank you as well. As for the cliffhanger, I might do a sequel, but it won't be for some time, this is a pretty busy time of year. For now just assume things have ended happily for Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie and Imperius. If anyone else wants to pick up the story with their own writing, I wouldn't mind, just be sure to give credit to the owners of Ladyhawke and Final Fantasy. Thanks again for making this such a fun, positive experience. Good luck to you all with your own writing projects and future endeavors!_


End file.
